


Un nuevo intento

by Hikari Shiroki (hikari_shiroki)



Series: Un nuevo intento [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aphrodite Cabin - Freeform, Conchell, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_shiroki/pseuds/Hikari%20Shiroki
Summary: Written on spanish. Mitchell ha concluido la prueba de su cabaña lleno de remordimientos. Después de un año y con la llegada de Piper la actitud de los miembros de la cabaña de Afrodita ha cambiado dramáticamente, ¿será ahora la oportunidad de finalmente arreglar las cosas con cierto hijo de Hermes?





	1. Remordimientos

**Author's Note:**

> A todos aquellos que aman a Mitchell y Connor como pareja, espero con ansias sus comentarios. Para aquellos que acaban de iniciarse en esta pareja, espero que disfruten este pequeño romance.  
> Este es un fic algo precoz, como sus protagonistas. Advertencia sobre mención (y solo eso) sobre relaciones sexuales entre menores, un enorme grado de introspección y un poco de violencia.  
> También lo publicaré en mi cuenta en ff.net y las actualizaciones serán una vez por semana.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell rememora un tiempo idílico.

Hay algunas personas en el mundo que hacen una diferencia en la vida de los demás, personas cuya sola presencia impone cierto respeto y anticipación por aquello que sus acciones o sus palabras pueden lograr. Mitchell no era una de estas personas, pero había tenido el privilegio de conocer a dos de ellas en sus cortos 15 años.

La primera fue Selena, su hermana mayor, aunque debería aclarar que era su media hermana, por el lado nada maternal de la diosa Afrodita, lo cual la hacía una semidiosa al igual que a él y a sus demás medio hermanos. Selena no era como el resto de personas que Mitchell había conocido ni se comportaba como la mayoría de los demás semidioses. Ella creía, en realidad, que los hijos de Afrodita podían hacer una diferencia en las batallas que como semidioses estaban destinados a librar, que era su deber asimilar y reflejar el verdadero legado de la diosa: ser tan apasionados en sus sentimientos como en su modo de luchar, y despertar amor y los mejores sentimientos a su alrededor.

Todos sus hermanos parecían interesados en esta prédica hasta cierto punto, y aunque algunos la criticaban o la observaban con reservas, ninguno se atrevía a contradecirla abiertamente.

Mitchell creía en sus palabras porque tenían valor para él. Selena les ofrecía una oportunidad de ser algo más que un objeto decorativo dentro del Campamento Mestizo y eso, para un adolescente que era continuamente la burla de los demás chicos de su edad (especialmente, los hijos de Ares), era algo que le permitía tener la esperanza de ser respetable en algún momento no tan lejano.

No era solo que su opción sexual lo hiciera un objetivo deseable para los abusos de sus congéneres, ni que su apariencia un poco afeminada y débil lo pusiera por debajo de cualquier estándar de guerreros a su alrededor, los chicos a su edad podían y eran crueles con cualquiera que percibieran como débil dentro de su sociedad, Mitchell y sus hermanos eran simplemente el último eslabón de la cadena de semidioses en ese aspecto.

Selena había muerto antes de que Mitchell pudiera sentirse seguro y firme en su personalidad, por lo cual su carácter había sufrido una mella importante bajo el tutelaje de la siguiente encargada de la cabaña de Afrodita, su media hermana Drew Tanaka.

En cierta forma, ahora que Piper McLean había llegado con ellos, Mitchell había tenido el suficiente tiempo para madurar y reflexionar sobre sus acciones pasadas (lo cual no estaba seguro si había sido algo bueno o malo incluso en ese momento).

Piper era la segunda persona que Mitchell había considerado verdaderamente especial como Selena en su vida. Y se enorgullecía un poco por haber sido uno de los primeros en su cabaña en notarlo. Gracias a su apoyo y al de algunos otros de sus hermanos, Piper había desafiado y derrocado el reinado de Drew, por lo que Mitchell y sus hermanos estarían siempre agradecidos.

Piper ni siquiera tenía que intentar imponer nuevas reglas para que todos las siguieran, simplemente un día había escuchado la sirena de entrenamiento después del desayuno y sin decir más palabras a Lacy, la hermana con quien había estado hablando hasta ese momento, se había levantado y procedido a ponerse en fila detrás de uno de los hijos de Apolo. Mitchell la había seguido a su vez, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, y en un minuto todos los integrantes de su cabaña hicieron lo mismo.

Inmediatamente después, y para la sorpresa general, Piper había comenzado a seguir la secuencia de entrenamiento sin siquiera proferir un gemido de esfuerzo, aunque era claro que Clarisse de la cabaña de Ares había decidido subir el nivel un poco más de lo habitual esa mañana al notar la extraña presencia de los hijos de Afrodita entre ellos.

Piper parecía, por el contrario, divertida por los ejercicios y sin decirles una palabra, parecía retar a todos sus hermanos a seguirle el paso.

Drew era quien parecía poder seguir con el reto de su hermana mejor que ninguno, pero Mitchell sospechaba que era más que nada su orgullo logrando que por primera vez la altiva hija de Afrodita se ensuciara la ropa con el resto de los demás semidioses. De todas maneras, ambas hicieron una demostración fantástica en medio de los demás campistas y cuando el entrenamiento matutino hubo terminado, Piper se acercó con una gran sonrisa a extenderle la mano e intercambiar un par de palabras con ella. Drew parecía muy satisfecha por esto, aunque trataba de ocultarlo con su rostro desdeñoso habitual.

Mitchell, mientras tanto, el más observador entre sus hermanos, vigilaba las reacciones de los demás semidioses entre el público. Era claro que la aparición de la cabaña de Afrodita en las actividades cotidianas del campamento había causado una mezcla de reacciones entre ellos.

La cabaña de Ares los observaba con desdén, aunque tratando de ocultar su admiración por haber seguido con su riguroso entrenamiento del día. Los hijos e hijas de Apolo portaban grandes sonrisas en sus rostros y la mayoría de chicos no hacían más que apreciar los agraciados cuerpos de sus hermanas. Mitchell suponía que no debía extrañarse mucho al respecto, después de todo, Apolo era una de las cabañas con más rompecorazones del campamento, a excepción de sus hermanos y él, claro.

Luego observó a algunas hijas de Deméter, que parecían mirar a Piper y Drew en especial con cierta admiración, si sus sonrisas y excitación eran alguna pista. Katie Gardner, principalmente, parecía no cansarse de comentar el suceso en cuchicheos al oído de la persona a su lado, que en ese momento era su enamorado Travis Stoll.

Mitchell sintió un agudo punzón en su pecho al darse cuenta quién estaba al lado de este último sujeto, y no específicamente apreciando codiciosamente a sus hermanas como el resto del campamento. No, la mirada de Connor Stoll estaba clavada con molestia en él, como si solo mirarlo le causara fastidio y estuviera planeando alguna forma de eliminar el objeto que lo ofendía de su vista. Mitchell sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al imaginarse el tipo de torturas que el hijo de Hermes estaba preparando para él, así que, un segundo después dio media vuelta y salió trotando en la dirección de su cabaña.

—Mitch, ¿a dónde vas? —escuchó que André Florit, el hermano que más se acercaba a su edad, preguntaba a sus espaldas. Pero no se detuvo sino hasta que estuvo dentro de las cuatro paredes seguras de la cabaña de Afrodita.

Connor Stoll era una aguja clavada en su pecho que le impedía respirar con libertad cada vez que caminaba por el campamento. Y, lo peor de todo, era que había sido irremediablemente su culpa que así fuera. Claro, sus hermanas, Peyton Braunn y Sabrina Schultz, le habrían echado toda la culpa a Drew y a sus estúpidas reglas de unos años antes, pero ellas tendían a echar la culpa de todo a Drew cada vez que tenían ocasión; lo cual no era un gran consuelo para Mitchell.

Sin embargo, solo tuvo unos minutos para torturarse al respecto, inmediatamente después, la cabaña se comenzó a poblar con sus demás habitantes y Mitchell decidió que lo mejor sería acostarse en su cama con la excusa de estar cansado por el entrenamiento.

Desde ese lugar observó a sus hermanas haciendo el barullo habitual en el centro de la habitación, intercambiando bromas y risas que cambiaron su humor en un instante. Muy pronto, él mismo se estuvo riendo con el resto de sus hermanos cuando David Gael y Phonz Cox, de apenas 11 años, hicieron una imitación muy convincente de Drew y Lorelei mientras hacían ejercicio.

Lorelei Summers, quien demostraba una altivez casi tan legendaria como la de Drew Tanaka, comenzó a perseguirlos por toda la habitación en cuanto se dio cuenta y, muy pronto, Mitchell tuvo que levantarse de la cama para evitar que sus hermanos le pasaran por encima en sus correrías. Un segundo después, sintió una hermosa mano manicurada posarse sobre su hombro.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hizo que tú salieras corriendo así de pronto? No creas que no lo noté —Drew le preguntó con sus ojos entrecerrados, dejándole ver que no sería fácil evitar responderle.

Piper y Peyton estaban a poca distancia de ellos, aunque parecían entretenidas en la persecución de Lorelei y sus hermanos pequeños, por lo que Mitchell decidió ser discreto en su respuesta.

—No… no sé de qué hablas… —respondió, tratando de sonar sincero.

Drew, por supuesto, pudo ver a través de sus palabras e hizo un gesto de impaciencia que esta vez sí llamó la atención de Peyton.

—¿No me digas que todavía estás preocupado por el pequeño asunto con Connor Stoll? —Mitchell sintió que la cabaña se quedaba en silencio repentinamente al escuchar el nombre mencionado, todos los ojos puestos en él— Eso fue hace años.

—Fue solo hace un año —respondió desde el otro extremo de la habitación André, quien parecía más entretenido en doblar y colgar toda la ropa que había dejado tirada en su cama esa mañana antes de que sus hermanos le pasaran por encima con sus zapatillas de entrenamiento—. Y tampoco fue un asunto pequeño, Drew.

Mitchell y ella se sobrecogieron un poco por el tono de reprimenda que su hermano había utilizado, pero si Drew se sentía intimidada por este, no lo demostró.

—Como sea. ¿Te ha amenazado o ha soltado alguno de sus artefactos de bromas cuando pasabas?

Mitchell movió la cabeza de lado a lado despacio, ya que no recordaba que Connor hubiera tomado ninguna represalia de ese tipo después de haberle hecho…. aquello.

Desde entonces no se mostraba en los lugares que Mitchell frecuentaba, y cuando se cruzaban, como esta mañana, lo máximo que hacía era mirarlo con rabia contenida, la cual dejaba al hijo de Afrodita muy ofuscado.

Drew parecía creer que su respuesta corporal había sido suficiente, porque enseguida agregó:

—Entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. A estas alturas, ya habrá olvidado todo el asunto. Deja de parecer un cordero asustado cuando lo ves, me pones de los nervios.

Mitchell no sabía si en realidad merecía la reprimenda de su hermana, pero no podía dejar de admitir que había algo de verdad en lo que decía, ya había pasado todo un año. Seguramente, Connor ya se había olvidado de él.

—¿Qué asunto? —la voz de Piper impuso el silencio en los demás miembros de la cabaña, que ya habían levantado su voz de protesta ante la intromisión de Drew— ¿Alguien podría decirme de qué hablan?

Lacy, siempre dispuesta a contar una historia, fue la primera en saltar a dar la explicación:

—¿Recuerdas la antigua regla sobre romper el corazón de un chico como prueba de ser un hijo de Afrodita? —preguntó mientras esperaba al asentimiento de su hermana mayor. Piper se pusó tensa inmediatamente y lanzó una mirada molesta a Drew antes de asentir— Bueno, Lorelei fue quien eligió a Connor para Mitchell hace un año.

Lorelei, quien finalmente había alcanzado a David y Phonz mientras todos escuchaban a Drew y Mitchell y los zarandeaba un poco como lección por imitarla, los soltó al escuchar que su nombre era utilizado en la conversación, situación que los pequeños aprovecharon para escabullirse.

—¿Yo? No soy la responsable de eso. Yo solo seguía las reglas de Drew —dijo enfadada, aunque un segundo después tomó un mechón de cabello castaño que caía sobre su pecho y comenzó a ensortijarlo en sus dedos—. Además, Mitchell fue quien decidió dejarlo de esa forma.

Piper volcó sus ojos multicolores hacia su hermano menor, sorprendida.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó sin poder evitar su curiosidad.

Mitchell respiró hondo antes de volverse a su hermana avergonzado.

—Puede ser que… lo empujara desde la montaña de lava… —le dijo con una sonrisa afectada. Todavía recordaba el ruido sordo que había hecho el cuerpo de Connor al caer a la tierra, y a Travis corriendo al lado de su hermano y gritando para que alguien llamara a la cabaña de Apolo.

Piper se cubrió la boca con una mano para cubrir su sorpresa.

—¿Mitchell? ¿Tú hiciste eso?

Mitchell asintió y Drew se cruzó de brazos para proseguir.

—El tonto no tomaba un no como respuesta. Mitchell solo se defendió —Piper podía notar por el rostro mortificado de su hermano que había algo más que no había revelado al resto—. Además, el asunto había durado más de lo que habíamos pensado. Mitchell tenía que seducirlo y botarlo en una semana y ya habían pasado tres.

—Es increíble que soportara a un Stoll por tanto tiempo —interrumpió Lorelei haciendo una mueca de disgusto—, ya solo eso merecía una medalla.

—¡Eso no es lo importante! —gritó de pronto Peyton poniéndose frente a Lorelei para hincar uno de sus puntiagudos dedos en su costado— Desde entonces, Mitchell teme todos los días que Connor vaya a vengarse cuando menos lo espera.

Todos en la cabaña asintieron con gravedad, aunque Lorelei solo lanzó una protesta por el abuso a su cintura. Mitchell, observó Piper, no parecía compartir la opinión general.

—Como sea, ya ha pasado todo un año —volvió a retomar Drew mirando a todos sus hermanos esta vez—, estoy segura que Connor Stoll se ha olvidado del asunto y solo es Mitchell siendo paranoico.

Era la segunda vez que Drew declaraba que Connor se había olvidado de él, y aunque no quería admitirlo, esas palabras parecían herirlo más que cualquier otra cosa.

—No olvides a quién le debo ser paranoico, Drew —le increpó con molestia antes de dar media vuelta y dirigirse a la puerta de su cabaña.

Desde afuera podía escuchar las voces de sus demás hermanos discutiendo con Drew y a Piper tratando de poner a todos en orden, así que no se preocupó por buscar un momento a solas. Piper podía ocuparse de ellos sin problema.

Mitchell dio una cuidadosa mirada a lo que podía ver del campamento desde el porche de su cabaña. Las otras cabañas rodeando la Fogata de Hestia parecían estar tan llenas de semidioses como la suya a esa hora, a excepción de la cabaña de Artemisa que siempre permanecía vacía y la de Dionisio, seguramente también vacía con Polux atendiendo el plantío de fresas.

Como buscaba un lugar para estar solo, se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Artemisa sin mucha prisa, lanzando miradas de reojo a la cabaña de Hermes al frente de su cabaña. Desde donde estaba podía ver a algunos de sus integrantes saliendo y entrando, pero ninguna señal del muchacho de los ojos azules y cabello ensortijado que conocía tan bien.

La soledad de la cabaña de Artemisa siempre daba a los hijos de Afrodita un buen porche donde estar solos y relajarse cada vez que lo necesitaran. Los bancos de plata repujados con flores y los cojines blancos que los cubrían le daban al lugar un aspecto pacífico y calmo que muy pocos sitios en el campamento poseían. Aunque Mitchell sabía que por dentro la atmósfera era totalmente diferente, con los cuadros de cacería y los trofeos de las correrías que las Cazadoras de Artemisa solían traer cuando visitaban el campamento muy de vez en cuando.

Mitchell estuvo contento ahí, por lo que restaba de la mañana, oculto tras las cortinas plateadas que caían de las columnas del porche, pero que todavía le permitían observar la actividad y los movimientos de los demás campistas.

Drew había logrado tocar un punto sensible en él una vez más. Connor había pasado de ser un chico pesado y redundante en su vida hacía un año, a alguien que invadía sus pensamientos constantemente en la actualidad.

Cuando la noticia del elegido de su prueba fue anunciada por Lorelei, Mitchell no tuvo ningún problema en seguir adelante con los planes. No era que Connor fuera alguien que le hubiera hecho alguna broma pesada en el pasado y él quisiera vengarse. Era solo que deseaba terminar con la estúpida prueba lo más pronto posible y olvidar que había participado de ella en el futuro.

Ni siquiera recordaba que Connor se hubiera fijado demasiado en él cuando se habían conocido, después de la gran catástrofe del mango dorado que lo tuvo a él y a André tratando de alejarse del campo de batalla que habían formado sus hermanas mayores en el centro de su cabaña. Pero sí que recordaba la primera vez que habían hablado solos.

Una hora antes, Lorelei le había dado una lista de lugares que frecuentaba el joven Stoll y luego lo había besado en ambas mejillas con esa forma suya de parecer dulce aun pidiendo las cosas más crueles, le había deseado buena suerte y prácticamente lo había sacado de la cabaña.

Así que Mitchell se había puesto en camino hacia la playa observando que la tarde había alejado a la mayoría de campistas hacia los porches de sus cabañas o a la Gran Casa, buscando la sombra.

Por suerte, Lorelei le había dado uno de sus sombreros Dior y aunque este había arrancado algunos silbidos y risitas a su paso, Mitchell no podía estar más agradecido por la protección a su cabeza bajo el sol abrasador y los más de cuarenta grados de temperatura que seguramente estaba experimentando.

Caminó lo que le pareció una eternidad antes de ver una tienda de campaña militar en medio de la playa, que en ese momento le parecía mejor que cualquier oasis en el desierto. Connor Stoll estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas en medio de su tienda, ocupado en lo que a Mitchell le parecía un artefacto que no parecía tener otro uso que arrojar un humo negro de vez en cuando.

Mitchell se sentía sofocado por el calor y el sudor que corría por sus mejillas y sus brazos, su cabello castaño que usualmente mantenía arreglado y perfilando su rostro debía verse atroz, pegado a su cráneo por la transpiración, su camiseta estaba empapada y pegándose a su vez a su cuerpo y, por último, sus ojos de color ámbar se sentían irritados por la arena y debían verse muy rojos para ese momento. Realmente no se sentía preparado ni con ánimo de conquistar a nadie, pero tampoco sentía ganas de permanecer bajo el sol un minuto más. Así que, con una aclaración de garganta y unos ojos azules sorprendidos como respuesta, dio dos pasos al interior de la tienda y se tendió de bruces antes de susurrar.

—¿Te importa si descanso un momento? —y no esperando la respuesta, continuó— ¿No? Bueno, gracias.

Ni siquiera le importó el largo silencio que precedió a su llegada, que se imaginaba Connor aprovechaba para prepararle una broma pesada que lo hiciera salir volando de su tienda. Tomó esos minutos para recobrar aliento, dejar que la brisa del mar, que ahora podía sentir al no estar en medio de la arena secara su cuerpo lleno de sudor y poco a poco volvió a sentir las fuerzas volver a sus miembros. Drew podía decir lo que quisiera acerca de que el entrenamiento era para las otras cabañas y no para los hijos de Afrodita, pero en ese momento Mitchell estaba más que dispuesto a entrenar cada mañana religiosamente si es que esto lo hacía resistir mejor el calor. Aunque tampoco le importaría desarrollar un poco de los músculos de los demás campistas.

Con ojos perezosos, finalmente recordó su misión y examinó al semidiós a su lado. Connor era delgado y su apariencia descuidada no hacía mucho para mejorar su atractivo; aunque sus ojos azules eran bonitos. Mitchell no podría decir que se sintiera atraído hacia él solo mirando lo que tenía en frente. Un par de músculos desarrollándose asomaban tras las mangas cortas de su camiseta, pero eso era todo.

—Umm, ¿te sientes mejor? —escuchó que le preguntaba Connor un momento después.

Mitchell comenzó a incorporarse despacio sin quitarle los ojos de encima al otro muchacho. Connor era más alto que él, pero eso se podría decir de la mayoría de semidioses de su edad en esos tiempos. Mitchell solo creía que era un retoño tardío, ya que la altura de su padre y Afrodita no eran ninguna indicación de que él fuera a medir menos de un metro y setenta centímetros cuando llegara a la madurez.

Sabía que Connor era un año mayor que él y además que jamás lo había visto tratando de conquistar a alguna chica o chico en el campamento. O, al menos, de la manera normal que los otros chicos lo hacían. Mitchell sospechaba como sus hermanos que la rivalidad entre Katie Gardner y Travis, hermano mayor de Connor, era tan solo una manera muy diferente de demostrar interés por parte de este último.

—Umm, ¿Mitchell?

El joven mencionado salió de su estupor al escuchar su nombre y volvió a fijar la atención en su acompañante.

—Ah, sí, ¿qué decías?

Connor levantó una de sus cejas antes de dejar el artefacto que tenía en sus manos a un lado e incorporarse de rodillas hacia una hielera que tenía a su lado. Mitchell no la había notado al entrar en la tienda, seguramente distraído por el calor y el pronto desvanecimiento que iba a sufrir si no encontraba una sombra prontamente.

Pero ahora veía a Connor demorándose en su búsqueda entre las botellas y latas de refresco en el interior con mucha atención, hasta que este finalmente sacó una bebida de color rosa que pasó al otro muchacho con una sonrisa de lado.

Mitchell observó la lata que ahora tenía en su mano: 7up de cereza. ¿Estaba bromeando?

—¿No tienes agua? —le preguntó enrollando los ojos para demostrar que no le causaba gracia su broma.

Connor de todas formas se rio para sí mismo y recibió la lata de vuelta. Cuando terminó su nueva búsqueda, le dio a Mitchell una botella simple de agua, sin ninguna marca o etiqueta. Esto hizo que se sintiera aprensivo al principio y examinara la bebida un momento más largo del habitual, buscando algún truco oculto, pero el agua estaba fría y cuando la destapó no sintió ningún olor extraño, por lo que procedió a darle pequeños sorbos con cautela.

—Así que… —comenzó a decir cuando el agua finalmente dejó que su cuerpo dejara de asfixiarlo— ¿vienes aquí a menudo?

Connor había vuelto a su trabajo anterior, pero ahora miraba a Mitchell de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo. La pregunta fue recibida con humor, ya que una pequeña sonrisa terminó de formarse en sus labios antes de responder.

—Solo cuando quiero tranquilidad.

Mitchell ni siquiera se dio por aludido. Había comenzado a dejar salir su encanto y lo sentía emanar de su cuerpo y rodear a Connor con la facilidad habitual de un hijo de Afrodita.

—Oh, pensé que habías puesto tu tienda para salvar a las personas en peligro de morir asfixiadas de calor.

Connor pareció reflexionar sobre estas palabras antes de levantar su rostro y mirar al otro joven a la cara.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Mitchell sonrió al recibir la atención, dejó su botella de agua a un lado y procedió a cambiar de asiento, ubicándose esta vez a un lado del otro semidiós, aparentemente examinando el trabajo en sus manos.

—Oh, ya sabes. Salí a dar un paseo por la playa y el sol me dejó devastado —luego volvió su rostro hacia Connor, quien para ese momento no perdía ningún movimiento de sus labios—. Si no hubiera sido por ti, no sé qué habría pasado conmigo.

Algo en los ojos de Connor pareció aclararse cuando cruzaron las miradas, ese mismo algo hizo que su garganta se quedara seca en ese momento, haciendo muy difícil que tragara la saliva en su boca.

—Ah… ¿sí? —le dijo aparentemente teniendo problemas para formar las palabras. Mitchell no tenía idea de por qué Drew y Lorelei se preocupaban tanto sobre cuál era el momento preciso para usar el encanto de Afrodita en sus víctimas, era algo tan simple—, bueno, eh… yo…

Mitchell posó una de sus manos en el brazo de Connor y este se tensó visiblemente, por lo que Mitchell comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente para que se tranquilizara, el hecho de que pudiera sentir sus músculos naciendo a través de su firme carne no tenía nada que ver con el asunto.

—¿Y qué es eso en lo que estás trabajando? —le preguntó con su sonrisa más atractiva, los ojos de Connor inmediatamente fueron hacia sus labios otra vez— ¿Otra de tus bromas pesadas para mi cabaña?

Connor negó inmediatamente con la cabeza tal acusación.

—No, es para… digo, necesitaba afinarse para…

Mitchell podía sentir la respiración trabajosa del otro muchacho en su rostro y su sonrisa era más que genuina. Connor Stoll no era tan atractivo como la mayoría de campistas, pero era ciertamente adorable cuando se sonrojaba o se ponía nervioso. Mitchell sentía curiosidad por las diferentes expresiones que podría sacar de él antes de que acabara la semana.

Sus manos seguían acariciando sus brazos y ahora habían subido un poco más, hacia sus bíceps. Bueno, quizá el muchacho todavía tenía alguna esperanza de desarrollar buenos músculos, porque lo que Mitchell sentía, pues, no era decepcionante.

Mitchell ya estaba imaginando el tipo de ropa y accesorios que le sentarían mejor al cuerpo del joven Stoll cuando este finalmente terminó de formar sus palabras.

—¡Fuegos artificiales!

—¿Qué?

—Para esta noche —agregó Connor pensando que eso sería de ayuda. Cuando Mitchell siguió con el rostro confundido, finalmente continuó—. Es el mecanismo que controla los fuegos artificiales de esta noche. La última vez no estuvo bien calibrado y por eso hoy decidí darle un vistazo.

Mitchell levantó ambas cejas un tanto impresionado, antes de volver a sonreír con picardía.

—Ya veo, por un momento pensé que estabas invitándome a ver los fuegos artificiales contigo.

Connor dejó caer el artefacto que tenía en las manos, y este rodó unos centímetros hacia el sol, antes de detenerse en la arena. En seguida fue tras de él, pero, al regresar, se detuvo a unos pasos de Mitchell, inseguro de volver a su antigua posición.

—Oh, ¿ir conmigo?… eh, bueno, si quieres… digo, sería una buena idea. Tengo un lugar especial para observar el cielo donde no nos molestarían.

Mitchell sabía cuándo debía retirarse para dar espacio a la otra persona de extrañar su proximidad, así que se puso de pie también y dio unos pasos hacia su sombrero olvidado. Luego de percatarse que tenía un poco de arena encima, se entretuvo quitándosela unos segundos.

—Claro, eso suena divertido —le dijo aún sin mirarlo directamente, pero con una sonrisa todavía adornando sus labios—. Especialmente la parte en donde no seríamos molestados. ¿Te importa? —le preguntó Mitchell señalando su camiseta, todavía húmeda por el sudor.

Connor abrió enormemente sus ojos, pero volvió a asentir con fuerza, sin siquiera dudarlo. Mitchell se acercó hasta él y le ofreció su sombrero, Connor lo tomó después de unos segundos de indecisión. Inmediatamente, Mitchell se quitó la camiseta sudada y volvió a ponerse el sombrero en la cabeza.

—Bueno, te veo esta noche.

El rostro rojo hasta las orejas de Connor cuando Mitchell se acercó a depositar un beso de despedida en su mejilla fue demasiado enternecedor como para no contarlo a toda su cabaña en cuanto estuvo de vuelta.

Al principio, todo le había parecido una gran broma y aventura. Era Connor Stoll, después de todo, un tipo divertido. Seguro que también se tomaría con gracia el que alguien le rompiera el corazón… Dioses, ¿por qué era que todos los hijos de Afrodita eran tan estúpidos? ¿No se suponía que eran los mejores en cuestiones del amor?

Mitchell no había hecho nada más que arrepentirse de su comportamiento desde el día en que había visto el rostro de infelicidad de Connor, al recibir la respuesta más egoísta de su vida. Mitchell se merecía su odio y desprecio por el resto de la eternidad, lo sabía y lo esperaba.

Lo único para lo que no estaba verdaderamente preparado era para ser olvidado.

Un ruido a sus espaldas lo sacó de sus depresivos pensamientos y, muy pronto, una de las cortinas plateadas de la cabaña de Artemisa se partió para revelar a su hermana Piper.

—Ahí estás, comenzaba a preocuparme —le dijo con una sonrisa al verlo y luego se sentó a su lado.

Mitchell se acomodó un poco en su asiento para recibirla, y finalmente hundió su cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

—No es culpa de Drew, fui yo el estúpido —le confesó cuando estuvo cómodo otra vez.

Piper le dio unas cuantas palmadas en su pierna, mientras las envolvía con las suyas y pasaba ambos brazos por su torso en un abrazo cariñoso.

Hubiera sido increíble, para los miembros de cualquier otra cabaña, el grado de intimidad física al que llegaban los hijos de Afrodita. Era supernatural. Quizá era que ellos podían percibir con mayor facilidad cuando algo serio atormentaba los corazones de otra persona, o que el modo más sencillo de demostrar su afecto o compañerismo era mediante el contacto físico. Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, Mitchell amaba ese aspecto particular que compartía con sus hermanos.

—Hay algo más que te molesta sobre el asunto con Connor, ¿verdad? —preguntó Piper en un susurro confidencial, como si temiera descubrir los secretos de su hermano sin su permiso— ¿Quieres contármelo?

Mitchell quería hacerlo, decirle que había sido un estúpido por seguir con los planes de su cabaña después de descubrir la amorosa y bella persona que era Connor en el interior; lo mucho que lo hacía reír, y lo mucho que Mitchell amaba…

Otra vez sintió la punzada en su interior al recordar su corta pero intensa relación.

—¿Mitchell?

La voz de Piper volvió a sacarlo de sus pensamientos. No quería preocuparla, así que estuvo a punto de inventarle algo que la despistara sobre sus verdaderos remordimientos, cuando sus siguientes palabras lo dejaron sin aliento.

—No me parece que Connor se haya olvidado de ti —usaba su tono más sincero, así que él le creyó de inmediato.

—¿En verdad lo crees? —Mitchell odiaba el tono de esperanza que había aparecido en medio de sus palabras, pero al menos se sentía seguro de que Piper no lo juzgaría por ello.

—Oh, hermanito, claro que sí —le dijo ella volviendo a apretarlo entre sus brazos—. Cualquiera que en verdad te conozca sabe que no podrías ser capaz de hacer nada que hiriera a los demás a propósito.

—Pero sí lo hice. Connor debe odiarme ahora.

Piper dejó que Mitchell recuperara su espacio cuando este se incorporó en su asiento, sin embargo, todavía depositó una de sus manos en su espalda, dibujando círculos en ella a modo de caricia.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste exactamente?

Mitchell lanzó un gemido ahogado, exasperado por su incapacidad de hablar de ello con honestidad incluso después de todo un año, pero decidió que, al menos, era tiempo de sacar a relucir su peor lado ante su hermana.

Desde entonces, Mitchell se había esforzado en madurar y mejorar sus defectos, era por ello que Piper no veía en él sino a un chico atento y dispuesto a ayudarla en todo. Lo cual, a decir verdad, no era demasiado diferente a lo que había hecho antes. La única diferencia era que ahora lo hacía sin reservas y antes simplemente lo hacía, aunque por dentro estuviera en completo desacuerdo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He cambiado el muro de lava por una montaña de lava solo porque necesitaba un lugar alto y con una plataforma para unas escenas en este fic, espero que me perdonen esta libertad.
> 
>  
> 
> **Cabaña de Afrodita:**  
>  Los personajes canónicos de la cabaña de Afrodita son Silena Beauregard (fallecida), Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Mitchell, Valentina Diaz y Lacy, pero según la información que el autor, Rick Riordan, dio a través de los libros de Percy Jackson y sus secuelas, se conoce que existen nueve hijas y cuatro hijos sin nombrar integrándola para el final de Los héroes del Olimpo.  
> De esta forma, desarrollé algunos personajes originales para completar estos números, que pasaré a detallar en estas notas:
> 
> Libby Dawson, de diez años, es la más joven de la cabaña y la promesa de una futura reina de belleza en el campamento. Libby tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, y un rostro armonioso y hermoso que nadie deja de admirar. Su personalidad es extrovertida y juguetona, además de muy abierta en sus emociones. Algunas veces es caprichosa, pero usualmente tiene una disposición alegre que hace reír a sus hermanos.


	2. La primera caída

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solo André te podría afirmar que el amor se desarrolla por completo en tres semanas.  
> Pero Mitchell y Connor fueron quienes lo comprobaron.

Connor se había mostrado más seguro de sí mismo en esa primera cita. El lugar que había elegido no estaba en la playa con el resto de los demás campistas. Los árboles del bosque del norte se alzaban grandes e imponentes en la oscuridad de la noche, pero Connor guio a Mitchell a través de ellos hacia su puesto de observación sobre las ramas del árbol más alto sin ningún contratiempo o encuentro desagradable.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados en el piso de la pequeña plataforma, una frazada cubriéndolos del frío, Mitchell pudo apreciar todo el esfuerzo que Connor había puesto en esta primera cita. Unos cojines suaves para recostar sus espaldas, snacks y bebidas en una caja a su lado y pequeñas linternas a su alrededor que iluminaban el lugar con la luz necesaria para poder ver a su compañero, pero no la suficiente como para llamar la atención de los demás campistas en la playa.

—Sí que es un lugar perfecto —no pudo dejar de decirle una vez que estuvieron sentados uno al lado del otro y los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a iluminar el cielo—. Tú sí que sabes cómo impresionar a alguien.

Connor sonrió con satisfacción ante sus palabras. Su cabello, por una vez, no cubría sus bellos ojos azules y Mitchell podía observarlos tanto como quería. Su apariencia también había cambiado un poco desde esa tarde en la playa. Ahora usaba ciertas pulseras en sus muñecas con intrincados símbolos forjados en metal oscuro, que Mitchell suponía eran su patético esfuerzo por usar algún accesorio; su cabello castaño estaba peinado ordenadamente hacia un lado, lo cual había borrado su imagen atolondrada de costumbre por completo, y se había cambiado la camiseta del campamento por una limpia.

—Bueno, lo intenté —le respondió sin dejar de sonreír, toda su atención puesta en Mitchell sin perder ninguno de sus gestos—. Quería que esta noche fuera especial para ti.

Mitchell sintió entonces uno de los primeros brincos en su corazón que había sentido por Connor a partir de ese momento. La sinceridad del muchacho siendo más halagadora que mil frases bonitas. Sin embargo, esa noche no le prestó demasiada atención a este nuevo sentimiento, más ocupado como estaba en lograr que el muchacho siguiera enamorándose de él.

—Eso es muy dulce —le dijo antes de acercar sus labios a su mejilla con cautela y darle un beso prolongado cuando vio que su acción no recibía una mala respuesta—. Gracias, es perfecta.

Connor tragó saliva antes de poder formar palabras, su rostro encendiéndose repentinamente.

—Eres muy hermoso…

Mitchell notó que Connor se ponía rojo hasta las orejas después de darse cuenta de lo que había dejado que saliera de sus labios. Casi sintió pena por él (seguramente era el encanto de Afrodita que había usado ese día temprano aún causando estragos en la mente de su víctima), pero enterró esos sentimientos en lo más hondo, mientras lamía sus labios y acercaba su rostro al del otro muchacho.

—Y tú eres tan dulce, Connor.

Su primer beso fue memorable porque ninguno parecía estar seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Mitchell sabía que los primeros besos eran incómodos y vergonzosos después de todo lo que había escuchado decir entre sus hermanos y hermanas más experimentados, pero también sabía que era su deber como hijo de Afrodita marcar un buen precedente para el siguiente.

Connor besaba como era él, un poco atolondrado queriendo prolongar el contacto —aunque se estuviera quedando sin aire—, pero con toda la pasión que podía demostrar. Sus manos estaban apretadas sobre su regazo cuando Mitchell las encontró tanteando, pero lo siguieron obedientemente cuando este las depositó en su cintura y espalda.

—Bien, bien —lo animó Mitchell cuando logró separarlo. Luego volvió a lamer sus labios para humedecerlos y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—, ahora abre un poco la boca.

Connor lucía como un cachorro aturdido queriendo seguir las órdenes de su amo, aún no muy seguro de lo que quería o cómo conseguirlo de tener una idea. Mitchell encontraba excitante poder moldearlo a su gusto.

Esa noche, el árbol en el que estaban permaneció iluminado por mucho tiempo después de que el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales concluyera. Al llegar a su cabaña, apenas a tiempo de evitar a las arpías en busca de semidioses fuera de la cama, todos sus hermanos estaban ya dormidos. A excepción de Drew, quien lo esperaba leyendo una revista sentada sobre su cama.

—¿Pasaste un buen rato con Connor Stoll? —le preguntó en voz baja, indicándole con una mano que tomara asiento a su lado.

Mitchell se sentía un poco agitado todavía, por todas las cosas nuevas que había probado esa noche con un muchacho; cosas que había estado esperando con ansias, se admitía ahora que podía ser sincero consigo mismo. No era lo mismo escuchar hablar de sus amores a sus hermanos y experimentar el despliegue de este en su propia piel por primera vez. Así que se acercó sin protestar, con una sonrisa todavía adornando su rostro.

—Fue… no lo sé. ¿Excitante?

Drew levantó una de sus cejas antes de devolverle una sonrisa pícara y contener un poco su risa.

—Ya lo veo, luces como un niño en una tienda de dulces.

Mitchell no pudo evitar reír ante esta broma. Todavía demasiado contento para ver a dónde se quería dirigir su hermana.

—Oh, Drew, no pensé que sería así… digo, Connor Stoll no era alguien en quien me hubiera fijado antes.

Drew asintió concediéndole esto a su hermano.

—Sí, los Stoll son más pesados que otra cosa. Ya se merecían una de nuestras venganzas. Lorelei estuvo muy molesta cuando echaron a perder su Louis Vuitton con la última broma que le hicieron.

Mitchell dejó de sonreír al escuchar las palabras de su hermana mayor. ¿Venganza? Claro, lo había olvidado por un momento. Lorelei estaba furiosa y le había encargado romperle el corazón al otro muchacho. Era su prueba y nada más.

—Hazte un favor y trata de no encariñarte mucho con él —le aconsejó Drew finalmente poniéndose de pie y guardando su revista en un estante al lado de su cama—. Recuerda que debes botarlo en una semana y de sentir lástima por él, podrías arruinar todo el plan.

Mitchell se puso de pie y fue hacia su propia cama sin decir otra palabra a su hermana. Pero esa noche no pudo dormir. Preocupado por lo que tendría que hacer en seis días más.

Los días que siguieron Mitchell se dividía entre la preocupación, la culpa y una dicha casi infinita. Connor lo invitaba a participar de casi todas sus aventuras y Mitchell no había recordado reír tanto o ser tan feliz como en esos días. Finalmente entendía de qué se trataba el campamento mestizo, qué actividades y competencias hacían los chicos de su edad para divertirse y qué se sentía ganar algunas y perder otras teniendo a alguien que lo animaba incondicionalmente. Por las tardes, ambos se perdían en el bosque o en los sembríos de fresas y hacían cosas que ahuyentaban a las ninfas que se atrevían a aparecer.

El campamento había tomado su nueva relación con bastante buen humor también. Connor y Mitchell se tomaban las bromas sobre sus continuas desapariciones sin dejar que los perturbaran y, de vez en cuando, hacían un par ellos mismos para mantener las cosas entretenidas.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano menor, Travis finalmente había pedido una cita a una contrariada Katie Gardner, a quien Mitchell inmediatamente convenció para darle una oportunidad. Connor le había contado lo mucho que su hermano mayor había estado enamorado de ella desde que la había visto por primera vez y esto había conmovido y motivado su lado de hijo de Afrodita.

Por esa semana, las cosas habían ido de maravilla, e incluso Lorelei y Drew se mostraban cariñosas y entusiasmadas cuando Mitchell les reportaba que todo iba viento en popa con el hijo de Hermes.

Claro, pasados esos siete días, las cosas no podían seguir de igual forma.

Mitchell recordaba que esa noche, en la cena, Lorelei les había dicho a sus hermanos y a él sentados en la mesa de Afrodita, que se vencía el plazo y Drew había palmeado su hombro deseándole buena suerte.

—No te preocupes por las represalias. La cabaña de Afrodita te cuidará las espaldas mientras los Stoll estén molestos contigo, ¿verdad?

Sus hermanos asintieron de acuerdo con esta promesa y Mitchell no se atrevió a decirles que eso no era lo que le molestaba en realidad.

Al término de la cena, Mitchell se acercó hacia la mesa de Hermes con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios.

—Connor, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Connor no lo había notado llegar hasta que la voz de Mitchell lo sorprendió a sus espaldas. Por lo que, al voltear a verlo, todavía tenía sus labios embarrados de mostaza por la hamburguesa que acababa de morder.

—¿Que no tuvieron suficiente esta tarde? —preguntó Travis con picardía. Antes de que su hermano se pusiera de pie y sus demás hermanos y hermanas comenzaran a reír a su costa.

Mitchell tomó de la mano a Connor sin decir otra palabra y lo llevó fuera del comedor hacia el anfiteatro, que estaba completamente desierto en ese momento. Su novio lo seguía con humor y apretando su mano de vez en cuando con afecto.

Mitchell los dirigió hacia la primera banca vacía que vio e hizo que se sentaran. Luego de ello, se quedó observando los labios manchados de Connor por un tiempo considerable, sin poder decir más palabras.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —le preguntó Connor ladeando la cabeza.

Mitchell no podía dejar de encontrarlo adorable. Rayos, ¿por qué era tan difícil dejar a alguien? Quizá si se fijara en todos sus defectos a la vez, se le haría más fácil.

—Ok, empiezas a alarmarme —dijo de pronto Connor, aún con el tono alegre y bromista que le era característico—. Cuando me miras así, es cuando he hecho algo que te exaspera. Pero en este momento solo estoy sentado contigo, así que no tengo idea de qué hice.

Mitchell enrolló los ojos ante esta declaración, y finalmente sacó un klenex del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¿Cómo te miro? —le preguntó comenzando a limpiar la mostaza de los labios de su novio. ¿Podía alguien ser tan descuidado con su aspecto? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Mitchell con un tipo como este?

—Entrecierras tus bellos ojos —comenzó a enumerar Connor mientras se inclinaba hacia Mitchell un poco más para hacer su trabajo más sencillo—, levantas tu perfecta nariz y juntas los labios adorablemente como si estuvieras comiendo un limón.

Mitchell, que se encontraba haciendo justamente estos gestos, rompió en una carcajada después de escucharlo.

Claro, eso era lo que estaba haciendo con él.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Desde cuándo me conoces tan bien? —le preguntó después de terminar de reír y rodear el cuello de su novio con sus brazos.

—Paso las tres cuartas partes de mi día viéndote y aprendiendo todo lo que pueda sobre ti para que no se te vaya a ocurrir despertar y darte cuenta que una persona como tú no puede estar con un tipo regular como yo —le confesó Connor a media voz, todavía sonriendo con serenidad, imaginando que podía ser sincero con su novio sin parecer un perdedor—. Ahora ya sé qué perfume usas, qué te gusta beber y comer, y las demás cosas de programación solo para adultos que no puedo comentar en voz alta.

Mitchell volvió a reír. Se sentía tan a gusto en los brazos de Connor, escuchando todas las cosas graciosas y los halagos con los que siempre se dirigía a él. Le parecía increíble que al día siguiente no tendría la libertad de estrecharlo entre sus brazos como en ese momento.

—Escucha, Connor, es muy divertido estar contigo, la he pasado muy bien estos días.

Connor todavía no había dejado de sonreír a este punto, pero había comenzado a arrugar las cejas en señal de incomprensión.

Mitchell no mejoró esta confusión cuando se apartó de su cuerpo y dejó un espacio considerable entre ellos.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es solo que… no estoy seguro de que lo que siento por ti sea algo más que amistad —Excelente, pensó Mitchell, de esa forma, todavía podían ser amigos, tal vez, y más adelante quizá pudieran retomar lo que habían empezado.

No era que estuviera torciendo las reglas de Drew. Simplemente era que no quería acabar siendo lanzado desde la cabaña de Hermes hacia el lago o algo peor. Estaba cuidándose a sí mismo, eso era todo. O esa sería la excusa que daría si alguno de sus hermanos lo interrogaba.

—¿Por qué no volvemos a ser amigos?

Connor no parecía entender esta pregunta. Ahora miraba a Mitchell como si hubiera perdido el juicio o alguien más ocupara su cuerpo. Mitchell podía entender perfectamente esta desilusión, después de todo, no le había dado ninguna pista de que su relación tan repentina fuera a terminar de forma tan abrupta. Hubiera querido hacerlo, pero eso iba en contra de todas las reglas de Drew y Mitchell no tenía el valor suficiente en ese momento para desafiar a su hermana. Lo único que sentía era una enorme compasión por Connor.

—¿Amigos...? ¿Tú haces esas cosas con tus amigos?

Y ante esta pregunta, Mitchell dejó de sentir compasión o cualquier otro tipo de sentimiento relacionado con alguien que no fuera él mismo. Mitchell sintió que la sangre se aglomeraba en su cabeza y se quedó de piedra por unos segundos. Dioses, ¿qué era lo que Connor había dicho? ¿Estaba insinuando que..? ¿Qué?

Su pensamiento dio un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados y comenzó a reflexionar sobre todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos. Se habían divertido, ¿no era así? La habían pasado bien, Mitchell se había sentido tan a gusto con Connor que quizá, inadvertidamente, ¿le había hecho creer que era así con todo el mundo? ¿Qué acaso no lo conocía para nada? Claro que no, solo habían comenzado a salir por una semana. Mitchell había sido demasiado apasionado con él. Dioses, ¿por qué era que no había sido más cuidadoso?

Era la primera vez que alguien había insinuado algo así en su vida. Tenía 14 años, ¿acaso parecía alguien que se iba al bosque con cualquier muchacho? Bueno, eso sonaba mal. Muy mal. ¿Qué era lo que el resto del campamento hablaría de él después de esto? Mitchell sabía lo que murmuraban a las espaldas de sus hermanos mayores, pero nunca se imaginó que él estaría al otro lado de estos susurros en algún momento. ¿Estaba preparado para todo eso? Dioses, ¿qué había estado haciendo?

Connor pareció darse cuenta un segundo después de lo que había insinuado porque inmediatamente después abrió enormemente los ojos y se lanzó a abrazar a Mitchell.

—¡Lo siento! No, no era lo que yo quería decir —Mitchell estaba demasiado chocado como para intentar quitárselo de encima—. Discúlpame, por favor. Te prometo que seré mejor. ¡Haré todo lo que tú me digas! Por favor, perdóname.

Mitchell finalmente reaccionó ante estas palabras. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien rogar de esa forma. Que fuera Connor, el muchacho a quien había llegado a querer, le dolía demasiado y fue suficiente para volver a sentir la compasión de hacía unos instantes.

—No. Debo irme —le dijo al fin, poniéndose de pie a duras penas, sin poder quitarse a Connor de encima.

—No, por favor, Mitchell —le volvió a pedir Connor todavía sentado, abrazado a su cintura—. No sé por qué dije eso. Te quiero demasiado, no puedo volver a ser solo tu amigo.

El hijo de Afrodita sentía que Connor tenía razón. Tal vez había usado demasiado encanto en el pobre muchacho al principio de su relación, y de esa forma había arruinado cualquier oportunidad de volver a ser su amigo de ahí en adelante. Todo había sido su culpa, si tan solo hubiera escuchado las advertencias de Drew o Lorelei.

—Connor…

Mitchell intentaba quitar los brazos de su cintura sin ningún éxito. Si no hacía algo rápido y se alejaba, su propia convicción de abandonarlo se vendría abajo.

—Sé que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, pero mejoraré —le rogó Connor sin dejar que Mitchell pudiera hablar—. Te lo prometo, por favor, dame otra oportunidad.

Mitchell sentía que se le rompía el corazón al escucharlo.

—No eres tú, Connor. Tú eres más que perfecto —le aseguró Mitchell frustrado ante su incapacidad para dejar al otro muchacho en buenos términos—. Soy yo, todo es mi culpa.

—Mitchell, no —finalmente había logrado liberarse de Connor y dar dos pasos en retirada, pero este se había puesto en pie y lo había atrapado entre sus brazos una vez más—. Por favor, podemos arreglar cualquier cosa. Dame una oportunidad.

Mitchell quería llorar. No se atrevía a confesarle a Connor que todo había sido una estúpida prueba de su cabaña, ni tampoco a confesar que al principio ni siquiera le había gustado de verdad.

Las cosas habían cambiado en esos días juntos y era muy patético tener que pensar que, de haberse dado las circunstancias de otra forma, Mitchell hubiera sido la persona rogando a Connor que no lo dejara.

Por otro lado, Connor pareció tomar su titubeo por consentimiento, porque un segundo después comenzaba a besarlo con tanta pasión como nunca lo había hecho antes. Mitchell sentía que las piernas se le debilitaban y se quedó sin aliento. En el fondo de su mente, tenía que volver a culparse a sí mismo; él había sido quien le había enseñado a Connor cómo besar.

Y sí que había prestado atención en sus lecciones, estúpido hijo de Hermes.

Como conclusión de esa noche, y a su incapacidad de poder dejar la pasión que lo abrasaba cuando Connor lo besaba, Mitchell no pudo dejar a su enamorado.

Y en su cabaña, las cosas fueron de mal en peor.

—¡¿Cómo es que no pudiste botarlo hoy?! —gritaba Lorelei con los puños en sus caderas— ¡¿Es que acaso te olvidaste de qué iba todo?!

—Lo sé, pero… es solo que… fue mi culpa. Usé mucho encanto y ahora él no quiere…

Drew y Lorelei gimieron hacia el cielo totalmente exasperadas.

—¡¿Qué no les hemos dicho una y otra vez que nunca usen demasiado encanto en las personas?! —esta vez intervino Drew molesta— ¡El tipo podría estar así por semanas!

Mitchell agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Lo sabía, pero era la primera vez que lo usaba para una relación. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía saber cuándo era demasiado?

—Es muy difícil de medir las primeras veces —se escuchó la voz de su hermano André al fondo de la cabaña—, no sean tan duras con él.

Drew se cruzó de brazos y observó a sus demás hermanos con una mirada torva.

—Además, Mitchell ya rompió con él —dijo tímidamente Sabrina, quien casi no se atrevía a decir nunca nada por temor a Drew—, el que Connor Stoll no lo comprendiera no quiere decir que no haya cumplido la prueba…

Mitchell levantó la cabeza, encantado con esta salida. Era verdad, él había cumplido con su parte del trato, quizá ahora podría estar con Connor sin romper las reglas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —dijeron a la vez Lorelei y Drew, aunque fue esta última quien continuó— Mitchell debe dejar muy en claro a ese hijo de Hermes que un hijo de Afrodita nunca podría estar con un tipo como él.

Mitchell apretó fuertemente los puños al escucharla. Era una cosa escuchar decir a Connor que no era suficiente para él, pero escucharlo de la boca de Drew era muy diferente. Mitchell quería tirarle una buena bofetada por atreverse siquiera a insinuarlo. Connor era el muchacho más amoroso y tierno que Mitchell había conocido en toda su vida.

—Tienes una semana más para terminar con él —le advirtió Drew entrecerrando los ojos. Retándolo a desobedecerla—. Si dejas de usar el encanto inmediatamente, no habrá problema.

Por supuesto, el final de esa semana no trajo mayor cambio en el enamoramiento de Connor más que un esfuerzo sobrehumano por intentar complacer en todo a Mitchell y mostrarse más enamorado que nunca.

Mitchell estuvo a punto de escalar el puño de Zeus para tirarse al vacío en más de una ocasión.

Después de su segunda ruptura sin éxito, Drew decidió tomar las riendas de la situación.

—Sabrina, André y Jack seguirán a Mitchell todo el tiempo —les indicó mientras repartía los quehaceres de esa semana por la mañana—, asegúrense de hacer notar al hijo de Hermes que Mitchell está demasiado ocupado para andar con él.

—¿Yo? Pero iba a organizar la música para la clase de danza de esta semana —se quejó Jack Mallow, el único de sus hermanos que creía que las fiestas y la música eran más importantes que, incluso, seguir las órdenes de Drew.

—Harás lo que yo te diga —repitió Drew sin mucha paciencia—. Harmony y Lacy pueden tomar tu lugar.

Harmony Lewis saltó de alegría al escuchar esto, inmediatamente comenzando a enumerar a Lacy todas las canciones que se le ocurrían, aunque su otra hermana parecía un poco perdida ante tanta información.

Jack, por su parte, lanzó una mirada llena de rencor hacia Mitchell y comenzó a murmurar entre dientes cómo era que por su culpa iba a perderse las sesiones de baile con las hijas de Atenea y Deméter.

—Mitchell, tú único deber esta semana es quitarte de encima a ese torpe hijo de Hermes, ¿has entendido? —repitió Drew usando un poco de su embrujahabla, para asegurarse que su hermano no dejara de obedecerla.

Por supuesto, Mitchell no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

Si esa semana fue miserable para Mitchell, fue una pesadilla para el pobre de su enamorado. Cada vez que Connor se acercaba a Mitchell para saludarlo por las mañanas o estar a su lado en algún rato libre de las actividades del campamento, uno de los hermanos de este último aparecía de la nada y le recordaba que tenía que estar en otro lugar.

Lo peor eran los rumores. De pronto escuchaba por todas partes, cortesía de Drew y Lorelei, cómo Mitchell pronto rompería con él, o cómo ahora estaba interesado en el guapo chico de la cabaña de Atenea, o incluso que no era ninguna sorpresa que alguien como Mitchell despertara y dejara de una vez por todas al torpe hijo de Hermes.

Todas estas eran razones que ya había reflexionado y temido desde hacía semanas, pero que no podía confirmar o desterrar ya que Mitchell parecía estar siempre ocupado para hablar con él en esos días.

Travis y Katie lo encontraron casi al final de esa semana, solo, en su lugar habitual en la playa, atacando con furia lo que parecía ser una fuente en miniatura.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó Travis con cautela, una vez que estuvieron sentados frente a él.

—¡Esta estupidez no quiere dejar salir el agua! —le soltó con amargura mientras intentaba destapar, o romper, el fondo del recipiente con un desarmador.

Travis y Katie intercambiaron una mirada antes de volver su atención nuevamente al otro semidiós.

—Katie escuchó algo perturbador sobre Mitchell… —comenzó a decir Travis tratando de soltar la noticia despacio, para no alterar más a su hermano.

Connor no pareció oírlo, más ocupado como estaba en romper el fondo de la fuente con sus manos desnudas. Travis decidió ocultar el desarmador que había dejado a un lado en ese momento.

—No es que fuera muy confiable —aclaró Katie con dulzura, tratando como Travis de suavizar el golpe—. Al parecer Drew anda diciendo que Mitchell romperá contigo.

Connor quería reír. Mitchell había estado intentando romper con él desde hacía semanas. Ese rumor llegaba con mucho retraso y, aun así, él no sabía qué más hacer para remediarlo.

—También escuchamos que quiere comenzar a salir con Malcolm de la cabaña de Atenea… —agregó Travis al ver que la primera noticia no había surtido ningún efecto en él.

La única respuesta de Connor fue moverse para buscar otro desarmador en su caja de herramientas.

—¿Connor…? —su hermano sonaba preocupado, pero Connor no podía levantar los ojos para enfrentar su mirada.

Él y su novia iban muy bien. Llevaban saliendo un par de semanas y parecía que eran el uno para el otro. Connor no podía dejar de sentirse molesto por su buena suerte, si la comparaba con la suya propia.

—Connor, deberías hablar con Mitchell —le dijo en voz baja la hija de Deméter, un poco dubitativa sobre dar consejos a alguien que no los había pedido—. Estoy segura que no es nada más que un error.

Connor también lo creía así, pero, cielos, sí que Mitchell hacía difícil seguir confiando tanto en él. Con eso de no estar nunca disponible, de todas las veces que le había dicho que sería mejor que regresaran a ser amigos antes de que sus besos lo volvieran a la razón. Habían sido tan felices juntos esas semanas, Connor se negaba a creer que se hubiera desvanecido del corazón del otro muchacho tan pronto.

—Mitchell está muy ocupado estos días —dijo al fin, aunque su voz parecía salir de cualquier parte menos de su interior—. Hablaré con él cuando esté libre.

—Acabamos de verlo cerca de la montaña de lava cuando veníamos para acá —comentó Travis sin dar tiempo a que su hermano volviera a atacar a la pequeña fuente en sus manos—, no lucía tan ocupado. ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con él ahora?

La montaña de lava estaba prácticamente vacía a esa hora avanzada de la tarde. Unos cuantos hijos de Ares bajando de ella con habilidad y un hijo de Atenea, Malcolm Pace, anotando las estadísticas con la ayuda de Mitchell eran los únicos semidioses presentes en ese momento.

Connor los vio cuchicheando los últimos resultados del hijo de Ares que descendía y de pronto no pudo dejar de ver nada más que al par junto. Demasiado junto para su gusto.

Travis y Katie lanzaron un gruñido de incomodidad al notar la compañía de Mitchell, y se detuvieron en un extremo cuando Connor cortó la distancia hacia el par en unos cuantos pasos.

—Necesito hablar contigo —le dijo poniendo una de sus manos en su brazo y jalándolo hacia él. Queriendo verlos separados inmediatamente.

Mitchell había sido tomado desprevenido, por lo que lanzó un gemido asustado antes de darse cuenta de quién era la persona que lo había cogido de esa forma. Por un momento, no pudo comprender qué era lo que había puesto la expresión ceñuda en el rostro de su novio, pero en seguida, la voz de su hermano Jack lo regresó a la realidad.

—No cojas así a Mitchell —le recriminó con fuerza y forcejeó con el hijo de Hermes un rato hasta que logró liberar a su hermano—, él no puede hablar contigo ahora. Está ocupado con Malcolm.

Connor, si era posible, pareció ensombrecer más su semblante al escuchar esta excusa.

—Estoy seguro que puede tomarse un minuto para hablar con su novio —dijo de malas formas, logrando la atención de los demás campistas a su alrededor.

Travis a su espalda, se dio una palmada en la cara y comenzó a rogar a su padre Hermes que enfriara un poco la cabeza de su hermano.

—No, no puede —dijo con molestia Sabrina, que llegaba hasta ellos casi sin aliento, después de venir corriendo al escuchar la conmoción—. Mitchell no desea hablar contigo en este momento.

Jack y Sabrina habían puesto sus cuerpos como escudo para separar a Connor de su hermano y este, por un segundo, pareció confundido antes de volver su mirada hacia Mitchell.

—¿Es eso cierto? —le preguntó con un hilo de voz— ¿No quieres hablar conmigo?

Mitchell estaba pálido e incómodo ante toda la atención que estaba despertando su pequeña reunión. Miró a su alrededor por unos segundos, quizá buscando una manera de escapar otra vez, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre la montaña de lava y una idea desesperada se formó en su cerebro.

—Escalaré la montaña —dijo rápidamente, dejando a todos mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la razón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sabrina, la primera en salir de su estupor.

—Escalaré la montaña —volvió a repetir más para sí mismo terminando de convencerse, mientras se dirigía hacia el equipo protector al pie de la arena y comenzaba a ponérselo.

Unos segundos pasaron antes de que sus hermanos y Connor se acercaran a su lado.

—Mitch, ¿estás loco? —le preguntó Jack mirándolo con temor— Jamás has intentado escalar ni siquiera el puño de Zeus.

—Estaré bien —le respondió Mitchell poniéndose de pie después de ponerse los protectores en las piernas y rodillas, y comenzando a ponerse los guantes.

—No, te caerás o algo peor —insistió Sabrina, muy alarmada por la seriedad que de pronto había adoptado su hermano—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

Mitchell no tenía idea en qué estaba pensando. Lo único que deseaba era nunca haber tomado parte de esa estúpida prueba, o que Drew nunca hubiera sido elegida líder de la cabaña. O quizá que su madre no fuera Afrodita.

—Mitchell… —la voz de Connor hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

Esperó a que el hijo de Hermes agregara algo más, pero como no lo hizo, volvió sus pasos hacia la montaña y comenzó a escalarla.

Se había pasado buena parte de la tarde recogiendo con Malcolm los datos y estadísticas de los campistas que la escalaban y había aprendido los lugares por donde escalar no lo convertiría en una antorcha humana o lo empujaría hacia el suelo inmediatamente. Pero era muy diferente conocer qué hacer y ser capaz de hacerlo.

Había llegado sin demasiados problemas a la segunda plataforma cuando uno de los muros que tenía al lado se movió hacia adelante y le hizo perder el equilibrio. Afortunadamente, pudo poner ambos pies en la plataforma de abajo y agarrarse con una mano de otra salida antes de caer por completo al suelo. Azorado, escuchó los gemidos desde el suelo de sus hermanos y de los demás campistas que se habían acercado a observar su humillación cuando cayera. Luego de recuperarse de eso, logró subir unos centímetros más antes de que la montaña soltara un chorro de lava por encima de su cabeza.

Escuchó unos gritos asustados desde el suelo antes de que lograra moverse hacia un lado y ponerse a salvo. Después de unos segundos, la lava se detuvo y él pudo seguir escalando.

Ya estaba a punto de llegar a la penúltima plataforma cuando el piso donde había apoyado su pie desapareció repentinamente y él comenzó a caer.

Sin embargo, antes de poder preguntarse qué tanto daño se haría con esa caída y cuál sería la mejor posición en que debería mover su cuerpo para evitar muchos daños al tocar el suelo, una mano lo cogió del brazo y lo jaló hacia un lado, donde pudo apoyar otra vez sus pies en un lugar sólido.

Mitchell estuvo sorprendido un momento antes de girar sus ojos a su salvador.

Por supuesto que tenía que ser él.

—Sigue subiendo —le dijo Connor con un rostro determinado y serio que pocas veces mostraba—, ya estás muy cerca de la cima.

Mitchell comenzó a sonrojarse hasta las orejas y siguió escalando mecánicamente. Casi sin prestar demasiada atención a los gritos de sus demás hermanos, que se habían unido a la reunión o al hijo de Hermes, que seguía fielmente cada uno de sus pasos.

Finalmente llegó a la cima y giró su mirada a su alrededor. Había estado en lugares altos en el campamento anteriormente, y había observado desde ellos el atardecer o la puesta de sol en la playa, pero ese día, el escenario que se mostraba ante su vista habría de quedarse en su memoria por muchos años.

—Eso fue estupendo, Mitchell —escuchó a Connor decir a sus espaldas, presumiblemente también en la cima con él—. Eres increíble.

Mitchell giró a mirarlo y quiso gritar. Sabía que Drew y Lorelei jamás lo dejarían tranquilo si no cumplía sus órdenes, y aunque se rehusara ahora, Drew usaría su embrujahabla y lo haría hacerlo de una forma menos delicada o más humillante para Connor. Pero en verdad no entendía qué era lo que hacía que sus hermanas creyeran que los hijos de Afrodita eran demasiado buenos como para estar al lado de un hijo de Hermes como Connor. Él ciertamente no podía dejar de sentirse desgraciado por tener que abandonarlo. Y no dejaría de sentirse así por mucho tiempo.

—Es verdad —le dijo clavando en Connor su mirada antes de tornarla al piso de la plataforma.

Connor lo miró un segundo sin comprenderlo y luego su rostro reflejó lo mucho que estas palabras lo habían herido.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de todas formas, sabiendo de antemano qué era lo que Mitchell había querido decir.

—Es verdad que no quiero hablar contigo —le dijo Mitchell tratando de adoptar un aire de desdén que copiaba de su hermana Lorelei—, y tampoco quiero estar cerca de ti ni ser tu novio por más tiempo. Por favor, déjame solo.

Connor guardó silencio, lo cual era un cambio muy drástico a sus habituales réplicas de las semanas pasadas. En esta ocasión, lo observaba con el dolor reflejado en su rostro y con el cuerpo muy tenso, ambos puños apretados con fuerza a sus lados.

Mitchell comenzó a alarmarse por el tiempo que permaneció de esta manera y también a preocuparse por no tener un lugar a dónde huir rápidamente desde ahí arriba.

—¿Puedes dejarme solo? —le pidió Mitchell un poco asustado. Mirando hacia abajo mientras buscaba la mejor manera de descender velozmente.

Connor lo observó en silencio unos segundos antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia el borde de la plataforma. Una vez ahí su cuerpo pareció relajarse, como preparándose para un gran salto, y se giró hacia Mitchell una vez más.

—Si quieres que me vaya, tienes que empujarme —le dijo con desaliento, la resignación envolviendo sus palabras.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo no…

—Mitch, no creo que no me quieras a tu lado —le confesó finalmente Connor pareciendo más vulnerable que en cualquiera de las otras ocasiones en las que habían hablado al respecto—. No sé qué es lo que ocurre contigo tampoco, pero dudo que sea algo que quieras en verdad, lo veo en tu rostro y estoy tan confundido —luego comenzó a sonreír tristemente—. Quizá es eso, solo estoy confundido. Te leo mal o nunca he podido hacerlo. Necesito que lo pongas en claro para mí.

Mitchell todavía no dejaba reflejar sus verdaderos sentimientos en su rostro, escondido tras la máscara de desdén que había adoptado hacía un momento; por dentro se sentía a punto de ahogarse en sus propias lágrimas y debilidad.

—¿Quieres que te empuje… de la montaña de lava… para que sepas que hablo en serio? —le preguntó deteniéndose en cada palabra para intentar hacer reflexionar a su enamorado sobre su alocada petición.

Connor asintió una vez y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

—No debe ser tan difícil —le dijo volviendo a mostrarse molesto una vez más—, si de verdad no sientes nada más por mí.

Mitchell temía que su cuerpo hubiera comenzado a temblar ante el enojo que podía percibir emanando del otro joven, nunca antes había percibido más que cariño, felicidad, alegría y excitación cuando Connor se dirigía hacia él. Este nuevo sentimiento lo sobrecogía y le hacía querer ocultarse de todo el mundo, para que nadie viera lo horrible que en realidad era.

Quería decirle que lo sentía, que todo era culpa de los demás y Mitchell no había sido más que una víctima en todo ello. Pero sabía que no era verdad, la víctima había sido en todo momento Connor Stoll. Drew lo había ordenado, Lorelei lo había elegido y él lo había llevado a cabo. Los tres eran igual de culpables de que el chico más tierno que Mitchell había conocido en su vida estuviera a punto de sentir su corazón roto por primera vez.

No, eso tampoco era verdad.

—Mitch, soy demasiado tonto como para comprenderlo de otra forma —esas fueron las últimas palabras que Connor le dirigiría a su enamorado por más de un año.

Mitchell levantó una mano y empujó. Una acción tan simple como esa y en seguido Connor Stoll desapareció de su vista.

Él tenía más culpa que cualquier decreto de Drew o elección de Lorelei. Quien había tenido la culpa de absolutamente todo, había sido él. Nadie había movido su mano en ese instante, más que él mismo.

Y Connor había caído. Ni siquiera había lanzado un grito al tocar el suelo, no había reaccionado tampoco cuando su hermano y demás semidioses habían acudido corriendo en su auxilio. Simplemente se había quedado mirando la plataforma arriba de él, esperando. Incluso cuando Will Solace y sus demás hermanos aparecieron para estabilizarlo y llevarlo a toda prisa a la enfermería, Mitchell no se había asomado ni una sola vez para ver si se había hecho daño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cabaña de Afrodita:**  
>  Los personajes canónicos de la cabaña de Afrodita son Silena Beauregard (fallecida), Piper McLean, Drew Tanaka, Mitchell, Valentina Diaz y Lacy, pero según la información que el autor, Rick Riordan, dio a través de los libros de Percy Jackson y sus secuelas, se conoce que existen nueve hijas y cuatro hijos sin nombrar integrándola para el final de Los héroes del Olimpo.  
> De esta forma, desarrollé algunos personajes originales para completar estos números, que paso a detallar:
> 
> Alphonse “Phonz” Cox, de once años, es algo tímido con las muchachas de su edad, pero siempre abierto con sus hermanos a quienes quiere por sobre todas las cosas. Está algo influenciado por su hermano David, de su misma edad, por lo que le gusta hacer bromas o buscar la forma de reír con facilidad. Se siente intimidado por los chicos más grandes del campamento, por lo que no le gusta ir solo a ningún lado.
> 
> David Gael, de once años, es, junto con su hermano Phonz, el dúo dinamita de su cabaña. Siempre está gastando bromas o burlándose de sus presuntuosas hermanas, aunque él también se ufana una buena cantidad de su atractivo con los niños de su edad. Es un poco vano y nunca se detiene a pensar en las cosas que hace, por lo que Phonz suele ponerle freno cuando ve que su hermano está a punto de meterse en un lío.


	3. El plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper es una buena hermana mayor.  
> Drew tiene ideas importantes de vez en cuando.  
> Y Travis es el mejor hermano del mundo.

Piper había dejado que Mitchell contara toda su historia intentando ser empática. Pero, finalmente, comprendía y no comprendía la ola de dolor y tristeza que se desprendía del cuerpo de su hermano y traspasaba sus sensaciones con tanta claridad.

Mitchell siempre le había parecido un muchacho cariñoso y tranquilo. Era capaz de expresar sus opiniones cuando era necesario y luchar por algo que creía justo, pero usualmente era callado y servicial con sus demás hermanos, no alguien que hubiera estado guardando todos esos sentimientos por tanto tiempo. Siempre había creído que podía contar con él en cualquier ocasión cuando tenía que lidiar con los demás miembros de la cabaña de Afrodita y sus problemas, pero ahora entendía que había muchas cosas que ella no se había tomado el trabajo de averiguar sobre su hermano pequeño y que debería haber percibido en primer lugar. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que Mitchell tuviera tanta necesidad de ayuda y nadie lo hubiera notado hasta ahora. Piper se sentía decepcionada consigo misma después de entenderlo.

—¿Querías protegerlo de Drew? —le dijo al fin, intentando sonar comprensiva y consoladora, aunque Mitchell aún podía sentir el tono afectado con que trataba de enmascarar su tono de decepción.

Eso era lo que Mitchell era en realidad, una gran decepción.

—Sí, pero esa era una de las razones —le respondió Mitchell tratando de buscar en su interior la respuesta a esa pregunta que se había estado haciendo por mucho tiempo—. Si hubiera sido tan fuerte como tú o Selene en ese momento… todo fue mi culpa. Nunca soy capaz de proteger a las personas que quiero.

Mitchell recordaba a su mejor amiga en el mundo mortal, Laura Mason, cómo habían estado juntos desde que eran niños pequeños y la forma cómo fue herida por un drakón cuando se rehusó a dejar a su amigo solo al ser atacado. Si no hubiera sido por el sátiro que había venido a llevarlo al campamento mestizo, seguramente Laura hubiera muerto en ese momento, sin que Mitchell pudiera hacer absolutamente nada para defenderla.

Las cosas no habían cambiado desde entonces. No había podido hacer nada para defender su relación con Connor y ahora era incapaz de hacer algo para evitar ser olvidado.

—Eso no es cierto —Piper dijo poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros y mirándolo al rostro—, Mitchell, tú siempre estás cuidando y protegiendo a los demás. La primera semana que Libby llegó a la cabaña, ¿con quién fue que corría a dormir después que tenía una pesadilla sobre su encuentro con esos horribles emposais? ¿o quién se encarga de calmar las discusiones entre Valentina, Rhonda y Amy? ¿Quién logró bajar a Helen del Puño de Zeus después de que comenzó a llorar por su temor a las alturas? ¿No fuiste tú quien estuvo todo el tiempo con Beatrice en la enfermería después de que sufriera esa alergia a la crema de rostro de Drew?

Mitchell recordaba haber hecho esas cosas, pero no creía que ayudar a sus hermanas fuera algo que pudiera describir como protección o defenderlas. Libby Dawson era la hermana más joven en la cabaña de Afrodita, solo tenía 10 años y siempre parecía mirar todo a su alrededor con temor. Mitchell había experimentado la misma llegada peligrosa cuando había arribado al campamento por primera vez, sabía lo que era sentir miedo por cada rincón oscuro de los bosques y esperar que alguna bestia apareciera para devorarlo. Era por eso que corría a la cama de su pequeña hermana cada vez que escuchaba sus movimientos intranquilos o los gemidos que se escapaban de sus pesadillas y estaba ahí para abrazarla y consolarla hasta que pudiera dormir nuevamente.

Valentina Diaz, Rhonda Banks y Amy Monroe eran, sin lugar a dudas, las nuevas rompecorazones de la cabaña a sus catorce años, cada una más bella que la anterior, pero siempre estaban discutiendo por alguna razón que Mitchell no se podía explicar, cosas tontas como tomar prestada la ropa o maquillaje de la otra, hasta cosas graves como gustarles el mismo chico al mismo tiempo. Mitchell siempre trataba de aplacarlas e indudablemente acudían a él para zanjar alguna disputa y escuchar una voz imparcial.

Helen Mcbride era, después de Piper, la hermana que más parecía gozar de alguna aventura. Siempre estaba haciendo cosas peligrosas que ningún otro de sus hermanos intentaba, aunque estas normalmente trajeran como consecuencia que Mitchell tuviera que ir a ayudarla o rescatarla de los lugares a donde su valiente hermana de 13 años no tenía forma de regresar por sus propios medios. Usualmente avisado por Harmony y Lacy, quienes siempre tenían un ojo puesto sobre ella como precaución.

Beatrice Colle, por su parte, era totalmente opuesta a Lacy, de su edad, y solo parecía interesada en verse bien y cuidar de su apariencia. Mitchell sabía que Beatrice también era capaz de muchos actos de bondad en su interior y siempre estaba pendiente de corregir su personalidad para que no creciera como Drew y tuviera los problemas que su hermana mayor tenía con los demás debido a esto. Esa era la razón por la cual estuvo con ella toda la noche en la enfermería, tratando de hacerla reír y no recordar las manchas rojas que habían aparecido en su bello rostro después de la reacción alérgica que había tenido.

—Mitchell, creo que Connor puede perdonarte.

De todas las cosas que habían sido dichas sobre esa prueba de Afrodita, Mitchell nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras de la boca de alguno de sus hermanos. La esperanza de que Connor pudiera verlo nuevamente sin esa mirada llena de rencor era en lo único que había pensado en todo ese año. Ni siquiera se había permitido pensar en que pudieran arreglar las cosas y volver a estar juntos. No después de lo horrible que se había mostrado con él.

—En serio lo creo —le aseguró Piper, una vez que estuvo segura que tenía toda la atención de Mitchell—. Creo que hay una manera de que vuelvan a estar juntos.

Mitchell no quería demostrar lo mucho que lo conmovían esas palabras, más que nada por temor a ver sus esperanzas estrelladas contra la dura realidad. Pero, aun así, no pudo evitar preguntar.

—¿Cómo?

Una sonrisa comenzó a asomar en el rostro de Piper.

—No lo sé todavía, pero conozco exactamente quiénes nos ayudarán a lograrlo.

 

La cabaña de Afrodita no asistió a cenar esa noche en el comedor y los demás semidioses no dejaron de notar esta ausencia. Muchas especulaciones se hicieron al respecto, como un ayuno general para mantenerse en forma después del entrenamiento, lo cual fue recibido como ridículo por muchos, especialmente Jason Grace, quien consideraba a su novia Piper perfecta, así como era, por lo que nunca necesitaría esas estrategias para mantenerse en forma.

La cabaña de Hermes se mostró menos piadosa en los comentarios al respecto. Desde el incidente bastante notorio de Connor y Mitchell, ningún hijo de Hermes dejaba pasar la ocasión de realizar alguna observación negativa sobre los hijos de Afrodita, aunque habían moderado un poco su actitud con la subida al mando de Piper. En esa ocasión, especularon que simplemente el entrenamiento de Clarisse había sido demasiado duro para ellos y a esas horas no eran capaces de levantar sus maquillados cuerpos de la cama.

Por supuesto, al final de la cena, Jason y Annabeth se acercaron a la cabaña de Afrodita y tocaron la puerta. Escucharon un tanto extrañados que las voces en el interior se quedaban en silencio por un momento antes de que la puerta se abriera y Piper saliera a recibirlos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Jason, Annabeth, hola, ¿qué ocurre?

Ambos interpelados intercambiaron miradas un segundo antes de volver su atención a Piper y a la puerta detrás de ella, que su amiga había cerrado con mucha rapidez al salir de la cabaña.

—La cabaña de Afrodita no fue a cenar —le dijo Annabeth observando con detenimiento los gestos de la otra chica—, ¿está todo bien?

—¡Oh! Lo olvidamos por completo —dijo Piper dándose una pequeña palmada en la frente—. Iré con algunos de nosotros a recoger algo para el resto al comedor ahora, gracias por avisarnos.

Annabeth miró a su amiga por unos segundos más antes de encogerse de hombros y retirarse en dirección a su cabaña. Al parecer, la explicación había sido suficiente para ella o simplemente se había figurado que lo que fuera que Piper y su cabaña estaba tramando llegaría a sus oídos tarde o temprano.

Sin embargo, Jason no era del mismo parecer.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás haciendo algo con tus hermanos? —le preguntó sonriendo con afecto, seguro de que lo que fuera que su enamorada estaba haciendo podía incluirlo a él también.

—Ajá, solo nos distrajimos demasiado en ello —respondió Piper con una sonrisa nerviosa. Sin dejar su lugar frente a la puerta, como si tratara de impedir que Jason pudiera pasar o ver a través de ella.

Jason frunció las cejas ante la respuesta, y se tomó unos segundos para preguntar nuevamente.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?

Piper se llevó el índice a los labios y sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

—Es una sorpresa, así que tendrás que esperar como todos.

Jason pareció encontrar esta salida divertida, así que simplemente metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos y se inclinó unos centímetros para depositar un beso en su frente.

—No olviden buscar su cena, ¿de acuerdo? —luego de recibir un asentimiento con la cabeza continuó— Iré a ayudar a Percy con los pegasos antes de que estos lo convenzan que es una buena idea trotar por el campamento a medianoche.

—Sí, por favor, sálvanos de la estampida en plena noche —le dijo ella antes de hacerle un gesto de despedida con la mano y volverse al interior de la cabaña de Afrodita.

La habitación de la cabaña se encontraba tal y cómo la había dejado. Mitchell, sentado en una de las dos sillas en medio de ella, con sus demás hermanos acomodados de diversas maneras en el piso a todo su alrededor formando medio círculo. Piper volvió a tomar aliento antes de regresar a su lugar, al lado de su hermano menor.

—Esa es la situación —resumió volviendo al asunto entre manos y su mirada hacia Drew, quien, para variar, no parecía feliz con la atención—. Drew, tú eres responsable directa del problema, así que es más que justo que seas tú quien le busque solución.

La otra joven se cruzó de brazos y lanzó un bufido exasperado sin elaborar ninguna respuesta o queja.

—¿Estás seguro, Mitchell? —rompió el silencio Beatrice, mirando a su hermano todavía con un gesto de incomprensión— Digo, Connor Stoll no es lo que yo llamaría alguien demasiado atractivo como para tomarte el trabajo de ir detrás de él…

Mitchell sintió que los cabellos en su nuca se erizaban, pero en lugar de demostrar lo mucho que le molestaba ese tipo de comentario recorrió la vista hacia sus demás hermanos, la mitad de ellos lucía el mismo rostro confundido y asombrado de Beatrice ante la elección de Mitchell, aunque solo había sido ella quien lo exteriorizó.

Para el asombro general, fue Drew quien zanjó el asunto por él.

—El corazón no manda sobre cuestiones como belleza o atractivo —le dijo a su hermana menor con aire altivo y firme, lo cual hizo que la pequeña al igual que los hermanos de su edad se sobrecogiera por un minuto—. Ustedes son muy jóvenes y no la conocieron, pero nuestra hermana Silena, la antigua jefa de la cabaña, decidió traicionar al campamento mestizo solo porque se le había prometido que nada malo le pasaría a un hijo de Hefesto, Charles Beckendorf, su enamorado, quien ni siquiera era el más atractivo de sus hermanos y eso ya es decir demasiado —luego lanzó un suspiro y se puso de pie enfrentando la mirada de sus dos hermanos frente a ella—. Supongo que soy un poco responsable, pero no me agrada que se me eche toda la culpa del asunto con el hijo de Hermes.

Mitchell y el resto de la cabaña se había quedado en respetuoso silencio cuando Drew había comenzado a hablar de Silena. Eran pocas las veces que lo hacía para decir algo bueno, y aunque no había dejado de recordar la traición de su hermana al campamento, había sido bastante conmovedor.

—De acuerdo, todos te ayudaremos a realizar lo que se te ocurra —dijo Piper un momento después levantando las manos en un gesto para calmar a su hermana—, pero debes pensar en algo que ayude a Mitchell primero.

Drew volvió a lanzar un suspiro cansado, antes de ladear la cabeza y emitir su opinión.

—¿Qué fue lo peor que el hijo de Hermes tuvo que enfrentar después del rompimiento con Mitchell? —preguntó Drew a todos a su alrededor.

—Ummm, bueno, las dos semanas en la enfermería con los hijos de Apolo no debieron ser muy placenteras —respondió André haciendo un gesto de incomodidad.

—Oh, ya sé —agregó inmediatamente Beatrice levantando la mano como si estuviera en la escuela—. Las burlas sobre su aspecto después del accidente.

—¿Te refieres a los rumores sobre cómo no era suficiente para estar con Mitchell? —preguntó Lacy.

—Sí, eso.

—¿Qué tal sobre todas las veces después del accidente que quiso hablar con Mitchell y le cerrábamos la puerta en la cara? —preguntó Jack a sus hermanas mayores, quienes asintieron de acuerdo.

—Esperen, ¿qué? —interrumpió de pronto Mitchell— ¿”Veces que quiso hablar conmigo después de que rompimos”? ¿De qué hablan?

Lorelei y Jack intercambiaron una mirada de culpabilidad antes de responder a su hermano.

—Dos días después de que fuera dado de alta de la enfermería vino a verte —confesó Lorelei, enroscando nerviosamente uno de los mechones de su cabello entre sus dedos—. Tú estabas en cama desde entonces también, así que pensamos que tan solo estaba siendo testarudo otra vez y lo echamos.

—Yo creí que te había comenzado a acosar —se defendió Jack hundiéndose de hombros—, ya sabes, no quería aceptar un no como respuesta.

Mitchell se cubrió el rostro con la mano, demasiado conmocionado como para reaccionar inmediatamente.

—Y durante todo este año —dijo al fin, levantando la voz después de cada palabra—, ¡¿no se les ocurrió decírmelo?!

Todos en la cabaña evitaron su mirada después de este exabrupto, aparentemente Lorelei y Jack no habían sido los únicos que habían tenido esa opinión.

—Bueno, mantengamos la calma —dijo Piper levantando nuevamente las manos para aplacar a su hermano—. Ellos no sabían lo que en realidad sentías por Connor.

—Es verdad —secundó Valentina, una de las hermanas que no habían estado presentes ese fatídico año y por lo que no conocía más que los rumores—, lo importante ahora es buscar la forma de darle solución. Drew, ¿a dónde te dirigías con todas esas preguntas?

Todos los ojos se volvieron esperanzados a su hermana mayor.

—Sí, solo estaba tratando de buscar la forma de poner el marcador en cero —les dijo, aunque solo recibió incomprensión de sus hermanos—. Si logramos contrarrestar todas las cosas que le hicimos al hijo de Hermes después del rompimiento hasta el momento en que se encontraba bien con Mitchell, quizá esté de mejor ánimo para escuchar sus disculpas.

Incluso Piper parecía pensar que esta era una buena idea, si el coro de ¡ohh! que se dejó escuchar a continuación era una prueba de ello.

—Entonces, debemos redimir las dos semanas en la enfermería, su autoestima mellada por los rumores —comenzó a enumerar Peyton contando cada cosa en sus dedos—, el mal recibimiento en la puerta de la cabaña…

—Y no negar los sentimientos de Mitchell hacia él —agregó Sabrina para ayudar a su hermana—, sería bueno que todo el campamento se enterara.

—No estoy muy segura sobre eso —indicó Piper mirando de reojo a Mitchell, quien parecía todavía muy molesto por la última noticia sobre su exenamorado como para intervenir en la discusión.

—No, por el contrario, creo que es esencial —la interrumpió Drew—, el año pasado todo fue muy público, y el hijo de Hermes tuvo que aguantar la humillación durante todo este tiempo. Una de las formas de redimirnos será haciendo público que estábamos equivocados.

Mitchell comenzó a sonrojarse hasta las orejas ante esta idea.

—¿Quieres decir…?

Drew posó su mirada muy seria en él.

—Que es tu momento de brillar, Mitchell. Tienes que dar todo de lo que un hijo de Afrodita es capaz para reconquistar a Connor Stoll.

 

“Todo de lo que un hijo de Afrodita era capaz” resultó ser demasiado para Mitchell en esos primeros días.

Piper, Drew y Lorelei habían repartido a los hijos de Afrodita en grupos que se encargarían de contrarrestar el daño que le habían hecho a Connor por aquella desastrosa prueba.

De esta manera, la cabaña de Hermes se vería asediada por los hijos de la diosa del amor durante toda esa semana mientras cada uno de ellos cumplía su parte en el plan.

Al día siguiente, los hijos de Hermes despertaron con un olor inusitado en su dormitorio. Este provenía de un cultivo entero de geranios rojos que cubrían cada rincón no ocupado por las camas de los semidioses. En cada uno de los arreglos se podían leer tarjetas deseando una pronta recuperación y cosas por el estilo.

En un primer momento, todos pensaron que se trataba de una broma que alguna de las otras cabañas les hacía en represalia por una propia, pero pronto descartaron esta idea al concordar en que no podían recordar nada que hubiera podido merecer tal cantidad de flores.

—¿Quizá es una amenaza? —sugirió Cecil leyendo por octava vez la tarjeta cercana a su cama — ¿De que necesitaremos una “pronta recuperación” en estos días?

Travis lo pensó un poco más antes de comenzar a abrirse camino hacia la puerta.

—Iré a preguntarle a Katie si sabe de dónde salieron tantas flores en tan poco tiempo —y agregó antes de dirigirse al exterior—, ustedes encárguense de limpiar todo antes de la inspección matutina.

Un coro de quejidos recibió esta última orden, pero Travis no se quedó a escuchar las réplicas. Ni siquiera se había puesto más que la primera chaqueta que había tenido a la mano antes de salir en sus pantalones de pijama y dirigirse a prisa a la cabaña de Deméter.

Katie Gardner no se encontraba en mejor estado que los pijamas de su novio cuando atendió la puerta. E, incluso, su cabello desarreglado parecía haberse encontrado con una tormenta en los campos de cultivo. Rápidamente, le explicó su dilema y esta levantó una ceja antes de echar una mirada de reojo a su alrededor, para cerciorarse que nadie los estuviera viendo o escuchando.

—Piper y Drew estuvieron anoche aquí y me pidieron que consiguiera 14 docenas de geranios escarlata, después de preguntarme qué flor significaba buena salud —le dijo en un cuchicheo—. Pensé que iban a dárselas a alguien en la enfermería, aunque admito que el número específico de flores me dejó un poco intrigada.

Travis se mostró incluso más extrañado por esto y luego dirigió su mirada confundida hacia la puerta de los hijos de Afrodita a unas cabañas de distancia.

—¿Irás a preguntar?

—¿Crees que debería? —preguntó Travis titubeando, muy incómodo con la idea de acercarse a esa cabaña en particular.

Katie ladeó la cabeza y se mordió uno de los labios, incómoda.

—Connor se enterará tarde o temprano —le respondió adivinando los pensamientos de su enamorado—. Sería mejor que supieras de antemano qué están tramando esta vez.

Travis aún parecía debatirse entre acercarse o regresar a su cabaña, por lo que Katie continuó:

—Piper no parecía estar en plan de bromas o algo típico de sus hermanos. Anoche me pareció muy decidida a lo que sea que había planeado.

El joven Stoll debía reconocer que admiraba a Piper McLean por todas sus proezas en la última gran guerra y la forma cómo había cambiado la actitud de sus hermanos desde su llegada. Pero aun así le molestaba pensar en interactuar con los demás hijos de Afrodita.

Sin embargo, esta vez puso sus esperanzas en las palabras de Katie y se dirigió con más lentitud de lo habitual hacia la cabaña de Afrodita.

Cuando estuvo en el porche, lleno de cortinas colgando del techo y las columnas, y cojines bordados en color pastel en las bancas alrededor, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire antes de levantar su puño y dar unos golpes suaves en la puerta.

Para su perplejidad, esta se abrió casi al instante, dejando ver a una muy bella y arreglada Lorelei Summers, quien le regaló una sonrisa encantadora antes de hablar.

—Hola, Travis, buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Travis estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta y salir despavorido.

Sin embargo, pudo invocar el poco valor que le quedaba y, metiendo las manos temblorosas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pidió hablar con Piper.

La puerta se cerró momentáneamente, mientras Lorelei se perdía en el interior presuntamente en busca de su hermana. En esos pocos segundos, Travis comenzó a darse cuenta de lo mal que lucía; recién salido de la cama, con la pijama puesta, descalzo y con el cabello aplastado de un lado. Estaba seguro que todavía no habían pasado más que unos minutos de las seis de la mañana y no entendía cómo alguien podía estar arreglado y listo para ir a un desfile de modas tan temprano.

Sus esperanzas de encontrar un poco de normalidad en esa cabaña no mejoraron con la siguiente figura que se presentó.

Piper abrió la puerta de su cabaña de par en par y sonrió a Travis con tanto afecto como si no lo hubiera visto en años. Lucía unos jeans ceñidos a sus piernas y una camiseta ajustada que no dejaban nada a la imaginación tampoco y, por una vez, llevaba un maquillaje que resaltaba sus extraordinarios ojos multicolor.

—Travis Stoll, qué bueno verte tan temprano —le dijo con entusiasmo y estrechando su mano—, ¿quieres pasar un momento?

Travis retiró su mano y negó repetidamente con la cabeza como toda respuesta.

—Oh, bueno —Piper parecía un poco decepcionada por esta negativa y los demás hijos de Afrodita a sus espaldas parecían compartir los sentimientos de la líder de su cabaña —, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Pues —empezó a decir Travis bajando la voz, con la esperanza de que los demás semidioses, que no perdían palabra, no escucharan lo que estaba diciendo— Katie dice que fuiste tú quien ordenó 14 docenas de flores para mi cabaña ayer.

Piper asintió inmediatamente con la cabeza.

—Sí, fuimos nosotros —y luego agregó sin parpadear—, ¿le gustaron a Connor?

Travis dejó de sentirse intimidado en ese momento. Una ola de rabia protectora recorrió su cuerpo como un baldazo de agua fría, y dejó de importarle la hora, la forma en qué iba vestido o que Piper fuera una semidiosa que él admiraba.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que si le gustaron a Connor? ¡¿Otra vez están tratando de meterse con mi hermano?! —le dijo levantando la voz sin importarle que estuviera a punto de despertar a las demás cabañas con sus gritos— ¡¿Qué ya no hicieron suficiente la última vez?!

Piper levantó las manos en su actitud típica para tratar de calmarlo, además de intentar en vano de que bajara la voz.

—Tranquilízate, por favor, no es nada malo esta vez. Te lo prometo.

—Piper, no quiero que otra vez se metan con mi hermano, ¿estamos claro?

—No es eso, lo juro.

—La última vez no estuviste aquí para presenciarlo, pero tus demás hermanos son de lo peor que hay aquí —le reclamó observando con satisfacción cómo los hijos de Afrodita en la espalda de su hermana se encogían algo avergonzados por la reprimenda.

—Travis, de verdad…

—Cualquier cosa de la que te hayan convencido, ¡no lo hagas!

Su arrebato había sido tan fuerte y la hora en que ocurría era tan silenciosa que, pronto, más de un par de cabezas se asomó por entre las ventanas de las otras cabañas y la primera en abrir sus puertas fue la de Zeus.

—¿Qué ocurre? —llegó Jason trotando para ver qué era lo que Travis trataba de hacer con su novia.

—Oh, por los dioses, no, Jason, tranquilo. No es nada —le aseguró Piper sin poder evitar que el otro muchacho se pusiera frente a ella protectoramente.

—Te lo estoy advirtiendo, Piper, mantenlos alejados de mi hermano o te juro que esta vez toda mi cabaña se vengará y no te gustará nada de las cosas que haremos.

—Travis, tranquilízate, te juro que no es nada…

—¿Estás amenazando a mi novia? —intervino Jason, quien no parecía tener su humor pacífico habitual después de haber sido despertado tan temprano y encontrarse con tal escena a primera hora de la mañana.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, romano!

Ambos semidioses ya se habían cogido de sus chaquetas antes de que una voz enérgica llegara desde el interior de la cabaña.

—¡Travis Stoll, Jason Grace, sepárense inmediatamente!

Los muchachos se separaron casi como si hubieran sido movidos por un resorte. Drew Tanaka, tan bella y arreglada como el resto de sus hermanos, salía a darles el encuentro en ese momento.

—¡Drew! —se quejó Piper cuando su hermana estuvo a su lado—, ya te he dicho un millón de veces que no uses el embrujahabla en mi novio.

La interpelada simplemente enrolló los ojos ante esta reprimenda.

—Si no lo hacía, las cosas se hubieran puesto peores y no hubiéramos tenido el tiempo de aclarar las cosas.

Piper lanzó un gemido de molestia, pero se cruzó de brazos y no dijo más, esperando a que su hermana prosiguiera con su explicación.

—Hijo de Hermes —Jason notó en ese momento que Drew jamás usaba ninguno de los nombres de la cabaña de Hermes para dirigirse a ellos a menos que fuera en una situación extrema—, las flores fueron una disculpa que llega con un año de retraso. Esperamos que alivien en algo las dos semanas que tu hermano pasó en la enfermería por nuestra culpa.

Travis se mostraba tan confundido como todos los semidioses que espiaban esta escena desde sus cabañas.

—Una docena por cada día que estuvo en cama —aclaró Drew sin perder un ápice de su altivez habitual.

Eso explicaba las catorce docenas, pero no explicaba qué estaban planeando en esta ocasión ni qué buscaban nuevamente con su hermano.

—¿Y por qué ahora? —preguntó finalmente, incapaz de contener su curiosidad—, después de tanto tiempo…

Drew pareció desinflarse ante esta pregunta, así que miró un poco perdida a Piper para que la ayudara.

—Es algo que mis hermanos han tenido sintiendo en su interior por todo el año que pasó —le explicó ella, usando su dulce y tranquilizadora voz una vez más—, pensé que sería mejor tarde que nunca disculparse por algo de lo que realmente están arrepentidos.

Travis todavía tenía un rostro ceñudo y sus gestos estaban en guardia, pero no parecía propenso a exaltarse como hacía unos minutos. Incluso Jason, quien ahora entendía de qué estaban hablando al recordar los rumores que había escuchado sobre Connor y Mitchell, no parecía demasiado inclinado a intervenir más y miraba distraídamente el pasto bajo sus pies.

—Creo que pones demasiada confianza en tus hermanos, Piper —finalmente dijo Travis con un poco de amargura en su voz—, no olvides de que antes de que tú vinieras, solían romper los corazones de otros semidioses como deporte o porque tenían un rato libre.

Drew se puso colorada hasta las orejas y apretó los puños con fuerza a su lado, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, después de que una mirada enérgica de su hermana se lo ordenara.

—Las personas cambian, Travis —le respondió esta sin perder la calma—, espero que seas capaz de ver esto y de darnos una segunda oportunidad a mí y a mis hermanos.

El hijo de Hermes parecía un poco contrariado con esta respuesta, tal vez era más sencillo para él seguir resentido con la cabaña de Afrodita por lo que le restara de vida y la idea de que ellos cambiaran y buscaran una reconciliación arruinaba sus planes.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo antes de darse media vuelta y regresar sus pasos a su cabaña—. Ahora debo ir a limpiar todas esas flores antes de la revisión diaria.

—Oh, ¿necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Piper reflexionando sobre lo impráctico de su regalo solo en esos momentos.

Travis se detuvo y volvió la mitad de su cuerpo despacio hacia Piper y sus hermanos todavía expectantes desde la puerta de su cabaña. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante la vista de Mitchell, tan apuesto y atractivo como el resto de ellos.

—No, gracias. No quiero a ningún hijo de la diosa del amor en mi cabaña por ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cabaña de Afrodita:**  
>  Los personajes canónicos de la cabaña de Afrodita son Silena Beauregard (fallecida), Piper McLean (16 años), Drew Tanaka (16 años), Mitchell (15 años), Valentina Diaz (14 años) y Lacy (12 años), pero según la información que el autor, Rick Riordan, dio a través de los libros de Percy Jackson y sus secuelas, se conoce que existen nueve hijas y cuatro hijos sin nombrar integrándola para el final de Los héroes del Olimpo.  
> De esta forma, desarrollé algunos personajes originales para completar estos números, que paso a detallar:
> 
> Beatrice Colle, de doce años, es una de las bellezas de la cabaña de Afrodita y es muy orgullosa de ello. Siempre está leyendo revistas de adolescentes y cuidando de su apariencia. Aunque Mitchell no cree que sea tan mala como Drew, siempre está cuidando de que su personalidad no se desarrolle como la de su hermana, por lo que Beatrice siempre escucha sus consejos con resignación y aguanta las reprimendas cuando se porta mal con alguien.


	4. El día de Connor I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los menores siempre tienen las ideas más tiernas.  
> Pero los mayores son quienes saben cómo divertirse.

Los rumores de aquel encuentro y de las palabras intercambiadas fueron de lo único que se habló durante el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena de ese día. Miradas furtivas eran lanzadas cada minuto hacia la mesa de Afrodita y Hermes, y aunque sus integrantes parecían sordos a estos comentarios, la tensión y los cuchicheos que entre sus miembros intercambiaban cada cierto tiempo no eran pasadas de alto por los demás semidioses.

—¿Estás seguro que no están tramando nada? —volvió a preguntar por enésima vez Julia Feingold, una de las hermanas menores de Travis, observando nerviosamente a la mesa de Afrodita donde sus bellos integrantes parecían demasiado ocupados en su propia conspiración como para prestarles atención.

—Ya se los dije —repitió Travis hastiado mientras trinchaba con su tenedor diferentes pedazos de su filete—, Piper me aseguró que solo intentaban disculparse.

—Piper puede estar siendo engañada —propuso Alice Miyazawa apoyando la opinión de su hermana y compañera de bromas.

—Drew misma se disculpó en nombre de sus hermanos —respondió Travis metiéndose un gran bocado a la boca y haciendo muy evidente lo ocupado que estaba masticando su comida como para seguir respondiendo a sus demás hermanos.

—Quizá debió disculparse con Connor y no contigo. Después de todo, él fue a quien su hermano dejó en ridículo y de quien todos se han burlado desde hace un año.

Alice, quien estaba sentada al lado de Cecil, inmediatamente comenzó a darle de patadas bajo la mesa al concluir esta ingrata observación. El rostro de Connor había cambiado de color al escuchar la opinión que Cecil y, sin lugar a dudas, el resto de sus hermanos tenían de él después del incidente en la montaña de lava. No era suficiente que se sintiera tan perdedor como se juzgaba desde entonces, ahora todo el mundo lo sabía, además. Connor no creía poder levantar su cabeza en alto nuevamente en el campamento sin sentir la humillación en cada mirada que encontrara, así que había agachado por completo su rostro hacia su plato para que nadie fuera capaz de verlo.

—Cecil, cállate, y come tus verduras —le dijo finalmente Travis después de lograr pasar la comida que había metido a su boca.

Cecil se había sonrojado hasta las orejas al percatarse de la reacción que había ocasionado en su hermano mayor y después de encontrar solo los rostros molestos de sus demás hermanos dirigidos hacia él decidió que no era buena idea volver a abrir la boca por lo que restara de la comida.

 

Por su parte, la mesa de Afrodita tampoco se encontraba con el mejor ánimo para conversar después de su experiencia de esa mañana. Piper y Peyton hacían lo posible para animar al resto de sus hermanos, pero los comentarios sarcásticos de Drew, el desaliento de Mitchell y el silencio preocupado de sus demás hermanos no ayudaban mucho a sus propósitos. Solo hacia el final de esta comida, la pequeña voz de Libby Dawson se dejó escuchar en medio del silencio de sus demás hermanos.

—Tengo una idea para que Connor se sienta mejor consigo mismo —les dijo después de dejar sus cubiertos ordenadamente sobre su plato y tomar una servilleta para limpiar su boca con propiedad.

Una a una, la mirada de sus hermanos mayores pasó de sus platos hacia la cabecita rubia de la menor de sus hermanas, quien parecía divertida por la sorpresa que había causado, aunque trataba de aparentarla bebiendo un sorbo de su copa de agua. Solo Piper, después de que sus demás hermanos se comenzasen a impacientar por la falta de elaboración de su hermanita, se atrevió a preguntar.

—¿Cuál es?

Libby sonrió de oreja a oreja y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se inclinaran a escucharla.

—Necesitaré la ayuda de unos cuantos amigos de otras cabañas, y de David y Alphonse.

Los interpelados se mostraron asombrados y un poco dubitativos ante esta propuesta.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó finalmente Phonz Cox— ¿Para qué?

—Solo ayúdenme a reunir a Harley, Tom y Mary, y vengan conmigo.

—Oh —exclamó de pronto David, pareciendo entender a dónde se dirigía el plan de su hermanita—, pero Phonz y yo ya tenemos once años.

—Los cumplieron este año —lo corrigió Libby enrollando sus ojos—, todavía están dentro.

David parecía un poco ofendido por esta aclaración, pero Phonz simplemente lo tomó de los hombros y lo llevó consigo a buscar al resto de los convocados antes de que su hermano comenzara a discutir con Libby.

El resto de integrantes de la mesa de Afrodita no tuvo ninguna oportunidad de preguntar qué era lo que tramaba la pequeña de diez años antes de que ella se escabullera como sus dos hermanos alrededor del comedor.

Al poco tiempo, los semidioses más jóvenes de las demás cabañas estuvieron reunidos formando un círculo a un costado del gran comedor, cuchicheando y soltando risitas ocultas de vez en cuando. Después de unos minutos de deliberación, finalmente, parecieron llegar a un consenso y se dirigieron con sigilo hacia la dirección de la mesa de Hermes.

Ninguno de los integrantes de esa mesa se dio cuenta de sus visitantes hasta que Harley, de la cabaña de Hefesto, cogió un extremo de la camiseta de Connor y jaló unas cuantas veces hasta que el sorprendido muchacho volteó a ver quién lo llamaba.

Está de más decir que sus pequeños invitados no eran quienes hubiera esperado encontrar.

—Ah, hola, ¿puedo ayudarlos? —preguntó sin ocultar su sorpresa y confusión.

La respuesta a coro de ¡Sí! y las manitas que lo cogieron seguidamente por todos lados para indicarle que siguiera a la pequeña tropa no hicieron nada para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Muy pronto, se encontró caminando en medio del grupo de niños, la mayoría de los cuales no llegaba ni siquiera a su cintura en altura, lanzando miradas de confusión y súplica a sus hermanos todavía sentados en su mesa.

Travis y el resto de ellos no fueron los únicos que veían con sonrisas divertidas aquella situación, especialmente si las exclamaciones enternecidas de otros semidioses por donde pasaban eran alguna indicación. Los cuchicheos que hasta entonces se habían enfocado en la situación de las cabañas de Afrodita y Hermes se tornaban ahora en codazos y risitas veladas ante la figura alta y delgada de Connor Stoll en medio de las pequeñas siluetas de su colorida comitiva.

Finalmente, su marcha triunfal llegó hasta la mesa de Quirón, quien también había estado observando con una expresión divertida este extraordinario paseo. La pequeña Libby fue la semidiosa designada para dar las explicaciones, por lo que se acercó presurosa a susurrar algo a oídos del centauro.

Quirón pareció tomar con gracia esta nueva salida de la hija de Afrodita, y aclarando su garganta pidió la atención de los demás semidioses.

—Atención a todos —dijo rápidamente esperando solo unos segundos a que el silencio se asentara en el comedor antes de continuar—. Ahora que estamos a punto de terminar la cena, llegó la hora de los anuncios. Y es el momento propicio para que una nueva asociación de semidioses llamada: “Guerreros menores de una década”, haga su primera declaración pública.

Paso seguido, levantó a Libby en sus brazos y la depositó en la silla vacía a su lado, dándole la suficiente altura para ser vista por todos. La pequeña niña se demoró unos segundos en arreglar su blusa y su cabello que habían sido un poco dañados por esta acción y una vez que se sintió nuevamente decente para presentarse ante el público, aclaró su garganta y dijo con la voz fuerte y clara:

—Como todos saben, es muy difícil ser un semidiós.

Esta declaración fue recibida con asentimientos de cabeza y el consenso general de toda la audiencia que observaba con disimulada ternura a los más pequeños del campamento reunidos alrededor de la hija de Afrodita con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Especialmente si eres un semidiós menor de diez años y estás lejos de tus padres mortales o no tienes la ayuda de tu padre o madre inmortal.

Algunos de los semidioses mayores sentados asintieron a esta declaración con gravedad, recordando todas las dificultades que ellos habían padecido en situaciones similares.

—Annabeth Chase es un buen ejemplo de ello —continuó Libby volviendo su atención a la cabaña de Atenea, donde una sonrojada Annabeth se hundía un poco en su asiento al sentirse repentinamente el centro de atención, aunque algunos de sus hermanos no perdieron ocasión de darle palmadas de solidaridad en su espalda—, estuvo en el campamento mestizo desde que tuvo siete años y fue una de las principales fuerzas detrás de las dos grandes batallas que tuvo el campamento en estos últimos tiempos —prosiguió Libby, admirando a la mayoría de los semidioses por la soltura y expresividad que utilizaba en su discurso con tan solo diez años—. Y ahora está a punto de terminar la preparatoria e ir a estudiar a la universidad de Nueva Roma con su novio Percy Jackson, otro gran héroe.

A la mención de este nombre, todos los integrantes de la asociación de Guerreros menores de una década rompieron en aplausos y vivas entusiastas, para el total bochorno del mencionado semidiós, que se encontraba sentado al lado de Nico di Angelo y Jason Grace en ese momento. Estos tampoco dejaron pasar la oportunidad de unirse a los aplausos y seguir mortificando a su compañero.

—Semidioses como ella son un gran ejemplo para nosotros, quienes intentamos seguir sus pasos y estar preparados para enfrentar las batallas con ese heroísmo y valor —continuó Libby una vez que los aplausos hubieron culminado—. Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros ni nadie que hubiera estado en nuestra situación podrá negar que siempre recibimos la ayuda de otros semidioses que cuidan de nosotros en las batallas y nos ayudan a entrenar para llegar a un nuevo día.

La audiencia que la escuchaba guardó un silencio expectante esperando sus próximas palabras después de esta pausa.

—Es por ello que la asociación de Guerreros menores de una década ha decidido dar un reconocimiento anual al semidiós que más atención y ayuda nos ha brindado para sobrevivir las batallas o los duros entrenamientos.

—O por divertirnos cuando estábamos tristes —trató de susurrar Harley sin que pudiera evitar ser oído por todo el campamento, que no se reservó las risas a su costa.

—Por eso también —agregó con suavidad Libby, haciendo un gesto con la mano a Connor—. Da un paso al frente Connor Stoll.

Connor cubrió su rostro con una mano, mientras hacía lo que la pequeña le decía y escuchaba mortificado los coros de “aaah” enternecidos por todas las mesas y, además, una que otra broma a su costa que causó la instantánea carcajada de los oyentes.

—Por ayudar a los miembros de la asociación cuando nos perdimos en el bosque y no delatarnos ante nuestros demás hermanos —dijo Libby con una gran sonrisa antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla del joven sonrojado—, te reconocemos como Gran hermano mayor.

Otro coro de “aaah” continuó a esta declaración, además de un grito airado de Piper desde la mesa de Afrodita “¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eso cuándo pasó?!”.

—Por rescatarnos de los karpois que invocamos por error cuando un hechizo salió mal —declaró Tommy de la cabaña de Hecate dando un paso al frente— y calmarnos cuando empezamos a llorar, te reconocemos como Gran protector —finalizó un poco avergonzado antes de darle un abrazo a la cintura a Connor, quien no tuvo más remedio que agacharse a recibirlo y a susurrarle que él también había sido muy valiente.

Seguidamente, Phonz y David se acercaron al hijo de Hermes y lo rodearon por ambos lados.

—Por ser el mejor constructor de bombas de confeti y polvo, y regalarnos las que necesitábamos para gastar nuestras bromas —dijeron al unísono—, la asociación te reconoce como el Gran facilitador de bromas.

Muchas voces se declararon en protesta ante este anuncio, especialmente de los semidioses que habían recibido los bombazos en plena cara por parte de estos dos hijos de Afrodita.

Connor comenzó a reírse mientras recibía las palmadas en los brazos de los hermanos de Libby, pero no hizo más que encogerse de hombros cuando atrajo las molestas protestas de los demás semidioses.

—Por llevarnos a la cama cuando nos quedamos dormidos en la clase de Artes y oficios —dijo entonces con voz cansada Mary de la cabaña de Hipnos— y cubrirnos con una manta para asegurar que no nos resfriáramos, te reconocemos como la Gran figura maternal de este año.

Esta declaración pudo conseguir que Connor se sonrojara hasta las orejas mientras la pequeña Mary de nueve años se acercaba a depositar un beso en su mejilla con timidez, antes de retroceder en un instante para ocultarse tras sus demás compañeros de la asociación. El público de semidioses prorrumpió en aplausos y silbidos entusiastas después de esta acción, además de más de un suspiro enternecido de alguna semidiosa.

Por último, el más pequeño del grupo, Harley de la cabaña de Hefesto, dio un paso al frente.

—Por hacernos reír y curar nuestras heridas cuando una de nuestras invenciones explotó —declaró haciendo que más de uno de los semidioses hiciera un gesto de dolor— y por ser el más gracioso y alegre de todos los semidioses del campamento, te reconocemos como Gran figura paternal de este año.

Una batería de aplausos acompañó esta declaración mientras Harley daba un último abrazo a su protector y depositaba sobre su cuello una medalla que había sacado del interior de su bolsillo. Connor se quedó mirando unos segundos la inscripción en el pequeño galardón dorado mientras Harley aprovechaba esta distracción para dirigirse a todo correr de vuelta a su mesa. Libby y los demás niños siguieron su ejemplo, dejando a Connor regresar solo hacia sus hermanos.

Quirón lo detuvo un momento antes de que pudiera alejarse del todo para estrechar su mano y darle una palmada en el hombro mientras lo felicitaba por sus buenas acciones. Connor jamás había sido felicitado por sus buenas acciones en toda su vida, siendo el rasgo más resaltante en él, y sus hermanos, su capacidad de causar problemas y mantener a los demás semidioses en un estado de continuo descontento con ellos, por lo que la sorpresa y extrañeza en su rostro no lo abandonaron mientras se dirigía de vuelta hacia su mesa.

A su regreso, recibió las felicitaciones y palmadas afectuosas de los semidioses por dónde pasaba con cierta incomodidad y abochornándose con sus agradecimientos. Lou Ellen, líder de la cabaña de Hecate, se había puesto de pie cuando estuvo cerca de su mesa y le dio un abrazo fraternal, mientras le agradecía el haber cuidado de su pequeño hermano cuando ella no estaba con él.

De igual forma, Nyssa de la cabaña de Hefesto, no perdió oportunidad de darle unas palmadas afectuosas en el hombro y tomar su mano cuando pasó por su lado. E, incluso, Piper, dejó la mesa de Afrodita y se acercó a susurrarle al oído su agradecimiento por rescatar a Libby de la amenaza que había sufrido y de la que ninguno de ellos había estado consciente hasta ese momento. Connor no supo qué responderle ni cómo reaccionar ante su proximidad, por lo que Travis vino a su rescate y lo ayudó a llegar hasta la mesa de Hermes con sus demás hermanos.

Prontamente, después de esto, Quirón declaró terminada la cena y los semidioses comenzaron a retirarse a sus cabañas, todavía comentando las buenas acciones de Connor Stoll.

El plan de Libby había sido más que efectivo. Las sonrisas divertidas ante los halagos y la alegría reflejada en el rostro del joven del momento eran un claro indicio de esto. Piper no dejó de reconocerlo cuando llevó a sus hermanos a la privacidad de su cabaña, en donde ella, tanto como el resto, se regocijaron de su éxito y alabaron la brillante idea de su hermanita.

Mitchell parecía el más feliz entre ellos, un poco conmovido de que Connor hubiera ayudado a sus hermanos menores a pesar de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido entre ellos. Esto y el hecho recién descubierto de que había venido a buscarlo a pesar de su espantosa ruptura en la montaña de lava, hicieron que se sintiera más resuelto que nunca a ganar de vuelta a su antiguo enamorado.

—Creo que sé qué debemos hacer para remediar el mal recibimiento en la cabaña —les dijo ganando la atención de sus demás hermanos inmediatamente.

Sin embargo, no esperó a que ellos lo bombardearan con preguntas ni se demoró en explicaciones. Muy decidido fue hasta el escritorio más cercano y cogiendo la primera hoja en blanco y lápiz que vio comenzó a hacer una gran lista de cosas que sus demás hermanos sobre sus hombros leían en confusión y apenas controlando su curiosidad.

 

Connor se había levantado sintiéndose tranquilo y feliz a la mañana siguiente. No recordaba haberse sentido tan bien consigo mismo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Luego frunció el ceño. Eso era mentira, él recordaba exactamente desde cuándo era que se había sentido de esa forma con exactitud. Dejó que el sentimiento que afloraba con estos recuerdos se mezclara con el que había despertado y notó que ahora no se sentía ni mejor ni peor. Solo era él nuevamente, volviendo a enfrentar un nuevo día en el campamento mestizo.

Sus demás hermanos ya se habían levantado y se alistaban para salir al comedor a recoger su desayuno, así que él hizo lo mismo notando un poco más de pereza de la habitual, y una vez listo para salir, mirando con nostalgia su cama en donde había pasado una noche tan acogedora.

Sin embargo, al salir de la cabaña cerrando la desordenada fila de sus hermanos, que encabezaba Travis como siempre, y fijar sus ojos en el exterior, estos no dejaron de notar a la pequeña Libby Dawson acercándose hacia ellos a toda prisa desde su cabaña, vestida primorosamente con unos pantaloncillos rosas y una blusa de flores.

—¡Connor, buenos días! —le dijo con su sonrisa más encantadora y el joven no tuvo más remedio que devolverle una propia.

—Hola Libby, ¿vas al comedor por tu desayuno? —le dijo casualmente, mientras miraba de reojo a la cabaña de Afrodita por la que todavía no se asomaba ninguno de sus hermanos.

—Sí, en un momento, con mis hermanos —indicó la pequeña sin perder dilación, luego buscó algo en el interior de la bolsa bordada que llevaba colgada a un lado hasta que finalmente sacó una barra de Hershey y la extendió hacia él—. Vine a darte esto, es tu chocolate favorito, ¿verdad?

Connor lo recibió asombrado mientras asentía.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

—Mitchell me lo dijo —le respondió la pequeña con soltura y luego agregó inmediatamente—. Tengo muchos en mi cabaña si alguna vez quieres más, puedes venir cuando quieras, serás bien recibido.

Luego de decir esto último hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y se alejó corriendo por el camino que había tomado y pronto se perdió en el interior de la cabaña de Afrodita.

Connor la observó alejarse sin moverse un milímetro antes de volver sus ojos a la barra de chocolate en su mano y analizar lo que había ocurrido. ¿Mitchell se lo había dicho? ¿Mitchell todavía hablaba de él con sus hermanos?

Luego volvió su vista hacia el porche de su cabaña, donde todas las flores rojas todavía se encontraban en flor, dispuestas a los lados de la entrada para evitar que estorbaran. ¿Acaso había sido Mitchell quien…?

—Connor, hombre, ven de una vez —escuchó que Cecil lo llamaba desde el gran comedor, presumiblemente yendo a ver qué le había ocurrido a pedido de Travis.

El hijo de Hermes simplemente asintió y se puso en marcha, decidiendo en ese momento que había tenido un despertar placentero y que lo que más le convenía era tener un desayuno revitalizador antes de ponerse a reflexionar sobre cosas que todavía no acababa de comprender.

 

Phonz salió a su encuentro después de acabar el entrenamiento matutino, tan sudoroso y cansado como el resto de los semidioses que maldecían a Clarisse La Rue de la cabaña de Ares cada mañana al acabar esta sección. Casi sin aliento y limpiándose el sudor de la frente con su puñera le lanzó una botella de Gatorade de naranja muy fría y que inmediatamente todos sus hermanos miraron con envidia.

—Mitchell me dijo que era tu favorita —le dijo antes de que Connor pudiera siquiera preguntarle algo—. Aunque la verdad yo necesitaría un galón de eso para volver a andar el día de hoy —se quejó sin perder tiempo, y luego se apretó uno de sus costados con un gesto de dolor—. Debo ir a acostarme un rato. Si te da sed después, tengo más en mi cabaña.

Y, al igual que su hermana, no perdió tiempo en retirarse al interior de la cabaña de Afrodita donde el resto de sus integrantes parecían comenzar a pelear por la ducha, si los gritos que se dejaban oír hasta su cabaña eran alguna indicación.

Travis esta vez había escuchado todo el intercambio, y miraba con una sonrisa divertida la cara de confusión de su otro hermano.

—¿Crees que todos los hijos de Afrodita se golpearon la cabeza con sus literas al despertar hoy? —le preguntó sin poder contenerse.

Travis soltó un bufido entre dientes y simplemente depositó una mano sobre su hombro, mientras le decía que ambos se merecían un buen baño.

 

El siguiente regalo, que Connor comenzaba a esperar, llegó cuando se encontraba ayudando a dar la clase de Artes y oficios y provino de la mano del inesperado David Gael. Connor dio un salto de susto, después de que el hijo de Afrodita se acercara sigilosamente a su lado y gritara “BU” cuando menos lo esperaba.

—¿Qué quieres David? —le preguntó molesto Connor, tratando de alejarse del pequeño terror y recobrar un poco de su dignidad después de que los demás estudiantes terminaran de reírse de su sobresalto.

David todavía se estaba limpiando las lágrimas de risa de uno de sus ojos antes de buscar en sus bolsillos y entregarle al chico mayor una hoja de esculpido repujada en plata. Los ojos de Connor se abrieron enormemente al verla y la sostuvo entre sus manos con admiración por unos segundos antes de recuperarse lo suficiente como para preguntar.

—Respóndeme con sinceridad, ¿por qué tú y tus hermanos están regalándome estas cosas de la nada?

David le regaló una de sus mejores sonrisas pícaras antes de encogerse de hombros y dar un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Por qué no hacer algo lindo por “el chico que mejor besa del campamento”, según las palabras de Mitchell? —soltó sin parpadear y disfrutando mucho con el color rojo que subió al rostro del muchacho mayor inmediatamente después— No es que yo tenga mucha experiencia al respecto, a decir verdad.

Connor se encontró de pronto incapaz de formar una sola palabra ante el osado niño de once años. ¿Es que acaso todos los hijos de Afrodita eran su perdición?

—No me molestaría tomar unas clases contigo, ¿sabes?

—¡De Arte y oficios! —aclaró en un grito indignado Phonz, quien apareció tan repentinamente como su otro hermano para llevárselo a rastras jalándolo de la camiseta— No hagas caso de nada de lo que te diga David, Mitchell fue quien le dijo que querías tus propias herramientas de esculpido personalizadas.

—Sí, pero yo escogí el repujado y el diseño de plata —agregó David sonriendo de oreja a oreja antes de que su hermano lograra arrastrarlo del todo fuera del salón donde daban la clase—, piensa en ello, Connor. Y puedes visitarme cuando quieras en mi cabaña…

—¡Ya cállate! Estás haciendo el ridículo —lo amonestó su hermano mientras sus voces se perdían en la distancia.

Connor y el resto de la clase todavía alcanzaron a escuchar la indignada respuesta de David sobre que no había nada de ridículo en sus observaciones y luego solo murmullos que se iban perdiendo en la distancia.

Después de este intercambio, Connor tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre la naturaleza particular de los muchachos a su edad y de cómo él encajaba en ese aspecto. Sí, un niño de once años lo había dejado sin palabras, bien por él.

 

Por supuesto, su cabaña no fue nada clemente al respecto. Especialmente Cecil, que se destornilló de risa por más de dos horas y a quien hubo que tirar al lago para que se calmara.

Fue regresando de esta última tarea con Travis que Beatrice Colle se apareció frente a los dos semidioses. Su rostro era tan hermoso como siempre y aunque ambos sabían que debían tener la guardia muy en alto ante este tipo de mujeres, especialmente las que eran descendencia de la diosa Afrodita, no pudieron dejar de sentir un cosquilleo en las comisuras de los labios cuando ella les obsequió una de sus despampanantes sonrisas.

—Connor, tengo algo para ti —le dijo simplemente, extendiendo una bolsa de compras decorada con la maestría de las tiendas de Nueva York.

Connor lanzó un suspiro resignado antes de recibirla y sacar del interior una camisa azul que lucía enormemente costosa.

—Uh, gracias —respondió después de unos incómodos segundos en que los tres jóvenes permanecieron en silencio.

—Sé que no está en la lista, pero no puedo dejar de notar que esa prenda resaltaría mucho mejor el color de tus ojos —le dijo adoptando de pronto el aire de autosuficiencia que tan comúnmente veían en su hermana Drew.

—¿Lista?

—Además, sé que Mitchell dice una y otra vez que el amor está por encima de las apariencias físicas, pero no te vendría mal preocuparte por tu aspecto de vez en cuando —agregó sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Connor—. ¿Te has dado cuenta qué tan largo está tu cabello ahora? Sabes que yo podría arreglarlo en cinco minutos si tan solo fueras conmigo a mi cabaña, ¿verdad?

Travis y su hermano no habían podido dejar de sentirse incómodos ante la reprimenda de la semidiosa de doce años, especialmente si consideraban que ambos tenían diecisiete y dieciséis respectivamente.

—En fin —les dijo haciendo un gesto de despedida mientras se ponía en marcha con toda calma en la otra dirección—, si alguna vez necesitas que te ayude con tu apariencia, ven a buscarme a mi cabaña. Adiós.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron miradas por un segundo, antes de que Connor lanzara otro suspiro y metiera la camisa obsequiada de vuelta en su bolsa con un poco de impaciencia.

—¿Puedes prestármela para mi cita con Katie el sábado? —escuchó que Travis le decía a su lado.

Connor simplemente enrolló los ojos y se dirigió de vuelta a su cabaña.

 

El regalo de Lacy fue algo más simple que el de sus anteriores dos hermanos. Connor fue al comedor para encontrarse con un pastel de cerezas esperándolo en su asiento cotidiano y una nota escrita con una letra menuda y elegante.

“Mitchell me dijo que era tu postre favorito. Disfrútalo y ven por más a la cabaña de Afrodita. Con cariño, Lacy”

–¿Puedo comer un poco? —preguntó Cecil a su lado después de leer la nota.

Connor sonrió para sus adentros y cortó el trozo del pastel a la mitad, dándole el pedazo más pequeño a su hermano.

—Está sabroso, ¿crees que ella lo haya preparado? —preguntó Cecil con un rostro lleno de felicidad que siempre causaba gracia a sus demás hermanos.

—¿Lacy? —preguntó en tono de burla Julia— Imposible. Ella sería capaz de quemar el agua.

Connor no participó tampoco de la discusión que surgió entre sus hermanos sobre la incapacidad de una hija de Afrodita para hacer algo más que cuidar de su apariencia. Aunque Travis no se cansaba de recordarles a Silena y Piper como claros ejemplos de lo contrario.

 

El siguiente regalo llegó después de esa cena, de manos de Helen McBride, quien simplemente lo vio salir, le gritó: “Atrápalo” y, de pronto, Connor se vio con una enorme cuerda enrollada entre sus brazos.

—Es bueno estar preparado —fue la enigmática respuesta de la hija de Afrodita, antes de desaparecer corriendo tras sus hermanos.

Travis no dejó de notar que era una cuerda de salto, de las que usaban para lanzarse de los puentes en caída libre. Esto no hizo más que alborotar los malos recuerdos de Connor de hacía un año, así que esa noche se fue a la cama incómodo, con demasiadas cosas atravesando su cabeza como para conciliar un sueño pacífico.

 

A la mañana siguiente, los obsequios continuaron llegando. En la práctica de tiro al arco, tuvo que dejar sus implementos a un lado cuando una entusiasmada Harmony Lewis le obsequió un disco compacto con todas sus canciones favoritas y enseguida se puso a darle una lista detallada sobre la vida de cada uno de los artistas que lo integraban que duró casi toda la clase.

Al final de esta, Harmony le aconsejó escuchar un sinnúmero de bandas más de las que ella poseía todos los álbumes y que estaría encantada de prestarle cuando él fuera a visitarla.

Está de más decir que Connor salió un poco mareado de esta conversación y no tuvo un minuto para respirar cuando Jack Mallow se le acercó camino a su cabaña.

—Disculpa a Harmony —le dijo haciendo un gesto de dolor ante la espalda de su hermana menor que se retiraba —, se entusiasma un poco con la música y la vida de las bandas.

Connor no quería escuchar hablar un minuto más sobre ello, así que solo asintió y le preguntó al otro muchacho qué era lo que quería.

Jack lo miró a los ojos con seriedad por un momento antes de posar una de sus manos en su hombro y atraerlo hacia un lado del camino.

—Quería disculparme por las cosas que te dije hace un año —le dijo cuando estuvieron solos bajo un árbol al inicio del bosque del norte—. Creí que Mitchell era demasiado bueno para ti y que tú te estabas volviendo un acosador o algo así. Lo siento.

Connor recibió esta disculpa con seriedad. Su rostro se volvió huraño de pronto, recordando todas las cosas que los hermanos de Mitchell habían hecho para separarlos.

—¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión ahora? —le preguntó cruzándose de brazos, todavía con el ceño fruncido.

—Mitchell se enteró que le habíamos ocultado las veces que habías venido a verlo a nuestra cabaña después del accidente y casi nos come vivos —le dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor—. Se molestó mucho.

—Oh —atinó a exclamar el hijo de Hermes sorprendido ante esta nueva información—, ¿quieres decir que él nunca supo que yo…?

Jack negó con la cabeza y pasó sus brazos por su propia cintura, en un gesto que a Connor se le hizo cómico, casi como si quisiera abrazarse a sí mismo.

—No, lo siento. Solo se enteró hace un par de noches porque Piper y Drew nos obligaron a decirlo.

Connor recibió esta información con la misma sorpresa que hacía un momento.

—Hasta ahora había creído que le estaba haciendo un favor y que te olvidaría con facilidad —agregó el hijo de Afrodita sin perder un instante—, pero estaba en un error. Bueno, mis hermanos y yo.

Connor se había quedado en silencio, su rostro ya no parecía molesto, solo pensativo. Jack no parecía notar estos cambios en su actitud o, quizá, tan solo no les daba importancia. Un momento después, le indicó que extendiera su mano y cuando Connor lo obedeció depositó su regalo en ella. Cuando este lo obtuvo, pudo ver que se trataba de un marco de oro que contenía una pequeña fotografía de sus hermanos y él, riendo en un momento de la comida en el gran comedor.

—Mitchell dijo que siempre habías querido algo para recordarlos cuando dejaras el campamento —le explicó Jack encogiéndose de hombros—, es pequeño, así que puedes llevarlo a donde quieras y guardarlo en uno de tus bolsillos.

—Gracias, Jack —dijo simplemente Connor antes de lanzarle una mirada contemplativa y alejarse de ese lugar.

 

Después de este último encuentro, Connor decidió relajarse y reflexionar a sus anchas solo sobre lo que había estado ocurriendo en esos últimos días, así que tomó su tienda de campaña y se dirigió a su lugar habitual en la playa, en donde se sentó a observar las olas del mar y admirar la quietud de la costa a esa hora.

Pudo obtener una hora de ininterrumpida paz antes de que el ruido de dos voces conversando y acercándose lo sacara de sus reflexiones. Muy pronto, pudo distinguir a lo lejos, las siluetas de Amy Monroe y Rhonda Banks, hermanas de Mitchell, cubiertas por una enorme sombrilla y gafas oscuras, y cargando además un par de cosas que lucían muy pesadas por el trabajo que estaban teniendo en transportarlas.

Amy traía sobre el hombro un saco de lona oscuro que parecía pesar más que ella misma, mientras que Rhonda traía sujeta por un asa una hielera repleta al parecer con la mitad del peso de la joven semidiosa.

—¿Son para mí? —preguntó en cuanto ambas jóvenes depositaron sus cargas a sus pies sin ninguna explicación y se entretuvieran en recobrar el aliento.

Ambas asistieron pesadamente mientras caían de rodillas al piso de la tienda de Connor, abatidas por el sol y la arena que habían atravesado.

—Mitchell dijo… —empezó a decir Amy antes de quedarse sin aliento una vez más.

—… que necesitabas una carpa nueva —completó Rhonda por su hermana.

—Y una hielera con un asa que sirviera —agregó Amy finalmente antes de quedar ambas tendidas en la tienda con un gemido ahogado.

Connor las observó divertido un momento largo, evaluando la capacidad teatral de los integrantes de la cabaña de Afrodita, antes de examinar los regalos recibidos y encontrarlos a su gusto. La carpa era más grande que la que utilizaba actualmente, pero no lucía más pesada que la que estaba acostumbrado a manejar, además, el diseño de camuflaje era algo que había querido conseguir desde que había obtenido la que ya usaba. La hielera nueva tenía todas sus partes intactas, claro, y aunque le daba algo de pena tirar la vieja que tenía el asa rota, este sentimiento pronto se desvaneció al contemplar el interior repleto de todas sus bebidas favoritas y unos cuantos sándwiches que muy pronto estarían en su estómago.

—Mitchell dice muchas cosas sobre mí en estos días —se atrevió a decir finalmente, observando a las dos muchachas comenzando a respirar con un poco de normalidad, aunque no demasiado preocupadas por moverse un milímetro de donde habían caído—, ¿les importaría decirme algunas?

Las sonrisas maliciosas instantáneas en los rostros de ambas semidiosas fueron respuesta suficiente para que la sangre comenzara a subirle a la cabeza en segundos. Inmediatamente comenzó a preguntarse si había dicho algo indebido o había insinuado algo extraño con sus palabras. 

—¿Quieres que divulguemos los oscuros secretos de nuestro hermanito mayor? —preguntó Amy con sorna mientras se volvía sobre su pecho y ponía su quijada sobre sus brazos flexionados, observando al otro muchacho con sus grandes ojos castaños y una ceja levantada— Connor Stoll, sí que eres un pícaro.

—Pero eso no es ninguna novedad —agregó Rhonda volviéndose y adoptando la misma posición que su hermana, mientras pasaba su lengua por sus carnosos labios para intentar humedecerlos—, ¿recuerdas todos esos relatos sobre lo excelente que es Connor besando?

—Y abrazando —ayudó su hermana inmediatamente, imitando un abrazo a sus propios hombros.

—Y acariciando —agregó Rhonda con un gemido de satisfacción mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su rostro.

—¡Y tocando! —dijo Amy poniéndose de rodillas para, sin lugar a dudas, imitar el gesto que pretendía comunicar.

—¡Creo que ya escuché suficiente! —les indicó Connor sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras levantaba una mano para detener a las dos muchachas.

Ambas semidiosas comenzaron a partirse de risa a sus pies al ver su rostro avergonzado. Connor las dejó, por una vez no se sentía el centro de las burlas de ellas, simplemente comprendía que las muchachas se divertían como podían y encontraban casi todo cómico.

—Bueno, para ser justos —comentó Rhonda aún con la risa anterior en su voz—, es muy difícil dejar de pensar en la persona con quien pierdes la virginidad como alguien menos que perfecto.

—Oh, eso es tan cierto —consintió Amy tomando una actitud soñadora—, todavía recuerdo mi primera vez con mi novio de la escuela.

—Ron O’neil en la mía —dijo Rhonda a su vez intercambiando sonrisas cómplices con su hermana—, hay personas que nunca se olvidan.

—Es tan cierto —asintió Amy mientras lanzaba un suspiro contento.

Estuvieron un rato más en su mundo de recuerdos sin tomar en cuenta al joven semidiós con ellas hasta que Rhonda giró la cabeza hacia él una vez más.

—¿Connor? ¿Tú recuerdas a tu primera vez?

El muchacho no pudo evitar que la misma sonrisa cómplice se formara en su rostro antes de entretenerse en mirar el horizonte y la playa. No sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de ser sincero con ellas ni qué consecuencias traería, pero en ese momento recordaba sus tardes en el bosque con Mitchell y no podía dejar de pensar lo mucho que las añoraba.

—Sí, bueno, es difícil de olvidar a un hijo de Afrodita —les dijo al fin, sin atreverse a mirarlas a la cara.

Por supuesto, esta declaración fue recibida con entusiasmadas exclamaciones y más de una risita placentera por parte de las semidiosas.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Mitchell fue tu primera vez? —preguntó deleitada Amy cogiendo de un brazo a Connor excitadamente.

—¿Cómo es posible? Mitchell siempre está jactándose de lo bueno y experimentado que eras —exclamó enternecida Rhonda cogiéndose del otro brazo.

—Tal vez no tiene nadie más con quién comparar, ¿no lo crees? —respondió divertida Amy desde el otro lado de Connor.

Ambas rieron ante esta nueva salida y Connor, aún muy sonrojado, no pudo dejar de notar que la alegría y entusiasmo de ambas jóvenes eran contagiosos, ya que lo único que él quería hacer en ese momento era reír con ellas y escuchar las cosas que decían sobre su hermano.

—¿Quieren decir que Mitchell nunca…?

—Oh, por favor, el muchacho está loco por ti todavía —le aseguró Amy lanzándole una palmada afectuosa al brazo que tenía sujeto.

—Deberías escucharlo por las noches al dormir —agregó Rhonda levantando ambas cejas una y otra vez antes de tratar de hacer su mejor imitación de la voz de Mitchell—: “Connor, te quieeeeeeeero”.

—“Connor, te adoooooro” —no dejó de continuar su hermana acercándose al oído de Connor peligrosamente.

—“¡Connor, más abajo!” —esta vez agregó Rhonda con un tirón en el brazo de Connor que depositó una de sus manos en la pierna de la otra muchacha.

—“Connor, ¡más rápido!” —tiró del otro lado Amy estrechando su pecho en el brazo del joven semidiós.

—“Connor…"

—¡Ya estuvo bueno, gracias! —les dijo el joven mencionado antes de que su traicionero cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar con las voces insinuantes de las hermanas de su exnovio. Decididamente, los hijos de Afrodita siempre serían demasiado para su pobre corazón.

Ambas semidiosas volvieron a caer en el piso de la tienda, riendo y pataleando divertidas por el rostro sonrojado y avergonzado del joven mayor.

—Gracias a los dioses que Mitchell no está aquí para escucharnos —dijo muy entretenida Amy cuando pudo dejar de reír.

—Oh, menos mal. Ya me lo imagino persiguiéndonos y tirándonos todo lo que encuentre a la mano —coincidió Rhonda sentándose otra vez y mirando el horizonte.

—Especialmente por preguntarle a su ex por su primera vez —soltó riendo nuevamente Amy mientras se tomaba del estómago.

—¿Recuerdas cómo se puso al escuchar lo que Phonz contaba sobre David en la clase de Artes y oficios?

—Ooooh, no te burles, se me hace tan tierno que el primer amor de nuestro hermanito sea el de su hermano mayor.

—Claro, pero igual es muy divertido —le dijo Rhonda sacando la lengua en forma traviesa—. A Mitchell casi le da un ataque ante la posibilidad de que su hermano de once años comenzara a coquetear con su ex.

Connor las escuchaba divertido y con verdadera felicidad al oírlas hablar de Mitchell de la forma cómo él lo recordaba en esa corta temporada que habían pasado juntos; lleno de vitalidad y expresividad. Siendo honesto, los mejores momentos de toda su vida hasta entonces.

—Supongo que todavía puedo ser considerado un ex, aunque solo estuvimos tres semanas juntos —les dijo sonando un poco más decepcionado de lo que pretendía.

—Oh, por favor, tres semanas es toda una era para nosotras —lo previno Rhonda girándose otra vez para ver al hijo de Hermes.

—Es cierto, mi relación más larga duró siete días —recalcó Amy observándolo también tendida desde el piso.

—La mía nueve, un récord personal.

Connor las miró nerviosamente después de escuchar esto. Había escuchado los rumores sobre ambas muchachas en el campamento, especialmente de boca de los chicos de su edad y siempre le habían arrancado un gruñido, y un rostro serio y molesto, mientras pensaba “algo típico de una hija de Afrodita”. Pero ahora, después de escucharlas reír divertidas y de pasar un rato relajado con ellas, no le parecía que tales historias fueran algo a lo cual prestar mucha atención.

Recordaba las noches que había pasado con Mitchell y tampoco recordaba nada terrible sobre ellas. Quizá era un atributo especial de los hijos de Afrodita, entregar amor de cualquier manera en la que pudiera expresarse y no preocuparse de qué dirían los demás al respecto.

Porque al ver sus sonrisas pícaras, sus risas sinceras y divertidas, y recordar las suyas propias mezcladas con las de Mitchell hacía un año atrás, no pudo dejar de enternecerse.

—Ahora quiero probar si este traje de baño valió los 175 dólares con impuesto —dijo de pronto Amy poniéndose de pie y tirando la camiseta ceñida que lucía hacia un lado y descubriendo la parte superior de su bikini, mientras comenzaba a desabrochar el botón de sus pantaloncillos cortos.

—¡Oh, yo también! Será estupendo por fin emparejar este bronceado —la siguió inmediatamente su hermana, desnudándose de igual forma.

Finalmente, ambas hermanas estuvieron vestidas en sus bikinis de diseñador y con un grito de ánimo se lanzaron hacia el mar.

Connor se puso de pie para verlas mejor y no pudo evitar reírse al verlas jugar y empujarse en el agua. Así que cuando ambas muchachas comenzaron a llamarlo para que se les uniera, no vio nada de malo en quitarse la camiseta del campamento y divertirse un rato con las hermanitas de Mitchell.

Por supuesto, sus cuerpos mojados y a medio vestir con la ropa llena de arena que aparecieron en el campamento al finalizar la tarde llamaron la atención de más de un semidiós que se quedó pasmado al ver a Connor Stoll llevando de ambos brazos a dos de las chicas más lindas del campamento.

Los comentarios que se corrían a su paso hasta sus cabañas no disminuían ni parecían querer bajar en ardor. Los gritos de “muy bien, Connor” o “Connor, dos a la vez, estupendo”, no hacían más que propiciar las risitas divertidas de sus dos compañeras, aunque él mismo solo enrollaba los ojos y movía la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Gracias, Connor —dijo Amy cuando estuvieron finalmente a mitad de la distancia entre sus dos cabañas, depositando un beso de despedida en su mejilla—, la pasamos estupendamente.

—Es cierto —confirmó Rhonda dándole otro beso largo en su otra mejilla—. Ven a divertirte con nosotras cuando quieras a la cabaña, ¿está bien? Eres más que bienvenido.

—Especialmente por Mitchell —susurró Amy a su oído antes de comenzar a correr divertida a su cabaña.

—Oh, pero también por David, pobre, lo has flechado —agregó al otro oído Rhonda antes de correr a alcanzar a su hermana riendo.

Connor mismo se rio un poco de este último comentario y dirigió sus pasos cansados hacia su cabaña, desde donde podía ver a algunos de sus hermanos observando expectantes sus movimientos desde la puerta y las ventanas.

Cuando hubo dejado sus nuevas pertenencias a un lado y estuvo tendido en su litera finalmente descansando un poco, escuchó la voz de Cecil a su lado interrogándolo:

—¿Estuviste en la playa toda la tarde con Amy Monroe y Rhonda Banks?

Connor estaba demasiado a gusto, demasiado cansado y demasiado alegre como para enrollar los ojos ante la sorpresa mezclada con admiración que salía de la boca de su hermano.

—Sí —respondió a regañadientes, seguro de lo que vendría a continuación.

—¡Hermano! —fue el grito de admiración esperado.

—Son las hermanitas de Mitchell —aclaró despacio, dejando que su advertencia resonara por toda la cabaña y mostrara la seriedad de sus palabras—, no quiero escuchar ninguna broma o rumor sobre ellas por aquí, ¿está claro?

El silencio que precedió a sus palabras fue la respuesta que necesitaba, al poco rato cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido sin ninguna preocupación aparente reflejada en su rostro.

Por su parte, sus medio hermanos reunidos a esa hora de la tarde intercambiaron miradas entre ellos y callaron por una razón diferente a la que Connor se imaginaba. Era la primera vez en todo un año que escuchaban a su hermano decir el nombre de Mitchell en su cabaña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cabaña de Afrodita:**  
>  Los personajes canónicos de la cabaña de Afrodita son Silena Beauregard (fallecida), Piper McLean (16 años), Drew Tanaka (16 años), Mitchell (15 años), Valentina Diaz (14 años) y Lacy (12 años), pero según la información que el autor, Rick Riordan, dio a través de los libros de Percy Jackson y sus secuelas, se conoce que existen nueve hijas y cuatro hijos sin nombrar integrándola para el final de Los héroes del Olimpo.  
> De esta forma, desarrollé algunos personajes originales para completar estos números, que paso a detallar:  
> 
> Helen McBride, de trece años, ama todas las aventuras y el espacio abierto del exterior, por lo que pocas veces permanece en la cabaña con el resto de sus hermanos más que cuando es necesario. Su afición son los pegasos y es una excelente amazona. Es un poco competitiva, por lo que no puede resistir cuando le hacen un reto. Lo cual la ha puesto en más de una ocasión en una situación peligrosa.  
> Harmony Lewis, de trece años, no puede ser más diferente de su hermana de la misma edad, por lo que nunca andan juntas. Ella ama la música y aprender sobre la vida de las bandas o cantantes que escucha. Tiene una hermosa voz, aunque no le da mucha importancia, y su más grande sueño es participar como bailarina en los conciertos de su ídolo del momento Beyoncé.


	5. El día de Connor II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> André es el mejor amigo de Mitchell a pesar de las apariencias.  
> Pareja invitada dando consejos sabios. Connor debería escuchar mejor a su doctor.  
> Lorelei, oh, Lorelei.

Valentina Diaz se encontraba esperándolo en la puerta de la cabaña de Hermes a la hora de cenar. Sus demás hermanos apenas le dirigieron una mirada en su camino al comedor; parecían entender que no debían meterse más en los asuntos de la cabina de Afrodita y Connor, por lo que prontamente fueron dejados atrás.

La hija de Afrodita llevaba un vestido ceñido y botas altas, que la hacían lucir mayor y algo peligrosa, pero la expresión indecisa y sus movimientos nerviosos en ese momento negaban casi por completo ese aspecto.

—¿Qué sucede, Valentina? —le preguntó Connor con curiosidad, al notar que habían pasado en silencio un buen rato, mientras la hija de Afrodita miraba aprensivamente a su alrededor, al piso, al cielo, menos a él.

—Lo siento —le dijo aclarándose la garganta y tomando aliento—. Sí, eso, lo siento. Quiero disculparme por Rhonda y Amy, ellas pueden ser un poco…

Connor la miró divertido un segundo al inicio de sus explicaciones, pero decidió detenerla antes de que se extendiera demasiado en ellas.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Pasé un buen rato con ellas —le aseguró sin dejar de notar la sorpresa en el rostro de la otra joven—, son muy divertidas.

Valentina frunció el ceño de pronto, escuchando con demasiada atención las palabras de Connor.

—¿Divertidas? ¿Qué hicieron exactamente toda la tarde? —le preguntó preocupada.

Connor comenzó a sonrojarse al entender por dónde iba la inquietud de la muchacha.

—No, no esa clase de diversión —aclaró inmediatamente—. Me refiero a que fue como jugar con mis hermanitas.

—Oh —exclamó Valentina tremendamente aliviada—, claro. Por supuesto.

Luego ambos evitaron las miradas del otro por unos segundos. Connor no pudo dejar de notar, por el rabillo del ojo, que Valentina lucía bastante mortificada por el tema que acababan de tratar. Se imaginaba que ser la hermana de Amy y Rhonda no debía ser algo muy sencillo, aunque Connor en realidad no había sentido nada demasiado escandaloso en su comportamiento esa tarde.

Valentina era más bella incluso que sus hermanas, pero muchas veces lucía mayor que ellas, por la ropa que usaba y su actitud seria y compuesta. Recordaba, además, haberla visto discutiendo con ellas una que otra vez, y que Mitchell usualmente era quien llegaba a separarlas cuando la disputa subía de tono. Connor sonrió al recordar esto último, él también había intervenido en una o dos peleas de sus hermanos. Era natural que estas diferencias se presentaran en algún momento entre familiares tan diferentes viviendo juntos.

—Bueno, debo ir al comedor ahora… —le dijo Connor finalmente, haciendo una seña en dirección a la fila de semidioses que ingresaba a buscar su cena al gran comedor.

—Sí, claro —respondió Valentina ante de producir de entre sus ropas un paquete envuelto primorosamente—, solo quería darte esto. Espero que te guste.

Y sin esperar a que Connor le diera las gracias marchó enseguida hacia el comedor para reunirse con sus hermanos, quienes tan solo habían comenzado a llenar su mesa y estaban en el proceso de llenar sus bandejas con comida.

Connor desenvolvió el paquete despacio y se encontró con un libro titulado “Los Wangs contra el mundo” de Jade Chang. Era el libro que había mencionado a Mitchell querer leer en sus ratos libres una sola vez cuando estaban juntos. Era increíble que lo hubiera recordado.

Con paso ligero y la sonrisa en los labios, Connor retomó sus pasos y se dirigió al comedor. Sus hermanos ya estaban sentados en la mesa de Hermes con sus platos de comida frente a ellos. Por lo que Connor no perdió el tiempo en ir a buscar su bandeja y colocar su plato y copa en ella. Estaba distraído equilibrando su libro en medio de toda la comida que había aparecido casi un segundo después, por lo que no notó a la persona que pasaba con su bandeja también repleta a sus espaldas.

—Mitchell, cuidado —escuchó que una voz advertía un segundo demasiado tarde.

Ambas bandejas se habían ido al suelo haciendo un verdadero desastre y dejando a dos pasmados semidioses observándolas después de haber chocado. Connor notó que Mitchell lo contemplaba con un rostro lleno de espanto y poniéndose pálido por completo, aunque un segundo después lo vio agacharse y recoger el libro regalado por su hermana, que había quedado sepultado en medio del desastre de platos y comida.

—Lo siento —le dijo ofreciéndoselo nervioso después de quitarle un poco de manchas con la manga de su camisa.

—Descuida —Connor atinó a decir antes de volver a quedarse mudo.

Ninguno parecía darse cuenta del silencio que había seguido a su encuentro ni los alientos contenidos que suscitaron el intercambio de palabras. Mitchell movió la cabeza de arriba abajo después de escuchar la respuesta de Connor y seguidamente bajó la mirada. Luego se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del comedor.

Después de un segundo de confusión, Piper y André salieron corriendo detrás de él mientras llamaban su nombre.

—Connor —Travis gritó desde la mesa de Hermes, al ver que su hermano parecía haberse vuelto una estatua.

Eran las primeras palabras que intercambiaban en más de un año y Connor no podía dejar de pensar que habían sido muy apropiadas.

 

—Creo que están yendo por edad —dijo Cecil al cabo, una vez que Connor finalmente estuvo sentado en la mesa de Hermes con el resto de sus hermanos y el comedor hubiera comenzado a recobrar su bullicio habitual.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Travis sin mucho ánimo.

—Ya sabes, todos esos regalos. Empezaron con Libby de diez años, luego fueron Alphonse y David de once.

—Oh, claro —coincidió Alice llegando a la misma conclusión—, Beatrice y Lacy de doce y luego Harmony y Helen de trece.

—Y esta tarde Rhonda, Amy y Valentina —concluyó Julia asintiendo con sus hermanos.

—Jack vino a ver a Connor antes de ellas —aclaró Travis todavía mirando preocupado a su hermano.

—Sí, claro, pero Jack tiene catorce años como ellas. Todo coincide.

—¿Quieres decir que ahora le toca el turno a los de quince? —preguntó Connor sin evitar que su tono esperanzado se escapara de sus labios. Sus hermanos menores no parecieron notar nada extraño en su pregunta, aunque Travis no parecía muy contento después de escucharla.

—Bueno, los chicos de la cabaña de Afrodita de menor a mayor serían André que acaba de cumplir quince —volvió a enumerar Cecil sin perder el tiempo—, luego vendrían Mitchell, Sabrina y Peyton.

Connor asintió convencido. Si toda la cabaña de Afrodita venía a dejarle regalos en ese momento, no se hubiera sentido tan agradecido como saber que solo faltaba una persona más para que le tocara el turno a Mitchell. Dioses, ¿qué le diría?

Ni siquiera le importó que Cecil siguiera haciendo la lista con los hermanos de dieciséis años que faltaban, aparentemente Lorelei, Piper y Drew, o las especulaciones sobre los tipos de regalos con las que cada una saldría.

Si tenía la oportunidad de hablar con Mitchell ahora, después de todo lo que había aprendido en esos días, ¿qué era lo que sentiría? ¿Qué pensaba Mitchell de él ahora?

Anteriormente se había convencido de que Mitchell lo había querido por un corto tiempo; había sido breve, apasionante, revelador, pero había sido sincero. Connor no había podido entender por qué sus sentimientos cambiaron con tanta rapidez y le había costado meses hacerse a la idea de que los hijos de Afrodita podían demostrar esa cantidad de amor y cariño por otra persona por tan corto tiempo. Finalmente creía haberlo comprendido al cabo de ese año, aunque no podía dejar de mirar con resentimiento a su antiguo enamorado cuando lo veía feliz o bromeando con alguno de sus hermanos.

Ahora, aparentemente, toda esa teoría de la que se había convencido para sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo había sido desechada por los mismos hijos de Afrodita. Más de uno de los hermanos de Mitchell habían descubierto que su hermano no había dejado de pensar en él durante todo ese tiempo y Connor ahora no se sabía explicar por qué habían roto entonces hacía un año. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Mitchell en ese momento? ¿Había sido algo que había hecho él? ¿Había sido algo propio de un hijo de Afrodita que todavía estaba lejos de su comprensión? ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos?

Y lo más temible de todo, la pregunta que desde ese momento no lo dejaría dormir tranquilo por las noches hasta no encontrar respuesta: ¿volvería a ocurrir?

Su ánimo no mejoró con tales pensamientos; por lo que, al final de la cena, sus hermanos se cansaron de pedirle su opinión sobre lo que discutían y decidieron dejarlo tranquilo en su silencio de vuelta a su cabaña.

Sin embargo, antes de que Connor pudiera ocultarse dentro de ella para seguramente caer de cabeza en su litera, la voz del anunciado hermano de Mitchell llamando su nombre se escuchó a sus espaldas.

André Florit venía caminando lentamente a su encuentro, ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y una mirada neutral en su rostro. Así, iluminado por la luz de la luna, parecía hecho de porcelana y sus grandes ojos verdes como de cristal.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto? —le preguntó educadamente haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Connor solo alcanzó a escuchar el grito entusiasmado de Cecil a su lado: “Lo sabía”, antes de seguir casi automáticamente al hijo de Afrodita hacia un costado de las cabañas, no lejos de los ojos curiosos, pero sí lejos de sus oídos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en su pecho al pensar que la siguiente persona que tendría frente a él sería Mitchell. Esa noche sería todo un reto quedarse dormido.

—¿Crees que puedas perdonar a Mitchell?

La pregunta había sido tan directa y grave que Connor no pudo responder nada por un buen tiempo.

Sin embargo, André esperó su respuesta con calma, como si hubiera podido estar parado ahí sin importarle durante toda la noche, con tal de recibir la contestación que esperaba.

—¿Mitchell te pidió que me preguntaras eso? —lo interrogó al cabo, mientras se tomaba de la cabeza con ambas manos y alejaba el cabello de su cara. Necesitaba cortárselo desde hacía unas semanas, pero no había tenido el tiempo de hacerlo con todas las cosas que se asignaba a sí mismo alrededor del campamento y, ahora, con la repentina intervención de la cabaña de Afrodita en su vida diaria.

Tal vez debería tomar la oferta de Beatrice y hacer que ella lo acicalara un poco.

—No, él vendrá a disculparse personalmente al final de esto —le confesó el joven sin dejar que esta pregunta lo perturbara—. Lo que yo quiero saber es si puedes perdonarlo o tendré que preparar a mis demás hermanos para aliviar su decepción.

Connor observó al hermano de Mitchell con cuidado al escuchar su pregunta. André siempre había sido el único hijo de Afrodita del cual no se corría ningún tipo de rumores en el campamento. No era tan hermoso como Lorelei, Libby, Valentina o Beatrice, ni tampoco tan promiscuo como Rhonda, Amy o Jack, de quienes más rumores se corría, era simplemente que había que mirar a fondo para percibir de dónde salía su atractivo personal, Connor todavía no estaba muy seguro de conocerlo del todo.

—¿Se lo dirás a tu hermano? —le preguntó con nerviosismo, desarmado ante el modo serio y afectuoso que tenía André de preocuparse por su hermano mayor. Ahora recordaba que Mitchell siempre había hablado con aprecio de él, Connor se imaginaba que era el hermano a quien más confianza le tenía.

—No —le dijo al final de unos segundos de meditación—, presiento que acabarás diciéndoselo tú mismo. Yo solo quiero estar prevenido.

—Entonces puedo decirte que nunca culpé a Mitchell de nada, así que no tengo nada que perdonarle.

Un segundo después de decirlo, Connor supo que eso era lo que realmente había sentido durante todo ese tiempo. Sí, había resultado herido; sí, se había sentido humillado por sus demás hermanos, y sí, guardaba todavía un poco de resentimiento contra Mitchell. Pero todo era solo su orgullo herido y su decepción, nada de lo cual impediría que él recordara con afecto el poco tiempo que Mitchell había dedicado a quererlo en verdad y por el cual estaba agradecido.

Incluso André pareció sorprendido por esta respuesta, finalmente su rostro neutro dejó mostrar sus emociones y seguidamente una sonrisa aliviada se reflejó en él.

—Mitchell siempre me dijo que eras la persona más tierna que había conocido —le dijo sin perder tiempo, casi transformándose de golpe en un adolescente de quince años ante los ojos sorprendidos de Connor—. Pensé que estaba exagerando, pero dioses, sí que lo eres.

Luego no pudo contener su emoción y rodeó con sus brazos al hijo de Hermes afectuosamente. Su cuerpo era cálido y Connor no pudo dejar de notar lo mucho que le recordaba a Mitchell años atrás. Era exactamente la misma reacción que su exenamorado tenía cuando Connor hacía algo que lo emocionara.

—Ustedes dos son el uno para el otro —continuó diciéndole André, feliz desde sus brazos, con la voz un poco apagada por el pecho de Connor—. Lo supe desde el primer momento.

Connor lo escuchaba aturdido, demasiado entretenido en el aroma del cuerpo rodeándolo como para pensar con claridad que no era muy apropiado realizar una muestra de afecto tan pública con el hermano de su ex.

—¿En serio?

—Sé que suena increíble, pero lo sé —le dijo el otro muchacho separándose lo suficiente para mirarlo al rostro y regalarle una sonrisa que a Connor se le hizo extraña—. Quizá es un regalo de mi madre, pero sé que es cierto. Lo siento aquí —le dijo señalando su pecho, donde estaba su corazón.

Connor todavía creía que el hermano de Mitchell era un poco extraño, con su cabello negro enmarcando su rostro y sus grandes ojos verdes, mirándolo como un muñeco de vitrina un momento, y comportándose como un adolescente emocionado por una romántica historia de amor al siguiente.

—Tu hermano me da miedo, a veces, lo confieso —le dijo en tono confidencial, sin pensar en lo que su demora estaría haciendo imaginar a sus hermanos o reflexionar en el hecho de que se encontraban a la vista de cualquier cabeza curiosa que quisiera mirar por una ventana—. Pensé que se había cansado de mí y ahora temo pensar en qué fue lo que en verdad ocurrió.

André volvió a apretarlo contra su cuerpo, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de consuelo, asintiendo despacio desde su lugar en su pecho, pero sin atreverse a decirle nada que aliviara sus temores todavía. Connor sabía que el otro muchacho se contenía de decirle algo importante, pero no le importó mucho en ese momento. Se sentía tranquilo con el abrazo que André le seguía proporcionando y le importaba poco que fuera el hermano de la persona que lo había herido quien ahora lo consolara.

—Sé que lo que ocurrió fue horrible y mi cabaña tuvo toda la culpa al respecto —le confesó André en un susurro—. Pero créeme, tú y Mitchell están bien. Pase lo que pase, ustedes estarán bien.

—¿Tu intuición otra vez? —le preguntó Connor soltando un suspiro aliviado después de escucharlo.

André simplemente sonrió divertido antes de soltarlo de la misma forma abrupta en que lo había abrazado y dar un paso hacia atrás, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos. Connor se había sentido tan a gusto un segundo que el frío de la noche lo encontró al siguiente con un pequeño temblor queriendo propagarse por su cuerpo, muy confuso todavía sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, Connor pasó una de sus manos por su brazo para tratar de darle calor.

Mientras tanto, André seguía observándolo con una sonrisa tranquila y una expresión cariñosa en su rostro. Al cabo de un rato apartó su vista y la ocupó en buscar algo en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Una caja no más grande que una de cerillas fue lo que presentó a Connor después de su búsqueda.

—¿Otro regalo? —exclamó Connor divertido mientras lo recibía y abría sin dilación. Dentro se encontraban una serie de desarmadores y horquillas pequeñísimas y muy finas. Connor lanzó un silbido apreciativo después de examinar una— No está nada mal.

André pareció muy satisfecho por este comentario.

—Un hijo de Hermes apreciando material para abrir puertas, algo que no se ve todos los días.

Connor dejó pasar de lado la broma mientras guardaba el nuevo obsequio seguro entre sus ropas, prometiéndose ponerlo a buen uso en la siguiente ocasión que se presentara.

—¿Ahora me dirás por fin a qué se deben tantos regalos?

André levantó una ceja ante esta pregunta y volvió a sonreír divertido.

—¿Todavía no lo deduces?

—¿Debía hacerlo?

—No, bueno, hubiera estado bien —le dijo finalmente dando unos pasos de vuelta hacia las cabañas con Connor siguiéndolo—. Queríamos hacerte sentir bienvenido en la cabaña de Afrodita otra vez, después de lo pésimo que te habíamos recibido tras tu accidente. Pero en algún momento se transformó en una competencia por ver quién te daba el mejor obsequio.

Connor recordaba ahora los primeros obsequios que había recibido y cómo casi todos ellos habían venido acompañados por una invitación a la cabaña de los hijos de Afrodita.

—Escuché también sobre una lista —le dijo cuando estuvieron en la puerta de la cabaña de Hermes, de donde André lo había recogido en primer lugar.

—Mitchell la escribió —le dijo con afecto, recordando a su hermano agregando uno tras otro los objetos que recordaba que Connor quería o necesitaba—. Muy acertada, ¿verdad?

El otro joven sonrió con satisfacción antes de asentir con la cabeza y despedir con un apretón de manos a André. Todavía permaneció en ese lugar hasta que el muchacho llegó a la puerta de su propia cabaña frente a él y entró por esta después de darle un saludo de despedida con la mano.

Connor creyó ver por un momento una de las cortinas de la ventana moverse y la silueta de alguien observando al exterior, pero no pudo distinguir quién era la persona tras ella.

—Connor, ya casi es hora de apagar las luces —escuchó la voz de advertencia de Travis desde su espalda y cuando se giró para ir adentro todavía lo encontró apoyado en el marco de la puerta, ambos brazos cruzados y una mirada contemplativa en su rostro.

Connor no le dijo nada, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y pasó a su lado bajando la mirada. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar esa noche, lo mejor sería meterse pronto a la cama. Travis lo vio atravesar la cabaña y perderse entre el barullo habitual de sus otros hermanos y luego volvió su vista al frente, hacia la cabaña de Afrodita. Unos minutos después lanzó un suspiro cansado y cerró la puerta, comenzando su conteo habitual de diez segundos antes de apagar las luces y observando a la desordenada tropa que tenía a su cargo corriendo hasta sus respectivas camas.

 

—No sé por qué creí que los Hersheys eran una buena idea —escuchó que Libby se quejaba en cuanto André estuvo de vuelta en su cabaña.

—Bebé, estuvieron bien —respondió con paciencia Sabrina a su lado, poniéndole unos últimos lazos y moños a la gran caja con su regalo—. Fueron algo muy dulce.

—Todos le han dado cosas mejores desde entonces —se quejó de nueva la niña sin que nada la pudiera contentar—. Mi regalo fue el peor de todos.

—¡Oye! Yo le di una Gatorade de naranja —protestó Phonz desde su cama, donde se encontraba ocupado recortándose el flequillo con la ayuda de un espejo y una tijera.

—Es porque te gastas todo tu dinero en zapatos y no podías comprarle nada mejor —le increpó la pequeña con igual tono de voz.

—La intención es lo que cuenta —se defendió Phonz encogiéndose de hombros—, además ambos objetos estaban en la lista.

André se fijó entonces en Mitchell, sentado muy silencioso al lado de la ventana, con sus ojos clavados en él desde que había entrado en la cabaña.

—¿Todo en orden? —le preguntó parándose a su lado, mientras aparentaba seguir la discusión de sus demás hermanos.

Mitchell no le respondió, simplemente giró su rostro hacia la ventana una vez más y observó el exterior tras las cortinas.

—¿Estás nervioso por mañana? —insistió André con calma tratando de percibir un poco del humor en el que se encontraba su hermano.

—Supongo… —respondió este sin elaborar más.

—¿Aterrorizado? —le preguntó André con una sonrisa juguetona.

Mitchell enrolló los ojos y empujó unos centímetros a su hermano con su puño. Luego se levantó y se fue a la cama después de desear las buenas noches a sus demás hermanos.

Por supuesto que nada andaba bien, pensó Mitchell una vez que estuvo solo con sus pensamientos cubierto con sus cobijas. Después de soportar a sus hermanos contando historias sobre su novio —exnovio, Mitchell, vamos, mantente a raya— en las que él no hubiera tenido forma de participar, no había podido evitar sentirse estafado y un poco molesto.

Las cosas habían empezado bien con sus hermanos más pequeños, aunque debía admitir que la historia de la entrega del regalo de David lo había sacado de los nervios, especialmente porque solo había parecido divertir a sus demás hermanos. Luego había tenido que sufrir las dos horas en las que Amy y Rhonda se encargaron de contarle hasta el último detalle de todas las cosas que habían hecho con Connor en la playa. Aunque se imaginaba que la mitad de ellas solo eran sus exageraciones y bromas habituales. No podía ni ponerse a pensar en lo que Connor había escuchado por su parte.

Y ahora André, la persona menos dispuesta a coquetear de todos sus hermanos, se había pasado casi toda la noche abrazando a su exnovio a vista y paciencia de todas las demás cabañas. Mitchell sabía que estaba exagerando. André sería incapaz de hacer algo inapropiado o que molestara a propósito a alguno de sus hermanos, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir una punzada de celos al recordar que esos brazos habían rodeado su cuerpo con la misma facilidad tan solo un año atrás.

Mitchell no hacía más que añorar esos momentos desde entonces. En un principio pensó que solamente estaba obsesionado, pero después de las repetidas veces que se había encontrado con Connor en el campamento después de su ruptura, estaba seguro que no se hubiera sentido tan arrepentido si no fuera porque sus sentimientos se negaban a cambiar para bien o para mal.

Piper le había ayudado a encontrar el valor que le faltó por todo ese tiempo, pero ni siquiera este lo preparaba para lo que aún más temía, el completo y final rechazo.

Se pasó toda la noche atormentándose por estos pensamientos y, a la mañana siguiente, se levantó tarde, casi a punto de perderse la salida de Sabrina, regalo bajo el brazo, hacia la puerta de la cabaña de Hermes.

La joven esperó al igual que sus hermanos a que los hijos de Hermes abrieran la puerta para dirigirse al comedor en fila ordenada y cuando vio a Connor se acercó a él sin dilación.

—Tengo algo para ti —le dijo enseñándole la caja que llevaba entre sus manos con una gran sonrisa.

Connor la miró confuso por unos segundos, antes de mirar hacia la cabaña de donde ella provenía y luego cerciorarse que tenía a la persona correcta ante él y no se había engañado.

—No —exclamó sin poder ocultar su decepción—, no se suponía que tú vinieras.

Sabrina dejó de sonreír después de escuchar este rechazo y su rostro herido y confundido hicieron que algunos de los hermanos de Connor acudieran a ayudarla.

—Lo que Connor quiere decir es que creíamos que tú eras mayor que Mitchell —se apresuró a decir Travis, para disculpar la respuesta abrupta de su hermano.

—Lo soy, por dos meses —asintió la joven todavía confundida—. ¿Por qué?

Travis y Julia, quien también se había quedado a prestar ayuda, intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas antes de darle unos codazos a su hermano para que saliera de su decepción.

—No es nada —le dijo Connor finalmente, estirando un brazo para tomar la caja que le había ofrecido la hija de Afrodita—. Gracias.

—Bueno, pero no luzcas tan infeliz, todavía no has visto lo que es —le dijo la muchacha poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas ya un poco molesta.

Connor lanzó un suspiro de pesar antes de comenzar a desenvolver el papel de regalo y los moños que adornaban su nuevo regalo. El resultado de esto fue un par de botas de escalar nuevas, hechas en cuero negro y con correas en los lados para más estabilidad. Julia y Travis inmediatamente se hicieron de ellas y las examinaron con envidia, mientras Connor simplemente volvía a agradecer a la hermana de Mitchell.

—¿Hubieras preferido un nuevo casco? —le preguntó Sabrina un poco triste de que su regalo no hubiera tenido la acogida que ella esperaba. No había sido fácil conseguirlas, ya que eran un diseño especial para montañistas de alto riesgo, y tampoco habían sido económicas, pero hasta ese momento, ella había pensado que serían el regalo perfecto para un hijo de Hermes.

—No, lo siento —se apresuró a decir Connor al darse cuenta de que su actitud había molestado a la muchacha—. Es solo que creí… No, no es nada. De verdad, muchas gracias, Sabrina.

La mencionada mujer todavía no parecía comprender si su regalo había sido la causa del comportamiento tan extraño del hijo de Hermes, pero en seguida decidió fijar su atención en cosas más placenteras.

—Julia, ¿vas a desayunar? —preguntó volviendo a sonreír como cuando había llegado— ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta el comedor?

La hermana de Connor y Travis pareció sorprendida por esta invitación por un segundo antes de asentir aturdidamente.

—Claro, ¿por qué no?

Sabrina no perdió un minuto en llegar a su lado y colgarse de uno de sus brazos.

—Oh, me encantan las chicas que nunca se niegan a probar cosas nuevas —le dijo mientras se la llevaba del brazo con ella—. Por cierto, esa ropa te queda estupenda, aunque la camiseta te aprieta un poco el pecho, ¿no? ¿Qué medida estás usando?

—Oh, bueno…

Travis siguió con la vista a las dos muchachas hasta que ya no pudo oírlas y se perdieron en el comedor. Luego se volvió nuevamente hacia su hermano, que miraba con fijeza a la cabaña de Afrodita frente a ellos

—Connor, ¿quieres ir por el desayuno?

Su hermano asintió después de un segundo y ambos se pusieron en marcha, dejando antes su nuevo regalo en el porche de su cabaña.

 

El comedor aún estaba un poco vacío a esa hora de la mañana y sus demás hermanos se habían dispersado por diferentes mesas, mezclándose con los demás semidioses con quienes tenían amistad. Connor y Travis llenaron sus bandejas con comida y muy pronto estuvieron sentados en una de las mesas desocupadas, conversando sobre las actividades que tenían programadas para ese día.

Casi enseguida los asientos frente a ellos fueron ocupados por Will Solace y Nico di Angelo, el último de los cuales no parecía muy feliz de estar ahí.

—¿Cómo están, muchachos? ¿Listos para los fuegos artificiales de esta noche? —les preguntó Will con su sonrisa habitual mientras regañaba a Nico por estar bostezando tan aparatosamente mientras acomodaba su bandeja de desayuno frente a él.

Connor había olvidado por completo que esa era la noche de la pirotecnia semanal. Sin embargo, Travis, quien sí había estado prestando atención a sus deberes de líder de cabaña, se apresuró a asegurar al hijo de Apolo que todo estaba listo.

—Estupendo —exclamó Will con alegría—. Por fin una noche libre de la enfermería.

—Oh, ¿planearon algo especial para esta noche, tórtolos? —bromeó Travis a pesar de que la mirada helada que le había enviado Nico no era muy alentadora.

—No, simplemente sentarnos a ver los fuegos artificiales en la playa con el resto —respondió Will, siempre el más social del par— y, con suerte, regresar a nuestras cabañas antes de que las arpías nos atrapen.

Connor observaba al par frente a él con un poco de envida. La historia de Nico y Will se había vuelto casi una de las leyendas del campamento. No todos los días un hijo de Apolo iba y venía del inframundo para traer a un hijo de Hades de vuelta. Todos en el campamento creían que había sido un gesto muy romántico, aunque Connor se imaginaba que no habría sido un paseo en bote para Will.

Mitchell y él habían solido hablar sobre ambos y examinar su relación. Su exnovio siempre había sido de la opinión de que sus personalidades contrarias los hacían complementarse, por lo cual eran una pareja sólida. Pero Connor nunca entendió del todo qué podían ver el uno en el otro.

—¿Todavía duermes en tu cabaña, Will? —siguió bromeando Travis— Pensé que te habías mudado a la cabaña de Hades en algún momento este año. Siempre estás ahí.

Nico comenzó a sonrojarse un poco al escuchar esta acusación, pero Will se mostraba tan imperturbable como siempre.

—Claro que no. ¿Quién podría soportar los calcetines de Nico tirados por toda la habitación?

—¡Oye! —reclamó el hijo de Hades hincando un codo en el costado de su novio.

—Lo siento, Nico. Te amo, pero hay solo un par de cosas que no puedo soportar de la cabaña de Hades y esa es la primera de mi lista.

El otro semidiós hizo un gesto de molestia y comenzó a refunfuñar entre dientes sobre cómo nunca tenía tiempo de lavar su ropa con el hijo de Apolo interrumpiéndolo a cada minuto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ya juntos? —preguntó Connor de pronto, tratando de impedir que su hermano siguiera embromando a la pareja.

—Ya más de un año… —respondió Will tratando de recordar las fechas exactas.

—Año y cuatro meses —lo ayudó Nico, bebiendo un sorbo de la taza de leche que Will siempre insistía que tomara—. No es que esté contando —aclaró de inmediato.

—Claro que no —coincidió Will y luego volvió su atención hacia su amigo otra vez—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada. Solo trataba de recordar algunas cosas —se excusó Connor volviendo su atención a su plato para ocultar su turbación.

Travis le hizo una mueca de dolor a Will y este asintió comprendiendo antes de girar su cabeza a intercambiar una mirada con su enamorado. Nico simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó sin mucho ánimo a mover de un lado para el otro los huevos revueltos en su plato.

—Escuché que Helen te dio la cuerda para salto que ordenó en la Gran casa —comentó Will seguidamente para cambiar el tema de conversación—, ¿piensas usarla pronto?

—¿Cómo sabes lo que ordenó la Gran casa? —preguntó Travis a su vez con curiosidad.

—Will se ocupa de la lista de pedidos, así mantiene el inventario de la farmacia en la enfermería también —respondió Nico en la forma habitual que tenían ambos de responder las preguntas del otro siempre que podían.

—No creo que sea buena idea volver a saltar de la montaña de lava —dijo Will a su vez, adoptando su tono de doctor—. Inténtalo desde el puño de Zeus en esta ocasión, ¿está bien?

Connor no pudo dejar de sonreír ante esta sugerencia, así que asintió divertido mientras volvía su atención a su plato de desayuno. Había pasado dos semanas en la enfermería a cargo de Will cuando cayó desde la montaña de lava hacía un año. Will lo estabilizó inmediatamente y arregló todos los huesos que se había roto, mientras que Nico se había encargado de tenerlo sedado y consciente durante todo el procedimiento, otorgándole dosis pequeñas de ambrosia y medicinas que Will le indicaba. Ambos habían hecho un buen trabajo cuidándolo durante su convalecencia también y Connor les estaba agradecido. Sin embargo, no recordaba haber estado de muy buen humor en ese momento para apreciarlo.

—Preferiría si no lo intentara del todo, gracias —exclamó Travis con pesar dejando de hacer bromas momentáneamente.

Will volvió a sonreír ante este comentario y el rostro preocupado que había logrado arrancar del hijo de Hermes.

—Al menos debería llevar la cuerda de Helen si lo vuelve a intentar —le dijo finalmente encogiéndose de hombros—. Me pareció un buen gesto que ella hubiera pensado en su seguridad.

Connor levantó la vista al escuchar este comentario. Casi no había pensado en el regalo de la hermanita de Mitchell desde que lo había recibido. En un primer momento solo había alborotado malos recuerdos, por lo que lo había hecho a un lado. Pero después de escuchar el comentario de Will, se daba cuenta de que había sido un regalo pensado con esa clara intención.

—Sabrina acaba de obsequiarme unas botas para escalar —le dijo después de terminar de reflexionar esto último—, supongo que no me vendrían mal tampoco en momentos como ese.

—Oh, los obsequios, claro —volvió a sonreír Will divertido—. Cecil me contó sobre ellos, ¿qué más te dieron?

Connor comenzó a enumerar la lista de ítemes, con la ayuda de Travis cuando olvidaba alguno y se pasaron la mayor parte del desayuno comentando sobre cada uno. Nico creía que André había cometido el error del siglo con su regalo, pero Connor y Travis solo se rieron de buena gana de los rostros preocupados de ambos semidioses ante la posibilidad de que los hermanos Stoll pudieran abrir ahora cualquier puerta del campamento. No que hubieran tenido demasiados problemas al hacerlo anteriormente.

Los cuatro muchachos estuvieron hablando un poco más por la duración de esta comida, hasta que Will declaró que Nico y él debían regresar a la enfermería a trabajar en su inventario y se retiraron.

Connor hizo lo mismo, diciéndole a Travis que iría a guardar sus nuevas botas en un lugar seguro antes del entrenamiento matutino. Ya estaba regresando de hacer esta tarea y poniéndose en marcha hacia los semidioses congregados en el patio cuando Peyton Braunn se puso a su lado y le deseó los buenos días.

—¿Estás preparado para el gran evento de esta noche? —le preguntó la semidiosa con una gran sonrisa mientras se amarraba su cabello en una cola alta detrás de su cabeza, despejándolo de su rostro.

—¿Evento?

—Los fuegos artificiales, tonto —respondió Peyton con simpleza mientras observaba entretenida a uno de sus lados. Connor siguió su mirada y encontró a Sabrina y Julia, todavía juntas y preparándose para el entrenamiento matutino mientras conversaban amigablemente—. ¿Desde cuándo ha estado sucediendo eso?

Eso, se refería a la manera en la que Sabrina no perdía la ocasión de ayudar a Julia a estirar sus brazos y sus piernas antes de la carrera de inicio.

—Creo que desde esta mañana —respondió Connor un poco divertido, imaginándose que Alice no estaría muy contenta con perder a su hermana de bromas por un romance con la hija de Afrodita.

—Oh, bueno. Espero que Sabrina no intente nada muy rápido, podría asustar a tu hermana.

—No, Julia no es de las chicas que se asustan con facilidad —Connor le dijo, poniendo una buena palabra por su hermanita ante la otra muchacha.

—¿En serio? —preguntó entretenida la otra joven— Eso suena bien. Lástima que Sabrina se me adelantó.

Este último comentario sí recibió la sorpresa del hijo de Connor, quien levantó una de sus cejas intrigado antes de preguntar.

—Pensé que eras heterosexual.

—En realidad soy bisexual —le dijo Peyton enrollando los ojos—. Solo que mis últimos dos novios han sido chicos, es por eso que no muchos lo saben.

Connor asintió comprendiendo, guardando una nota mental sobre esta información para después. Ya nada le sorprendía de los hijos de Afrodita a esas alturas.

—Ah, es verdad —dijo la joven semidiosa mientras sacaba una gorra de uno de los bolsillos de su pantaloncillo—. Ponte esto, el sol te dará más pecas.

Connor obedeció al pedido y se acomodó el cabello hacia atrás antes de ponerse la visera que Peyton le había entregado. Se imaginaba que se vería un poco ridículo con ella, pero ciertamente no le vendría mal la cobertura durante el entrenamiento de esa soleada mañana.

—¿Usas alguna vez bloqueador solar? —le preguntó la muchacha, examinando ahora su rostro despejado, que casi nunca nadie veía.

—No, siempre lo olvido —respondió Connor hundiéndose de hombros.

—Deberías cortar tu cabello también —agregó Peyton todavía examinando al hijo de Hermes con mirada crítica—. Tienes ojos bonitos y tu cabello cubriéndolos no les saca ningún partido.

—Beatrice se ofreció a cortarlo —recordó Connor sin prestar demasiada atención al giro que había tomado la conversación—. Solo tengo que ir a la cabaña de Afrodita.

—Oh, por favor, hazlo, y cuando estés ahí, pídele otra barra de Hersheys a Libby —le dijo señalando con la cabeza a su hermanita, que en ese momento estaba siendo preparada por Mitchell y Piper para la carrera—. Está muy triste pensando que su regalo fue el peor de todos.

Connor quiso prometérselo, especialmente porque siempre estaba dispuesto a comer cantidades inmensurables de chocolate. Pero no pudo pensar en nada más que en Mitchell cuando lo vio en cuclillas, asegurándose que las zapatillas de su hermanita estuvieran bien atadas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había tomado la molestia de solo observar al otro semidiós. Usualmente evitaba su mirada o solo se fijaba en él con un sentimiento de amargura que no apreciaba realmente los cambios que había tenido hasta ese momento.

Mitchell había crecido durante todo ese año que habían estado separados, su estatura finalmente había hecho su aparición y su altura era ahora unos veinte centímetros mayor que la de ese entonces. Connor también era más alto, aun así, la distancia entre sus alturas se había empequeñecido. Probablemente, ahora el otro muchacho llegaría a su nariz si se paraban uno junto al otro.

La noche anterior no había tenido tiempo de notarlo, en esos pocos segundos en que volvieron a estar juntos, pero estaba seguro de que así era. Sin embargo, cuando quiso preguntarlo a Peyton se dio cuenta de que esta ya no se encontraba más a su lado.

 

Travis se tumbó a su lado en el porche de la cabaña de Hermes después de una hora completa de soportar el agotador entrenamiento, dos botellas de agua fría en sus manos, una de las cuales arrojó a su hermano.

—Linda gorra —le dijo después de beber un sorbo de su bebida—, ¿otro regalo?

Connor no había dejado de pensar en Mitchell desde su encuentro con Peyton, así que no se había puesto a reflexionar que ese había sido el turno de la joven e, indudablemente, la gorra que ahora lucía era el regalo de esa ocasión. Peyton se la había entregado de forma tan natural, como si le estuviera ofreciendo un saludo en medio de una conversación y no le había dado ninguna importancia después, que Connor lo había pasado de alto por completo.

—Creo que sí —respondió al fin tomando la gorra entre sus manos y observándola con atención ahora.

No era nada llamativa, pero era muy cómoda y ligera. Algo que él hubiera elegido en una tienda si tuviera que comprar una. Otro regalo más pensado para él, pensó, y ni siquiera le había podido dar las gracias a la hermana de Mitchell.

—¿Vas a hablar con él? —de pronto le preguntó Travis en un tono confidencial mezclado con nerviosismo, seguramente temiendo la respuesta de su hermano.

Connor ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle a quién se refería.

—André me dijo que él vendría a hablar conmigo después de esto, así que… —respondió Connor evadiendo la pregunta.

Travis no pareció darse cuenta de esto, asintió con la cabeza y volvió a preguntar.

—¿Ya sabes qué harás?

Connor sabía lo que haría y muy bien. Pero no quería compartir su decisión con su hermano mayor. Al menos no, hasta saber lo que él opinaba al respecto.

—No estoy seguro —mintió mirando a cualquier lado menos a Travis—. Me siento muy halagado, pero…

—Lo entiendo —confirmó Travis inmediatamente—, todo el campamento se ha dado cuenta de lo que está pasando. Desde anoche no dejo de recibir preguntas sobre ti y Mitchell.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Connor sin mucha curiosidad. Tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en ese momento como para estarse molestando también con lo que el campamento hablaría de él.

—Bueno, al menos no te han venido a preguntar directamente a ti. Es un alivio, ¿no lo crees?

Connor no parecía darle mucha importancia a este hecho tampoco.

—¿Tú qué piensas? —le preguntó después de un momento— Antes te agradaba Mitchell.

Travis se volvió serio de inmediato y observó a su hermano menor con gravedad.

—Sí, pero no se volvió mi persona favorita después de lo que te hizo.

En más de una ocasión, después del incidente de hacía un año, Travis le había propuesto un plan para vengarse de la cabaña de Afrodita. Connor se había rehusado en cada oportunidad por la simple razón de que no hubiera soportado ver lastimado a Mitchell o a nadie a quien él quisiera.

Sabía que a su hermano le exasperaba esta falta de acción y que se sentía mortificado cada vez que Connor había ido a ver a Mitchell y había sido rechazado por sus hermanos. Él mismo todavía se odiaba un poco por haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de mantener una esperanza en su interior recordando que Mitchell jamás había demostrado dejar de quererlo durante todas las ocasiones en que había querido romper con él. A excepción del incidente en la montaña de lava.

—Bueno, sus hermanos están haciendo un buen trabajo en redimir eso.

—Pero ¿qué ha hecho él para remediarlo? —preguntó Travis oscamente.

—Él vendrá a disculparse muy pronto —le recordó Connor con una sonrisa cansada en el rostro.

—Connor… —Travis miraba a su hermano molesto, por un instante parecía estar a punto de dejar salir su mal humor, pero a última hora decidió tomar una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a calmarse—, vas a perdonarlo, ¿no es verdad?

Pudo haberle mentido una vez más, pero le parecía que, si sus intenciones estaban tan claras como para que hasta él las notara, entonces no valía la pena seguir ocultándolas.

—Sé que no te gusta que corra hacia él a la primera oportunidad —empezó a decirle para aplacarlo.

—No es que no me guste, lo detesto —le dijo sin ocultar su mal humor o lo fastidiado que se sentía—. Pienso que todavía estás bajo el embrujo de alguno de los trucos de los hijos de Afrodita, y detesto no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Bueno, en mi defensa, ya ha pasado más de un año —le dijo Connor con paciencia—, seguramente cualquier pócima de amor que me hubieran dado habría dejado de tener efecto para este momento.

Travis chasqueó sus labios, molesto al admitir que esto debía ser verdad.

—Eso no es ningún consuelo. Solo significa que eres un idiota masoquista —declaró su hermano con un suspiro cansado y seguidamente enrolló los ojos hacia el cielo como pidiéndole paciencia a su padre—. Pero eres mi idiota hermano masoquista, así que…

—¿Me darás tu bendición ahora?

Esta última pregunta se ganó un golpe en la cabeza con el puño. Connor se cubrió el lugar abusado demasiado tarde, y miró a su hermano molesto.

—Solo significa que estaré atento a lo que hacen y me reservo la facultad de intervenir y atarte a tu cama si veo que las cosas se ponen como la última vez.

Connor sabía que no debía presionar a su hermano más por ese día, y que esa amenaza velada con aceptación era lo máximo que lograría en las próximas semanas. Así que cerró la boca y asintió para indicar que aceptaba estas condiciones.

—Y, si no me equivoco, esa es Lorelei Summers viniendo a verte ahora —le dijo Travis un segundo después, señalando con un dedo la figura solitaria que había salido de la cabaña de Afrodita y se acercaba parsimoniosamente hasta ellos—. Ugh, es una de las que peor me cae. Será mejor que me vaya a ver a Katie, le prometí ayudarla en el sembrío de fresas por unas horas.

Luego de esto hizo un gesto de despedida a su hermano y se alejó en la dirección de la Gran casa sin mirar atrás.

 

Lorelei llegó hasta el porche de la cabaña de Hermes unos momentos después y observó a Connor unos segundos antes de dejar a su lado una canasta rosa envuelta en papel celofán y decorada con moños de diversos tamaños.

—Son jabones de baño, champús y reacondicionadores. También unas cuantas cremas para el cuerpo y para después de afeitar. Un bloqueador solar y una crema para ocultar las pecas…

La lista de objetos parecía alargarse mucho más, por lo que Connor se apresuró a detenerla.

—Muchas gracias, estoy seguro que le podré dar un buen uso a todo —le dijo queriendo parecer amable.

Lorelei parpadeó sus bellos ojos por unos segundos después de escuchar este comentario, antes de ponerse nerviosa y tomar uno de los mechones de su cabello entre sus dedos.

—Connor, no sé qué decir.

Esto era una novedad para una hija de Afrodita. Hasta ese momento ninguna había tenido problema alguno comunicándose con él.

—Está bien… —dijo él simplemente, también sufriendo de la falta de palabras momentánea.

Lorelei no parecía satisfecha con esta concesión.

—No, debo disculparme —le dijo ella comenzando a moverse nerviosamente en su lugar, girando su cuerpo de un lado al otro y lanzando miradas suplicantes a la cabaña de Afrodita a espaldas suya—, pero soy pésima para hacerlo y tal vez te sientas más insultado que otra cosa al final de esto. Les dije a Piper y Drew que vinieran conmigo, pero ellas insistieron en que debía ser yo quien…

—Lorelei, está bien —le dijo Connor poniéndose de pie y colocando una de sus manos en su hombro para tranquilizarla—, tus hermanos ya se han disculpado por todos ustedes más que suficiente.

Esto tampoco pareció satisfacer a la nerviosa semidiosa.

—No, ellos solo estaban facilitando las cosas para Drew y para mí —le dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado para el otro mientras se quitaba la mano que Connor había puesto encima suyo—. Bueno, también para Mitchell, pero no espero que me perdones a mí o a Drew, así que si solo pudieras perdonar a nuestro hermano todos estaríamos contentos.

Connor se sentía muy confundido por las palabras de la muchacha y comenzó a mirarla con detenimiento después de esto.

—¿De qué hablas?

Lorelei lanzó un gemido de frustración y luego adoptó una actitud decidida, enfrentando finalmente los ojos de Connor.

—De la prueba. Yo te elegí para Mitchell.

—¿Prueba? —le preguntó sin comprenderla todavía— ¿Qué prueba?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cabaña de Afrodita:**  
>  Los personajes canónicos de la cabaña de Afrodita son Silena Beauregard (fallecida), Piper McLean (16 años), Drew Tanaka (16 años), Mitchell (15 años), Valentina Diaz (14 años) y Lacy (12 años), pero según la información que el autor, Rick Riordan, dio a través de los libros de Percy Jackson y sus secuelas, se conoce que existen nueve hijas y cuatro hijos sin nombrar integrándola para el final de Los héroes del Olimpo.
> 
> De esta forma, desarrollé algunos personajes originales para completar estos números, que paso a detallar:
> 
> Jack Mallow, de catorce años, ama las fiestas y divertirse con las personas. Siempre está organizando reuniones para bailar y pasar el rato con los chicos de su edad. Ya ha tenido más de una novia, aunque parece divertirse más estando solo y ocasionalmente besando a alguna chica en una fiesta. No está acostumbrado a la disciplina y a seguir los horarios del campamento, por lo que no se ha anotado a ninguna clase con seriedad, cosa que exaspera a algunos de sus hermanos.
> 
> Amy Monroe, de catorce años, es otra de las bellezas de la cabaña de Afrodita. Tiene una personalidad juguetona y coqueta que logra arrancar más de un suspiro a algún chico que la admira. Le encanta enamorarse, pero sus romances siempre son cortos porque se aburre rápidamente de sus acompañantes. De todas formas, no desespera, sabe que el indicado puede estar en cualquier parte y ella ha jurado encontrarlo.
> 
> Rhonda Banks, de catorce años, es la compañera inseparable de Amy y otra de las cotizadas jovencitas de la cabaña de Afrodita. Su hermosa apariencia y sus palabras coquetas han hecho que más de un semidiós le declarara su amor incondicional con solo unas horas de su atención. Sin embargo, ella tampoco ha sentido el flechazo real del amor todavía y solo se divierte repartiendo sus atenciones con los muchachos a su alcance.


	6. Confesiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadie sabe con certeza qué logra borrar las sonrisas en los rostros de un hijo de Hermes.  
> Pero Lorelei ahora sabe qué pasos debe dar para que aparezca en uno de ellos la ira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota solo para aclarar que Drew Tanaka es un personaje muy difícil de escribir y su interpretación es bastante abierta.  
> La forma cómo la he caracterizado es mi interpretación propia y puede lucir para algunas personas fuera del canon. Espero que me perdonen esta libertad también.

Lorelei, que hasta hacía unos momentos lucía tan decidida, volvió a parecer confusa por la pregunta de Connor.

—Tú en verdad… ¿no tienes idea? —le preguntó con un pequeño temblor en su voz.

Connor no sabía de qué estaba hablando, así que simplemente giró la cabeza a derecha e izquierda mientras aguardaba por la explicación que la joven tardaba en proporcionarle.

Lorelei, de ser posible, se puso más pálida. Sus manos se juntaron con fuerza frente a su pecho mientras agachaba la cabeza y contenía la respiración por unos instantes. Una vez más posó sus ojos asustados en la cabaña de Afrodita y Connor siguió su mirada. La puerta estaba cerrada y aunque las ventanas del porche estaban abiertas, él no podía distinguir a nadie a través de las cortinas completamente selladas. No tenía idea a quien estaba buscando la hija de Afrodita, pero al parecer esa persona no se asomaría a ayudarla en ese momento.

—¿Lorelei? —le preguntó con un poco de impaciencia. ¿Qué podía ser tan grave como para poner a una hija de Afrodita tan altiva como Lorelei Summer nerviosa?

Connor no conocía demasiado de ella. Los rumores que se corrían en el campamento sobre Lorelei siempre hablaban sobre cómo rechazaba a todos sus pretendientes de diversas formas, unas amables y otras épicas cuando la persona de turno se ponía demasiado insistente, pero nunca comentaban sobre su personalidad. Su rasgo más resaltante era lo hermosa que era. De ser posible, la mitad del campamento admitiría con acierto que era la semidiosa más bella entre las mujeres presentes. Y la otra mitad, como Travis, solo lo admitiría bajo tortura.

Connor trató de recordar en ese momento qué era lo que Mitchell opinaba sobre ella hacía un año. ¿Alguna vez habían hablado sobre Lorelei al comentar sobre sus demás hermanos? Pero no pudo recordar nada. Mitchell jamás había querido hablar sobre sus hermanas mayores con él.

Un temblor visible para cualquiera comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Lorelei después de un momento más en silencio contemplando la puerta cerrada de su cabaña. Lentamente, se giró una vez más hacia él y tomó una bocanada de aire grande para tranquilizarse.

Connor se estaba preguntando si debía hacer algo para apaciguar su nerviosismo, pero lo detenía la forma alarmante en que estaba retrasando su confesión. ¿Era algo tan malo?

—Drew nos puso una prueba el año pasado —comenzó finalmente a decirle, su voz, que hasta ese momento había sido tan fácil de comprender, apenas y era audible en ese instante—. Si éramos verdaderos hijos de Afrodita, seríamos capaces de enamorar y romper el corazón de cualquier semidiós en el campamento.

Connor contuvo la respiración en ese momento, viendo todo con claridad por primera vez.

—Hacía unos días tú habías llenado de fango mi Louis Vuitton, así que cuando Drew me seleccionó para designar la prueba de Mitchell, yo te elegí a ti.

Connor apenas y recordaba el incidente al que se refería Lorelei, ¿Louis Vuitton? ¿Qué era un Louis Vuitton? ¿La prueba de Mitchell? ¿Él había sido elegido para ser la prueba de Mitchell? ¿Él había sido una prueba para Mitchell? ¿Drew había impuesto una prueba? Mitchell había…

¿Por qué era que Connor sentía como si no pudiera formar un solo pensamiento coherente en ese momento? En verdad se estaba esforzando por comprender, pero algo extraño ocurría con su cerebro en ese instante. Usualmente, él era uno de los primeros en el campamento en captar el sarcasmo o las sutilezas de una mentira. Su padre era Hermes, por todos los dioses, él era uno de sus hijos predilectos, como siempre se lo decía cuando lo veía, ¿por qué era que ahora le estaba costando tanto trabajo poner dos oraciones juntas y encontrarles sentido?

Lorelei vio al semidiós elevar una mano lentamente hacia su frente y depositarla ahí apartando un poco el cabello que la cubría. Sus ojos azules aparecieron frente a ella mirando al vacío, sin enfocarse en nada en particular.

—No se suponía que pasaran juntos más que una semana —siguió diciendo la joven sin percatarse de la conmoción que causaban sus palabras en el interior del hijo de Hermes y tomando su silencio como un buen presagio. Al menos la dejaría terminar sus explicaciones—, pero Mitchell había usado demasiado encanto de Afrodita contigo, y tú parecías muy embobado con él, así que a la tercera semana decidimos ayudarlo a deshacerse de ti.

Lorelei terminó de confesar esto y observó a su callado interlocutor con preocupación, preguntándose si había escuchado algo de lo que a ella le había costado tanto revelar.

Connor sí la había escuchado con atención, no había perdido una palabra de lo que la hija de Afrodita había dicho, pero no por ello tenía algo qué decir al respecto. No, con toda la nueva información que recibía agujereando por pedazos secciones de su cerebro que todavía se negaban a comprender.

Mitchell había intentado romper con él después de una semana. Connor le había rogado que no lo hiciera. Ahora que lo recordaba, la memoria parecía incluso difusa para él mismo. ¿Había sido él quien se había prendido del cuerpo del otro muchacho y no lo había dejado ir?

¿Encanto de Afrodita? Travis le había dicho una y otra vez después del accidente que Connor no era él mismo. Ellos le habían hecho algo, ¿no era verdad? Mitchell le había hecho algo. Había sido él y nadie más.

Y todo ese tiempo, Mitchell y sus hermanos habían estado intentando deshacerse de él. Deshacerse de un error que ellos mismos habían creado y del cual ¿se sentían responsables?

Connor creía hasta ese momento que Mitchell lo había querido el poco tiempo que duró su relación. Seguramente nadie podía fingir algo así con tanto fervor. Mitchell lo había querido, era la verdad. Pero, después de escuchar todo lo que Lorelei y sus hermanos le habían estado ocultando desde hacía un año, no pudo dejar de dudar de esta certeza también, ¿había sido la verdad?

—Así que, en realidad las culpables fuimos nosotras —aclaró Lorelei después de que se cansara de esperar una respuesta o reacción de Connor y tratando de asegurarse que este hubiera entendido bien lo que había estado explicando—. Mitchell solo seguía nuestras órdenes.

Connor pareció reaccionar ante este último comentario: “Mitchell solo estaba siguiendo órdenes”, aunque quizá para Lorelei hubiera sido mejor que no lo hubiera hecho.

—¡¿Prueba?! —lanzó un grito iracundo al aire que hizo dar un paso en retirada inmediatamente a su interlocutora— ¡¿Todo fue una maldita prueba de su cabaña?!

Lorelei se sobrecogió ante las olas de ira pura y salvaje que comenzaron a desprenderse del cuerpo del otro semidiós. No intentó huir porque estaba demasiado asustada para seguir los consejos que su cerebro le daba en ese momento. Presentía, con el claro instinto que le había dado su madre, que si intentaba moverse una vez más, solo lograría que el hijo de Hermes enfocara su rabia en ella.

En la periferia de su vista pudo distinguir las siluetas de algunos semidioses que se habían quedado inmóviles al escuchar el grito que provenía de la cabaña de Hermes e intentaban descifrar cuál era el peligro que lo había ocasionado y si necesitaban intervenir.

—¡Todo este tiempo yo…! ¡Por Hades! —lanzó un grito de frustración y seguidamente la emprendió a patadas contra los objetos que tenía enfrente: el regalo de Lorelei, las bancas en el porche y algunos de los recipientes con geranios carmesí que habían sobrevivido al calor de esos días.

Lorelei vio el desastre que su confesión había traído al porche de la cabaña de Hermes y advirtió sus peores temores realizados. ¿Por qué nadie la había escuchado? Cuando Piper le pidió que le dijera a Connor la verdad sobre Drew y la prueba, ella había estado en completo desacuerdo. Todos sabían que ella era muy torpe para disculparse, carecía de la práctica de haberlo hecho y usualmente su actitud altiva hacía sentir peor al resto.

Pero ella había sido la primera en comprender lo errado de sus acciones y de apoyar la búsqueda por una solución. Así que cuando Piper la había hecho responsable de su parte en todo el embrollo, ella no había podido hacer nada más que aceptar a regañadientes su misión.

Había sido un gran error y ahora tendría que regresar a su cabaña a decepcionar a sus demás hermanos y confesarles que ella lo había arruinado todo.

Connor estaba muy ocupado pisoteando los geranios esparcidos por toda la cabaña y destrozando los depósitos que los habían contenido con sus dos manos desnudas cuando no pudo romper todo más fácilmente con sus pies. Sus dedos sangraban como resultado de esta acción y portaba una cortada en la mejilla izquierda que se había hecho cuando uno de los recipientes de flores estalló en el piso y envió pedazos afilados por todas partes.

—Lo siento, Connor, por favor, cálmate —escuchó que Lorelei le rogaba desde algún lugar en su vecindad, pero no podía hacerlo. Si no dejaba salir toda la rabia que había contenido hasta ese momento, se desquitaría con la primera persona que viera y eso no pintaba nada bien para la hermana de Mitchell.

—¡No me pidas que me calme cuando finalmente me entero que fui una burla para ustedes todo este tiempo! —le gritó sin importarle quiénes lo escucharan, que para ese momento de su exabrupto eran todos los semidioses que salían de sus cabañas recién duchados después del entrenamiento matutino y se asomaban a enterarse qué ocurría— ¡Jamás tuve una oportunidad! ¡Y fui un imbécil por creerlo!

Lorelei había dado unos pasos con el poco valor que pudo reunir y rápidamente intentó forzar las manos de Connor a dejar el recipiente a medio romper que le estaba haciendo más daño a él mismo.

—Connor, no —le suplicó la otra muchacha llorando al darse cuenta que no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para lograr hacer que el hijo de Hermes siguiera haciéndose daño—. Enredé todo, lo siento tanto.

—¡¿Es mentira?! —le preguntó con rabia apenas contenida, mientras finalmente dejaba caer el recipiente al piso y la cogía de ambos brazos con fuerza, tampoco pareció importarle que la prístina ropa de la joven se manchara con su propia sangre— ¡Dime que lo es!

—No —volvió a repetir Lorelei como si fuera otro latigazo—, lo siento, pero yo…

—¡¿Entonces cómo puedes pedirme que los perdone?! —le increpó clavando sus dedos en los brazos de ella. El rostro de Lorelei se puso más pálido aun por el dolor— ¡A ustedes nunca les importó lo que yo sintiera!

—Connor, me haces daño —apenas escuchó que suplicaba la asustada muchacha con un hilo de voz. Intentando débilmente liberarse de sus manos ensangrentadas.

¡¿Él le estaba haciendo daño a ella?! ¡¿Acaso no podía ver lo que ella y todos sus hermanos habían hecho de él?! ¡Todos se habían reído a su costa! ¡Mitchell había…!

—¡Connor, suelta a mi hermana!

El hijo de Hermes tembló de impotencia y apretó con fuerza los dientes, pero realizó la orden recibida.

Piper McLean apareció en su contorno en ese momento y apartó a Lorelei de él. Su embrujahabla tan fuerte como para hacer que todos los campistas congregados se apartaran de Lorelei inmediatamente después que ambas muchachas llegaran nuevamente al pie de la cabaña de Hermes.

Estuvo todavía unos segundos tratando de calmar a su hermana, quien ahora que recibía su ayuda finalmente se había echado a llorar sin contemplaciones, quizá aliviada por no tener que enfrentar al hijo de Hermes sola por más tiempo.

—Está bien —le dijo al oído acariciando sus hombros como si fuera una niña pequeña—. Regresa a la cabaña ahora, yo me ocuparé del resto.

Lorelei, al principio, negó con la cabeza, atemorizada ante la idea de abandonar a su hermana sola para enfrentar el desastre que ella había ocasionado, pero Piper la tranquilizó con una de sus sonrisas y le aseguró que ella estaría bien. Finalmente, Lorelei entendió que no era lo más adecuado seguir ahí y asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Antes de irse dio una última mirada a Connor, todavía de pie en el lugar que el embrujahabla de Piper lo había dejado, al destrozado porche de su cabaña, y a los demás semidioses que se habían congregado alrededor. Reconoció entre ellos a Mitchell, quien había venido también con algunos de sus hermanos en cuanto Piper había salido a auxiliarla. No pudo enfrentar su mirada tampoco, así que bajó la cabeza y dejó que Peyton y Beatrice la recibieran en sus brazos y se la llevaran presurosas hacia la cabaña de Afrodita.

Después de su partida, el círculo de semidioses en torno a la cabaña de Hermes había quedado mudo. Por lo que todos podían escuchar la fuerte respiración de Connor luchando por liberarse del estado petrificado en que Piper lo había dejado.

—Tienes que calmarte —ordenó Piper esta vez con un tono más dulce, pero sin dejar de usar su embrujahabla en el otro joven—, trata de respirar más despacio.

Connor no pareció haberla oído al principio, mirándola furioso desde su posición anterior. Pero, al poco rato, su respiración dejó de ser tan trabajosa y finalmente sus miembros en tensión se relajaron y obtuvo el movimiento de su cuerpo una vez más.

Miró a su alrededor un momento después y cuando lo encontró, clavó sus ojos fríos en Mitchell.

El hijo de Afrodita se quedó pasmado. Había recibido las miradas molestas de Connor durante todo ese año separados y solo hacía unos días el cambio en este recibimiento era profundamente agradecido. Creía que ya estaba acostumbrado a la actitud hosca de Connor, pero esto era algo nuevo.

Mitchell sentía, en lo más profundo de su piel que no había forma de superar el odio que ahora veía en esos ojos azules que tanto amaba. Estaba siendo completamente derrotado por ellos y él nunca había sentido su debilidad para luchar como en ese instante.

Un segundo después, aunque a Mitchell le parecieron años, Connor apartó la mirada con brusquedad. Sin decir nada más, dio unos pasos rápidos fuera del porche y echó a correr con dirección al bosque.

Piper ni siquiera intentó detenerlo cuando pasó por su lado, y Mitchell no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza en cuanto vio perderse la espalda de Connor en las sombras de los árboles.

Poco a poco, los jóvenes congregados se fueron alejando también, intercambiando cuchicheos entre ellos mientras descifraban los pormenores de la pelea que acababan de contemplar. Mitchell fue el único que se quedó donde estaba, esperando a que Piper se uniera a él.

Ella se había puesto a recoger las cosas que Connor había tirado y roto en su furia, y a arreglar el mobiliario del porche que había quedado tirado por todas partes por las patadas que le había dado el semidiós en su acceso de rabia.

Mitchell se dio cuenta que Piper no regresaría a su cabaña hasta terminar de limpiar y poner todo en orden, así que decidió ayudarla, temiendo lo que pasaría cuando alguno de los hijos de Hermes apareciera después de escuchar sobre la pelea con su hermano y encontrar a una hija de Afrodita allí todavía.

—Creo que fue un error enviarla sola —dijo Piper finalmente lanzando un suspiro y aceptando toda la responsabilidad de su decisión—. Debí venir con ella como me lo había pedido.

Mitchell sentía que tenía un nudo en la garganta desde hacía un buen rato, así que no pudo responderle nada a su hermana. No se podía imaginar que el resultado hubiera sido muy diferente de haber estado Piper, quizá ella hubiera podido salvar las flores de ser pisoteadas con su embrujahabla o el daño a los brazos de Lorelei, pero no hubiera podido evitar que Connor se sintiera herido por segunda vez por culpa de Mitchell. Todo había sido su condenada culpa, desde el principio, y no había forma de verlo de ninguna otra manera por más que su hermana estuviera convencida de lo contrario.

—Dejemos que se calme un rato solo y luego iré a hablar con él —escuchó que Piper decía un rato después, tratando de sonar optimista, aunque incluso para sus oídos parecía derrotada—. Todo saldrá bien, Mitch, no te preocupes.

Su hermano no podía sentir la seguridad que Piper intentaba demostrar, ni siquiera creía verdaderamente que ella la sintiera. Las cosas habían ido bien hasta ese momento y él se había hecho todo tipo de ilusiones, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo duro que sería en realidad obtener el perdón que tanto deseaba. Ni siquiera creía merecerlo después de reflexionar en todo el dolor que Connor había demostrado como consecuencia de sus pecados.

Sin embargo, lo que salió de sus labios fue un sencillo: “Vámonos ya”, después de haber puesto como mejor pudieron todo en orden.

 

André encontró a Mitchell escondido en el porche de la cabaña de Artemisa, con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas y ambos brazos alrededor de sus piernas. Cuando se sentó a su lado y rodeó sus hombros con uno de sus brazos Mitchell ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la cabeza para saber que era él.

—No fuiste con nosotros a ayudar a Lorelei —le dijo con la voz entrecortada recordando que André había estado con ellos en su cabaña, espiando la situación desde las ventanas, pero que ni él ni Drew habían seguido al resto cuando Piper corrió a auxiliar a su hermana.

El tono de voz de André parecía afectado cuando le respondió. Arrepentido de algo que todavía no le había confesado a su hermano preferido.

—No creo que sea buena idea que Connor me vea en estos momentos —Mitchell no pudo dejar de levantar la cabeza y mirar a su hermano intrigado después de esta confesión, por lo que este pronto se apresuró en aclarar—. Ya me he inmiscuido más de lo apropiado en su relación.

Mitchell sabía que André jamás decía una palabra cuando sus demás hermanos discutían sobre las relaciones amorosas de los demás semidioses del campamento. El regalo de su madre pesaba gravemente sobre sus hombros y André siempre había sido muy cauto sobre a quién hacía alguna revelación y el momento en que la daba. Él sabía cuándo los sentimientos estaban ahí, pero, dependiendo de las personas, el revelarlo podría negar cualquier posibilidad de que estas emociones se realizaran. Muchas veces su madre lo había prevenido contra esto, y aunque André era del equipo de Piper en cuanto a seguir los consejos de Afrodita, en ese tema, la diosa estaba en la más resoluta de las verdades.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —le preguntó Mitchell sin poder evitar su curiosidad.

André lo observó con gravedad antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No puedo decirte nada. Lo siento.

Mitchell volvió a bajar la cabeza. Sabía que si André se guardaba algunos secretos con él de todas las personas era porque necesitaba hacerlo, él siempre estaba de su lado, no podía dudarlo ni por un instante. Pero en ese momento, que hubiera vendido su alma por recibir cualquier tipo de consuelo o esperanza al final de todo ese embrollo, su negativa era cruel.

—Piper fue a buscar a Connor —le informó André seguidamente.

Mitchell se tensó visiblemente. Piper era muy fuerte, había luchado en el Argo II contra monstruos que ninguno de sus hermanos hubiera podido soñar con derrotar, pero aun así, él no podía dejar de sentir miedo por ella; sola en el bosque con la cólera de Connor a punto de estallar ante cualquier provocación.

—¿Crees que fue una buena idea? —le preguntó a su hermano. Dispuesto a levantarse él mismo y correr a ayudar a su hermana si concluía que no había más esperanzas de llegar al corazón de Connor.

André se encogió de hombros, pero no dejó de acariciar con suavidad el hombro por el que tenía cogido a Mitchell.

—No lo sé —le dijo finalmente observando distraídamente por una de las cortinas de plata la entrada al bosque oscuro—, pero si alguien tiene alguna oportunidad en este momento de hacer que Connor se tranquilice es ella.

Mitchell tuvo que admitir que esto era verdad. Piper tenía esta extraña forma de tranquilizar a las personas y darles esperanza. Él no estaba seguro que fuera uno de los regalos de su madre, solo los dioses y semidioses sabían que Afrodita no era alguien que infundiera tranquilidad en los corazones de las personas. Era más que nada su forma de ser. Mitchell siempre la había admirado y querido por eso. Esa particularidad de su personalidad lo había hecho tener fe en los consejos de su hermana. Así que, en esa ocasión, solo pudo rezar para que su madre ayudara a Piper a lograr ese milagro.

 

Piper se había internado en el bosque observando con detenimiento las huellas que Connor había dejado a su paso media hora antes. Algunas ramas rotas y las pisadas en la tierra fueron su mejor pista, por lo que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estuvo frente a un enorme ciprés. Era uno de los árboles más altos de ese lugar y extendía sus gruesas raíces por sobre la tierra a una altura de dos personas adultas como mínimo.

Connor estaba sentado en una de estas raíces con sus piernas colgando a un lado, sus hombros estaban caídos y sus mejillas todavía guardaban las huellas de las lágrimas. Había levantado la cabeza en cuanto Piper estuvo cerca y ella no tuvo que preocuparse de tomarlo desprevenido, apareciendo de pronto. Tampoco parecía propenso a salir huyendo o atacarla, por lo que recobró un poco de confianza.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —le preguntó en cuanto estuvo parada debajo de él.

—Ya he hablado demasiado con ustedes durante estos días —le respondió Connor de mal humor—, finalmente he recordado por qué no es bueno estar expuesto a la influencia de un hijo de Afrodita tan seguido.

Piper se sobrecogió un poco ante estas palabras tan duras. Connor tenía razón en estar molesto, claro. Ella misma había subestimado la crueldad de sus demás hermanos al participar de la prueba que había impuesto Drew y de las repercusiones que esta había causado en más de un semidiós herido debido a esta hacía un año.

Había creído inocentemente que disculparse era suficiente y había hecho creerlo a sus demás hermanos también, por lo cual nunca se perdonaría: había creado en todos ellos vanas esperanzas de ser perdonados de una forma tan sencilla. Por supuesto que no había nada de sencillo cuando se trataba de los sentimientos de otros jóvenes de su edad; quizá eran los problemas más delicados que enfrentaban los semidioses en el Campamento mestizo.

Luego recordó a sus demás hermanos planeando sus regalos y paseando nerviosamente por la cabaña hasta que llegaba la hora para ir a encontrarse con el hijo de Hermes, preguntándose con ilusión si su regalo le gustaría a Connor y el rostro que pondría al recibirlo.

Piper quería proteger esa ilusión por todo el tiempo que pudiera, así que sacó valor de esta resolución.

—¿Me puedes decir por qué? —le preguntó con su rostro neutral, aunque por dentro estuviera más que amedrentada. Hubiera deseado enfrentarse otra vez a las hordas de ventus que atacaron el Argo II cuando se encontraba en su anterior misión, con tal de no encontrarse frente al desolado Connor Stoll en ese momento.

Al menos entonces había tenido la posibilidad de salir airosa de la batalla. En cambio, ahora, solo le quedaba pedir disculpas por una batalla perdida hacía más de un año, y rogar por clemencia para ella y sus hermanos.

—Parece una buena idea al principio —dijo Connor señalando su pecho un segundo después—, hasta que te das cuenta que te han clavado un cuchillo en el pecho durante todo ese tiempo y tú no hacías más que agradecerlo.

Piper entendía perfectamente lo dolido que estaba el joven al que enfrentaba, lo podía percibir en su piel con la facilidad que tenían los hijos de Afrodita de presentir los secretos que las demás personas guardaban en el corazón. Trató de acercarse un poco más sin ahuyentar al hijo de Hermes así que comenzó a rodear el árbol, buscando un lugar apropiado para trepar y llegar hasta él.

Connor la observaba con recelo, pero tampoco dijo nada para impedir que se le uniera. Cuando finalmente estuvieron sentados uno al lado del otro, el mismo bosque pareció guardar silencio esperando las siguientes palabras.

—Si vas a creer lo peor de nosotros, estás en tu derecho —le dijo Piper en voz baja, intentando no molestar más a su acompañante con lo que le decía—. Hay muchas cosas que odio y no puedo comprender de nuestra madre y no creo que tampoco pueda reconciliarme con ellas en lo que me queda de vida.

Connor parecía escucharla con atención, a pesar de que no se había movido de su lugar desde que ella había comenzado a hablar.

—Pero cree esto, si no crees nada más —le dijo con resolución—. Mitchell te quiere. En verdad lo hace. Y nunca ha dejado de hacerlo, durante todo este tiempo.

La única respuesta del otro muchacho fue apretar con fuerza los puños sobre su regazo.

Piper decidió esperar a conocer qué pensaba antes de continuar hablando. Así que se acomodó en su asiento lo mejor que pudo y dejó que pasara el tiempo.

Una brisa momentánea había estado moviendo las hojas del ciprés en el que estaban sentados y Piper había levantado la mirada para verlas y oír el sonido casi rítmico que hacían al chocar unas con otras. Por ello, no se dio cuenta de que Connor se había comenzado a mover hasta que vio sus cabellos alborotados apoyándose en el tronco donde ella había depositado una de sus manos.

—¿Qué estás cantando? —le preguntó después de acomodar su cuerpo y acostarse cuan largo era.

Piper no había notado que tarareaba la melodía que escuchaba en las hojas y en las aves del bosque hasta ese momento, pero ahora que Connor la mencionaba se daba cuenta que eso era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo.

—Lo siento, no quiero parecer insensible —se disculpó inmediatamente.

Connor tomó esta declaración en un nuevo silencio y pasó una de sus manos por su rostro, apartando el cabello de sus ojos a su paso.

—Ya es muy tarde para eso, ¿no lo crees?

Piper había sentido un momento de paz en el interior de Connor cuando le había preguntado por la melodía que entonaba, pero ahora volvía a sentir su hostilidad a punto de desbordarse una vez más. Como si fueran dos personas luchando en su interior por imponerse a la otra.

En seguida, una memoria vino a su mente y Piper decidió seguir sus instintos e ir con ella.

—Mi abuelo una vez me contó una historia sobre dos lobos que viven en el interior de las personas.

Piper esperó una reacción adversa a sus palabras antes de atreverse a continuar. Pero Connor no parecía con ganas de comentar nada en ese momento, así que ella se atrevió a seguir.

—Uno de los lobos es bueno y no hace daño. Vive en armonía con todos los que viven a su alrededor y no se ofende ante las cosas que no tenían la intención de ser ofensivas. Solamente lucha cuando debe hacerlo y de la forma correcta.

Connor seguía sumido en su silencio, pero Piper se daba cuenta de que su animosidad había disminuido dramáticamente en esos minutos.

—Pero el otro lobo está lleno de enojo. Lucha contra todos, todo el tiempo, sin ninguna razón. No puede pensar claramente porque está cegado por su gran enojo y odio. Y no tiene esperanzas de mejorar porque el enojo no cambia nada.

Connor había girado sus ojos molestos hacia ella al escuchar esta parte de la historia, por lo que Piper se sentía un poco intimidada de continuar. Sin embargo, ya había llegado tan lejos que decidió concluirla y confiar en que las palabras que había recordado de su infancia con la voz de su abuelo hicieran el milagro y lograran liberar a su amigo de la ira que lo invadía.

—Estos dos lobos luchan constantemente por dominar el espíritu de los hombres, y solo ganará aquel lobo al cual alimente más cada persona.

—¿Se supone que eso me hará sentir mejor? —le preguntó Connor después de unos segundos, sus palabras enlazadas con ira todavía.

Piper recordaba haber hecho exactamente la misma pregunta a su abuelo cuando este le había contado la historia por primera vez, por lo que sabía con certeza qué responderle también.

—No —le dijo con suavidad—. Se supone que te hará aceptar que aunque solo sea enojo lo que sientes ahora, siempre hay una parte de ti que, en el fondo, añora la paz.

Piper veía los ojos azules de Connor observándola con fijeza, buscando en su interior alguna intención oculta para replegarse en sí mismo. Pero la semidiosa soportó este examen con calma y esperanzas. Era la primera vez que veía al hijo de Hermes tan vulnerable y tan necesitado de afecto, de una mano amiga que le diera unas palmadas en el hombro y le dijera que todo estaría bien. Ella no pensaba defraudarlo a él tampoco.

—No puedo ver nada de eso en mí ahora —le confesó finalmente Connor, apretando fuertemente los dientes al concluir.

Era verdad, lo único que sentía era rabia por todo el engaño que había sufrido. Frustración consigo mismo por haber sido tan incauto como para creer en Mitchell por tanto tiempo. Y dolor. Un dolor tan agudo que sería su destrucción si alguien más lo descubría. Porque sería su talón de Aquiles desde ese día para siempre.

Piper guardó silencio unos minutos, buscando la forma de hacer recordar a Connor cosas más placenteras, que no lo hicieran rabiar y que le recordaran los buenos sentimientos que era capaz de experimentar. Al poco rato recordó el objeto que le había dado Jack en secreto al principio de todo el proyecto y lo sacó de su bolsillo contemplándolo un segundo antes de ponerlo ante los ojos del hijo de Hermes.

—Este es mi regalo —le dijo no muy segura de obtener el resultado que esperaba, pero dispuesta a hacer la apuesta—. En realidad, no sé si pueda llamarlo mío porque fuiste tú quien lo hizo, ¿verdad?

Connor cogió el pequeño objeto entre sus manos y lo contempló un largo momento con melancolía. Era la pequeña fuente que él había estado intentando construir el día del accidente de la montaña de lava.

Finalmente había terminado por hacerla funcionar. El agua aparecía mágicamente por unos segundos en un firme chorro de agua y luego desaparecía borrando cualquier vestigio de su paso. La había ido a dejar a la cabaña de Mitchell el último día que decidió ir a buscarlo.

—Jack me dijo que se lo querías dar a Mitchell, pero él lo guardó durante todo este tiempo y no se lo dijo a nadie —le confesó Piper en voz baja, un poco preocupada de que esta nueva información fuera a alterar al hijo de Hermes en lugar de tranquilizarlo.

—Se suponía que funcionara como un mensaje de Iris portátil —le dijo Connor con un hilo de voz—. Estuve esperando durante mucho tiempo que él me enviara uno.

Piper contuvo el aliento al entender la intención verdadera de aquella invención. Cualquier semidiós podía llevarla en el bolsillo, lo único que necesitaban era un rayo de luz y tendrían un arcoíris donde sea que estuvieran.

Connor había estado esperando día tras día que Mitchell lo usara para hablar con él y nunca había obtenido su deseo.

—No quiero justificar a ninguno de mis hermanos —le dijo Piper cuando pudo formar palabras nuevamente, muy conmovida por los buenos sentimientos que descubría en el otro joven—, sé que todos ellos están arrepentidos de haber participado de una forma u otra. Pero Mitchell no sabía nada sobre esto. Él realmente creía que tú lo odiabas hasta hace una semana.

Connor no tenía fuerzas para decirle a Piper que ahora lo hacía. Con todo su corazón.

Mitchell había devuelto amor y confianza con mentiras y traiciones. No podría perdonarlo nunca, por lo que le restara de vida. Ni siquiera podía verlo a la cara sin sentirse enfermo ahora.

Era cómico, si se ponía a pensar en ello con detenimiento. Cómo podía amar y estar tan dedicado a alguien un día y, al siguiente, bajo otra perspectiva, odiarlo con tanto empecinamiento.

No habría nada en el mundo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Y entonces Piper dijo las palabras que había querido escuchar desde la pelea con su cabaña.

—Mitchell sí te quiso —Piper le aseguró mirándolo con firmeza con sus enormes ojos multicolor brillando extrañamente—. Desde el primer día. Tú ganaste su corazón limpiamente.

Connor apretó con fuerza la pequeña fuente entre sus dedos y negó con brusquedad.

—No es cierto. Lorelei me dijo que todo había sido un engaño desde el comienzo.

—Es verdad —volvió a repetir Piper con vehemencia, sin poder creer que su hermana hubiera dicho algo tan errado—. Mitchell me lo confesó al principio de todo.

—¡No lo es! ¿Qué podría ver alguien como Mitchell en mí?

—Mitchell no deja de repetir lo tierno que eras con él.

En el fondo de su mente, Connor recordó las risas contagiosas de Amy y Rhonda, diciéndole eso mismo.

—Lo mucho que lo hacías sentir con tus caricias.

Mitchell pensaba que era el chico que mejor besaba, según las palabras de David.

—Te quiere en verdad. Nunca ha dejado de hacerlo —volvió a repetir Piper sin perder el ánimo ante las constantes negativas de Connor. Era algo que debía hacerle comprender, así le costara todo el día—. Por favor, créeme.

Connor quería hacerlo. Más que nada por su estabilidad mental. Pero ya no podía poner su confianza ciegamente en un hijo de Afrodita, así fuera la misma Piper. El riesgo era demasiado para él después de todo por lo que había pasado.

Piper podía hacerle realizar lo que quisiera con su embrujahabla, pero él podía creer lo que quisiera con libertad. Y, en ese momento, no podía creer en una ilusión tan grande como esa.

 

Travis solo se enteró de lo que había sucedido cuando llegó al gran comedor para su almuerzo y no vio a Connor por ningún lado. Un momento después, unos alarmados Cecil y Alice lo pusieron al corriente en un instante del desastre de su cabaña, la huida de Connor y la prueba de la cabaña de Afrodita. El buen humor que había recuperado después de pasar la mañana con su novia cosechando fresas se desvaneció como por arte de magia.

La mesa de Afrodita se encontraba al otro extremo del comedor, pero aun así llegó hasta ella en unos cuantos pasos.

—¿Dónde está Piper? —exigió sin dirigirse a nadie en particular y notando con satisfacción los rostros de los semidioses palidecer al notar su presencia.

—Está con Connor en el bosque todavía —respondió Drew por el resto de sus hermanos con su imperturbabilidad de costumbre—. Ya llevan más de dos horas ahí, no creo que demoren mucho en regresar.

La idea de su hermano siendo consolado por una hija de Afrodita, aunque esta fuera Piper, enfureció aun más a Travis. No ayudó a calmarlo que fuera Drew quien respondiera en representación de sus hermanos; ella era, antes de Lorelei, su hija de Afrodita menos favorita y a quien todos los comentarios a su alrededor señalaban como la culpable del dolor de su hermano.

—¿Y tú cómo puedes saber eso? —le dijo rudamente, dispuesto a darle unas cuantas bofetadas a la impertinente jovencita si osaba contradecirlo— ¿Tienes otra prueba para medir lo que se demora un hijo de Afrodita en engatusar a un incauto?

Un frío gélido pasó por los ojos de Drew, pero ella no tuvo más reacción física que levantar su mano para coger su copa de agua y darle unos cuantos sorbos.

—Yo podría decir muchas cosas sobre un hijo de Hermes, pero nunca se me ocurriría catalogarlo de incauto —respondió esta al fin, con el desdén aparente en su voz.

Travis vio rojo.

—¡Escúchame bien, bruja de tres cuartos, tú…!

—¡Travis, por favor, detente! —gritó Mitchell poniéndose de pie antes de que el otro muchacho pudiera completar sus insultos— Sé que estás molesto, pero no es el momento para…

—¡Tú! ¿Me vas a decir a mí cuándo es el momento para reclamarte algo? —lo amenazó dando unos peligrosos pasos hacia él— ¡Sí que tienes la caradura…!

—Lo sé, pero cualquier cosa que quieras decirme, hazlo cuando no estén Libby, David o Phonz presentes, por favor —volvió a pedirle Mitchell dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus hermanos menores, quienes observaban la discusión con nerviosismo creciente.

Travis cometió el error de seguir su mirada y su enojo anterior disminuyó en un instante. Sabía que tenía muchas más cosas guardadas por decirles a Drew y a Mitchell. Cosas que su hermano jamás se atrevería a pronunciar y que sentía como su deber dejar salir en su lugar. Pero entendía que los niños observando todo no habían tenido nada que ver con los sucesos que habían ocurrido hacía un año. Todos ellos habían llegado en medio del periodo de guerra fría en que las dos cabañas se la pasaron ignorándose mutuamente y no era justo que pagaran los pecados de sus hermanos.

—Por favor —volvió a repetir el hijo de Afrodita agachando la cabeza en señal de sumisión.

Cecil había llegado al lado de su hermano mayor, quizá con la intención de asistirlo si se iniciaba el enfrentamiento tantas veces postergado, pero después de oír a Mitchell cambió de idea y tomó del brazo a Travis, llevándoselo de ahí lentamente.

El comedor volvió a recobrar su capacidad para hacer sonidos después de que los integrantes de ambas mesas estuvieran separados una vez más.

 

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Jason a la persona más próxima en cuanto llegó y vio el final del enfrentamiento entre ambas cabañas.

Esta resultó ser Lou Ellen de la cabaña de Hecate, quien inmediatamente se puso de puntillas para susurrarle al oído los acontecimientos.

Jason solamente escuchó que Piper no se encontraba en ese momento ahí para ayudar a ninguno de sus hermanos y guio su bandeja inmediatamente a la mesa de Afrodita. Sus integrantes parecieron un poco sorprendidos de verlo ahí, pero de igual forma se hicieron a un lado cuando Jason indicó que quería sentarse al lado de Mitchell, quizá para asegurarse de que ninguna otra pelea empezara otra vez.

Fue un triste recordatorio para los hijos de Afrodita —a excepción de Drew quien parecía todavía imperturbable— lo mucho que podían llegar a ser resentidos por la demás población del campamento.

Las miradas torvas y los cuchicheos a sus espaldas pronto sacaron lágrimas de la pequeña Libby, quien no estaba acostumbrada a ser recibida más que con palmadas en la cabeza y sonrisas enternecidas.

Valentina, a su lado, hacía lo mejor que podía para consolarla, aunque ella misma no lucía con mucho ánimo después de comprobar que los demás semidioses apartaban la mirada de ella y de sus hermanos después de que se fijara en ellos.

Fue Lorelei quien se quebró primero, había tenido la cabeza gacha desde el principio de la comida, pero apenas había probado bocado o utilizado sus cubiertos para aparentar que comía. Lanzó un suspiro vencido después de unos minutos y se puso en pie, saliendo a toda prisa a la seguridad y confort de la cabaña de su madre.

Después de ello, sus demás hermanos siguieron su ejemplo y comenzaron a retirarse con rapidez una vez que los comentarios sobre su cobardía se hicieron muy audibles a través de las demás mesas.

Finalmente, solo quedaron sentados en la mesa Drew, Mitchell y Jason. Aunque los dos últimos no parecían muy contentos de seguir ahí.

—Drew —le dijo al cabo Mitchell sin poder aparentar el temblor en su voz—, vámonos ya.

Su hermana levantó la quijada airosamente antes de negar con la cabeza una sola vez.

—Aún no termino de almorzar —le dijo simplemente, cortando un pedazo de su carne con elegancia antes de llevárselo a la boca.

—Podemos llevar todo a tu cabaña, así comerías con el resto de tus hermanos —le propuso Jason, quien no estaba muy convencido que el resto de la cabaña de Afrodita tuviera ánimo para comer algo ese día.

—Estoy muy bien aquí, muchas gracias —le respondió ella con un poco de brusquedad a pesar de sus palabras amables —. Si ustedes quieren irse, pueden hacerlo.

Jason intercambió una mirada con Mitchell, quien no se atrevía a mirar a nadie más que a ellos en ese momento. Luego se inclinó hacia él y le susurró a su oído.

—Ve a cuidar a tus hermanos si quieres, yo me quedaré con ella.

Mitchell no quería dejar sola a su hermana, pero recibió con alivio aparente la oferta de Jason de quedarse con ella, así que un momento después asintió y salió apresurado en la dirección de sus demás hermanos.

Drew no le dirigió la palabra por el resto del almuerzo, pero a Jason no le importó. Se encontraba más preocupado por Piper, sola en el bosque con un herido y volátil Connor Stoll, mientras él permanecía ahí cuidando de su testaruda hermana. Esperaba que nada malo le fuera a ocurrir.

Media hora después, cuando la mayoría de semidioses había terminado de almorzar y se retiró, Drew se puso de pie. Por coincidencia, casi al mismo tiempo, Travis Stoll lo hizo y ambos semidioses intercambiaron miradas airadas desde las mesas que los separaban.

Jason observaba los movimientos de ambos jóvenes en guardia, esperando en cualquier momento su turno para intervenir y separarlos. Sin embargo, Drew fue la primera en apartar la mirada y dirigirla al bosque donde más temprano, su hermana había desaparecido tras el hijo de Hermes.

La semidiosa apretó los puños después de unos segundos y se dirigió decidida hacia ese lugar. Jason y Travis siguiéndola a una distancia prudencial.

 

El panorama en que encontraron a ambos semidioses no fue algo que sorprendiera a Drew. Piper estaba sentada al lado de Connor encima de las raíces gruesas de un árbol, mientras el otro joven se encontraba recostado cuan largo era, observando con detenimiento el movimiento de las hojas del ciprés sobre su cabeza.

Al escuchar sus pasos, ambos rostros se volvieron hacia ella por un momento antes de regresar a su posición original. Piper, sin embargo, volvió a levantar la mirada al escuchar la llegada de los otros visitantes, Travis primero, que de alguna manera había logrado rebasar a Jason.

—¿Llevaste a almorzar a nuestros hermanos? —preguntó al fin, más para romper el silencio que por estar preocupada por sus deberes como líder de cabaña en ese momento.

Drew solo asintió una vez antes de clavar su mirada en el hijo de Hermes, extrañada por la calma que ahora parecía haberlo poseído cuando hacía solo unas horas casi había destrozado la entrada de su cabaña.

—Deberías ir a comer algo tú también —dijo Jason en seguida. Ayudando a Piper a no dejar que el silencio se apoderara nuevamente del lugar.

Piper le agradeció su intervención con una sonrisa y asintió de acuerdo, antes de girar su cabeza una vez más hacia el semidiós a su lado.

—¿Connor? —lo llamó Travis en ese momento, confundido con su poca reacción.

Su hermano no hizo ningún gesto de haber escuchado su llamado, por lo que el mayor de los hijos de Hermes no supo cómo seguir.

—Connor, ¿quieres ir a comer algo? —le preguntó Piper sin perder tiempo.

Para sorpresa general, el muchacho recostado sí respondió a esta pregunta, aunque su voz sonaba rasposa y cansada. Como si saliera con dolor de su garganta.

—No tengo hambre, Piper.

La hija de Afrodita pareció reflexionar esta sencilla respuesta por unos segundos antes de volver a asentir y comenzar a descender de su asiento en el árbol. Una vez que se encontró a la altura de Jason y Drew tomó del brazo a ambos y comenzó a llevarlos con ella de vuelta al campamento, decidiendo que debía darles un momento a solas a ambos hermanos.

Drew dio unos pasos con ellos antes de detenerse por completo.

—¿Drew? —la llamó su hermana deteniéndose también.

La joven nombrada giró hacia el lugar de donde no se había movido Connor y frunció las cejas decidida.

—Quiero acabar rápido con este asunto, ¿si no te importa? —le consultó buscando su aprobación.

Piper no creía que fuera una buena idea. Acababa de lograr que Connor se calmara después de muchas horas que nunca tendría el valor de relatar a nadie. Lo que necesitaba el muchacho en ese momento era paz y tiempo para asimilar las cosas, no que lo apuraran a tomar una decisión. Si Drew hacía lo mismo que Lorelei y lo volvía a alterar, quizá ni siquiera ella podría hacer nada para remediarlo.

—No creo que sea un buen momento —le dijo en voz baja.

Sin embargo, Drew se apartó de ella sin hacerle caso. Y volvió al pie del árbol desde donde podía ver y hablar con el hijo de Hermes con facilidad.

Piper, Jason y Travis decidieron quedarse a una distancia conveniente. Deseosos de evitar cualquier situación peligrosa debido a una discusión entre semejantes semidioses.

Drew Tanaka no solía sentir piedad por nadie. Era su regla principal que la piedad era una pérdida de tiempo, ya que la persona que recibía esta concesión pocas veces la quería en verdad y cuando así lo hacía era algo tan patético que no debería ser alentado.

Sin embargo, al ver y oír la discusión de Lorelei con el hijo de Hermes y presenciar cómo su hermana, quizá una de las más altivas semidiosas del campamento, después de ella, se quebraba en llanto muy arrepentida de sus acciones pasadas, Drew no podía dejar de sacar la conclusión de que algo muy importante debía ser aclarado antes de que el hijo de Hermes y su hermano Mitchell estuvieran frente a frente una vez más.

—No voy a disculparme —le dijo finalmente y escuchó a Jason conteniendo a Travis a la fuerza detrás de ella—. Y no lo haré por la simple razón de que no lo aceptarás y no deseo que lo hagas.

Connor siguió sin moverse de su lugar en el árbol. Al menos no había saltado a querer ahorcarla, así que Drew sintió que iba por un buen camino.

—Es mejor si me odias a mí, ya que fui la responsable de que Mitchell te tratara de esa forma.

El brazo de Connor se levantó entonces y se posó sobre sus ojos, al parecer cansado de mirar a la copa del árbol y a los rayos de luz que se colaban entre sus hojas.

—Lo amenacé, ¿sabes? —prosiguió la hija de Afrodita sin detenerse, ahora segura de que estaba logrando una reacción en el otro semidiós— Si no lo hacía por sus propios medios, utilizaría el embrujahabla para forzarlo a hacerlo como yo quisiera.

“Maldita hija de…” escuchó que Travis decía entre dientes antes de que Jason lo chitara hasta que guardó silencio otra vez.

—Y en verdad había planeado muchas cosas divertidas —comenzó a enumerar con más soltura Drew ahora que estaba en un terreno familiar—, después de todo, tú y tu idiota hermano ya nos habían jugado una broma pesada de más desde hacía semanas.

—Drew, basta, por favor —le pidió Piper intentando contener a Travis también, quien después de este último comentario estaba luchando con fuerzas renovadas contra Jason para ir tras la impertinente semidiosa.

Connor seguía sin moverse o reaccionar ante las palabras de Drew, así que ella decidió continuar como si no hubiera sido interrumpida.

—Pensé que sería divertido hacer que Mitchell te obligara a regresar desnudo del bosque o, tal vez, hacerlo besarse en medio del comedor con Malcom o alguien mucho más atractivo que un hijo de Hermes como tú.

—Drew, eso no… —intervino Piper creyendo que su hermana ya se había pasado demasiado de la raya.

—Es cierto, Piper. Sabes que lo es —le dijo con dureza Drew girándose a ver por un segundo a su hermana y a los dos muchachos detrás de ella.

Eso fue todo lo que tomó para que Connor se incorporara y de un salto se pusiera frente a la hija de Afrodita. A su lado, Drew parecía una muñeca delicada a punto de ser aplastada en mil pedazos, pero ni siquiera por esto ella retrocedió un paso o bajó la mirada.

Sin embargo, los demás integrantes de esta acalorada reunión sí se pusieron en movimiento. Piper estuvo al lado de su hermana al instante mientras que Jason se ponía del otro lado y la cogía del brazo con la intención de llevársela a rastras si debía, al primer indicio de violencia. Travis había hecho lo mismo poniéndose al lado de su hermano y cogiéndolo del hombro, un poco asustado de lo que Connor pudiera hacer.

—¿Quieres decir que Mitchell no tuvo más remedio? —preguntó finalmente Connor, sin apartar sus ojos gélidos de Drew.

—Quiero decir que Mitchell podía desobedecerme y arriesgarse a todo eso o podía evitarte el mal rato y simplemente dejarte creer que sus sentimientos habían durado solo unos días.

Algo pareció hacer clic en las mentes de todos los que la escuchaban. Claro que Mitchell había optado por la opción menos dolorosa para Connor.

—Se creía muy listo —continuó Drew con sorna y una sonrisa de burla en su rostro—, pensando que después de un tiempo ustedes podrían volver a ser amigos y entonces, concluida la prueba, te pediría perdón y las cosas regresarían a como habían estado.

Incluso Piper la miraba revelar esta información desconocida para ella con estupor.

—Por supuesto, adiviné sus planes y los desbaraté —les siguió diciendo después de encogerse de hombros—. Convencí a mis otros hermanos que te habías vuelto un acosador, que Mitchell jamás te había tomado en serio y estaba harto de ti, y que tú solo querías vengarte de él de la peor manera, por lo que debíamos cuidar de que no se encontraran solos.

—¡Drew! —no pudo evitar exclamar Piper al escuchar la confesión de su hermana. Ella había pensado todo ese tiempo que Drew había cambiado, que había dejado de lado sus errores del pasado y que se arrepentía tanto como Lorelei de sus acciones. Sin embargo, ahora no podía ver en ella ninguno de los cambios que creía haber visto con claridad esas últimas semanas.

—A Mitchell le dije que tú ahora lo detestabas y que después de algo como lo que te había hecho no lo perdonarías jamás —dijo esta vez Drew, sin poner atención a las súplicas de Piper—. Sabes que soy muy convincente cuando quiero serlo. El muy tonto está convencido de ello hasta el día de hoy.

—¿Por qué? —de pronto preguntó Travis sin poder contenerse por más tiempo— ¿Por qué darte el trabajo de hacer tanto mal? ¿Por una estúpida prueba? ¿Por venganza? ¿Porque Connor es un hijo de Hermes?

Drew no respondió ni justificó su proceder incluso al ser confrontada por Travis. Simplemente, se sacudió la mano de Jason de su brazo para seguidamente posar sus manos en su cintura.

—Y es por eso que no pido tu perdón —le dijo finalmente—, ni tengo un regalo para darte como el resto de mis hermanos. No lo merezco y no tengo el derecho a darte nada.

El resto de semidioses todavía la miraba sobrecogido por sus palabras, así que ninguno se animó a replicarle algo.

—Así que, si tú o alguno de tu cabaña busca vengarse de alguien, yo los estaré esperando cuando se atrevan —dijo entrecerrando los ojos y mirando con firmeza uno a uno a los hermanos Stoll, pero poniendo especial atención en Travis, a quien reconocía como el líder de su cabaña—, pero si se atreven a ir detrás de alguno de mis hermanos o hacerlos sentir mal consigo mismos como esta tarde en el comedor, les juro que se arrepentirán por el resto de sus vidas.

Solo Jason y Travis entendieron por completo la clara amenaza de la hija de Afrodita y se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de a dónde había querido llegar con todas esas confesiones tan hirientes.

Drew Tanaka estaba furiosa, pero no por ella misma. Ella había cogido el peso de todos los pecados de su cabaña y se los había puesto sobre los hombros como si no se tratara de nada del otro mundo y los retaba a ir por ella. Lo que la había puesto en ese estado, era ver llorar a sus hermanos pequeños. Contemplar las murmuraciones y el trato duro que habían tenido que aguantar de los demás campistas sin que ninguno hubiera hecho para merecerlo más que seguir sus órdenes hacía un año.

Les había dado una lista enorme de todas las cosas espantosas que había hecho a sus espaldas y cómo habían arruinado la vida de Connor y de su propio hermano y los amenazaba con cosas peores si no dejaban tranquila a su familia.

Jason palideció y Travis se sintió muy enfermo al comprenderlo. Drew Tanaka era alguien temible en verdad.

Por su parte, Piper se puso en alerta ante la mención de algún peligro contra sus protegidos y observó los rostros abrumados de Travis y Jason con preocupación creciente. ¿Les había pasado algo durante el almuerzo? Su mirada inmediatamente se perdió en la entrada del bosque, deseando estar en su cabaña con sus hermanitos, asegurándose que todos estuvieran a salvo.

Connor observó a Drew sin dejar de sentir cierta admiración ante la forma tan extraña que tenía de cuidar de los suyos. Él también había comprendido lo que ella había querido lograr con su confesión y se sentía dividido entre el rencor por todo lo que la semidiosa había hecho y el agradecimiento por aclarar de una vez por todas los pensamientos secretos de Mitchell.

—Lo sé —le respondió finalmente, recordando los rostros de cada uno de los hijos de Afrodita con quienes había pasado todos esos tranquilos días y no encontrando en su interior el resentimiento que les había guardado hasta hacía un momento—. Esto es entre tú y yo. Nadie más saldrá lastimado, te lo prometo.

La hija de Afrodita tomó esto como su señal para retirarse, así que sin esperar más se dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta al campamento.

Los cuatro semidioses restantes se quedaron observando la figura agraciada de la joven mientras se perdía de vista y dejaba a su paso una ola de sentimientos conflictuados. Cada uno de ellos reflexionando sobre todo lo que conocía o creía conocer sobre Drew Tanaka hasta ese momento.

—Drew fue quien sugirió que debíamos poner el marcador de vuelta en cero —dijo casi en un susurro Piper cuando ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que su hermana los dejara—. Remediar de alguna forma todas las cosas que la cabaña de Afrodita le habían hecho a Connor ese verano.

Incluso Travis tuvo que bajar la cabeza ante esta noticia. Todavía sin poder reconciliar la figura maligna que se había hecho de la hija de Afrodita con la persona que se les había enfrentado hacía unos momentos.

—¿Puedes decirle a Mitchell que lo estaré esperando en el puño de Zeus media hora antes de los fuegos artificiales? —le pidió Connor intercambiando una mirada con su hermano antes de seguir— Quiero preparar algunas cosas antes.

Piper no estaba segura de entender qué era lo que planeaba el hijo de Hermes, pero sentía que su intervención finalmente había concluido y que había llegado el turno de Mitchell para probar si podía recuperar a Connor una vez más.

Todavía insegura, asintió su acuerdo antes de tomar del brazo a Jason y dejar solos con sus planes a los hermanos Stoll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cabaña de Afrodita:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Los personajes canónicos de la cabaña de Afrodita son Silena Beauregard (fallecida), Piper McLean (16 años), Drew Tanaka (16 años), Mitchell (15 años), Valentina Diaz (14 años) y Lacy (12 años), pero según la información que el autor, Rick Riordan, dio a través de los libros de Percy Jackson y sus secuelas, se conoce que existen nueve hijas y cuatro hijos sin nombrar integrándola para el final de Los héroes del Olimpo.
> 
> De esta forma, desarrollé algunos personajes originales para completar estos números, que paso a detallar:
> 
>    
> André Florit, de quince años, es unos meses menor que Mitchell y es su acompañante silencioso. Tiene el atractivo de sus demás hermanos, pero nunca le saca partido ni ha buscado la compañía romántica de otros semidioses. Sus hermanos muchas veces se preguntan sobre él, pero nunca pueden hallar una respuesta a esto cuando se lo preguntan. A diferencia de ellos, el don que ha recibido de su madre es poder distinguir el verdadero amor entre dos personas en cuanto lo ve. Es muy reservado al respecto, sabiendo que muchas veces los futuros amantes tienen que pasar por muchas pruebas y malentendidos antes de entender que son el uno para el otro.
> 
> Sabrina Schultz, de quince años, está todo el tiempo interesada en las chicas de su edad y siempre está coqueteando con aquella que llame su atención hasta lograr conseguir que salga con ella. Sus romances suelen durar un poco más que los de sus demás hermanos y terminan en buenos términos. Aunque las chicas con las que salió pueden mostrarse un poco celosas de aquella que mantiene sus afectos en ese momento.
> 
> Peyton Braunn, de quince años, es una de las hermanas más serias y confiables de la cabaña de Afrodita. Es una gimnasta experta y quiere mucho a sus hermanos menores, a quienes siempre cuida y ayuda cuando tiene ocasión. Ha tenido dos novios anteriormente, pero es bisexual, por lo que algunas veces comparte algunos comentarios sobre las chicas del campamento con su hermana Sabrina.


	7. La segunda caída

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo final.  
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores amables que dejaron comentarios! Fueron siete semanas fabulosas conociendo sus impresiones.  
> Un enorme abrazo a todos los nuevos fans del conchell que fueron creados a través de este fic. En verdad, fue un honor ser la causa del incremento de esta adorable pareja en el fandom. ¡Gracias por anotarlo en sus comentarios!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve un poco ocupada, por lo que no edité este capítulo como debería y no tendré tiempo de hacerlo con calma hasta el viernes que termino algunos asuntos laborales, así que tengan paciencia y si vuelven después de ese día, probablemente haya cambiado algunas cosas.

Gracias a que el encuentro entre Connor y Drew había sucedido en el bosque, lejos de los ojos y oídos de los demás campistas, y a que los participantes de esta discusión no parecían muy comunicativos al respecto; las zonas de las cabañas y el gran comedor se vaciaron casi enseguida después de la cena, con todos los semidioses yendo en grupos o en parejas hacia la playa, para tratar de obtener el mejor lugar para observar los fuegos artificiales de esa noche.

Solo unos cuantos preocupados testigos no siguieron el ejemplo de esta mayoría. Ocultos entre las sombras de las cabañas y observando con atención inusitada la estructura del puño de Zeus en medio de ellas con la respiración contenida.

Mitchell no tuvo que buscar muchas excusas para quedarse en su cabaña solo esa noche. Después de los estresantes días que había tenido y de las desastrosas peleas con la cabaña de Hermes desde muy temprano, sus hermanos menores entendieron que necesitaba pasar un tiempo solo, así que se dirigieron a la playa con el resto de semidioses y lo dejaron descansar. El hijo de Afrodita se había levantado de la cama en cuanto el último de ellos salió tras la puerta y no había dejado de pasear nerviosamente por el piso de su cabaña desde entonces.

Piper le había contado en privado lo que había ocurrido en el bosque y, aunque le parecía increíble que Drew hubiera hecho algo así por él, no creía que eso fuera suficiente para justificar su propio comportamiento. Connor debía haberlo pensado así también y ahora lo citaba para reclamarle su mezquindad y maldad de hacía un año. Era cierto que había guardado ciertas esperanzas de obtener su perdón por un momento, pero ahora lo único que se permitía soñar era con que la decepción llegara rápido y no durara demasiado.

Drew no había regresado a la cabaña cuando Piper lo hizo, aunque esta le aseguró que ella había sido la primera en dejar su improvisado lugar de reunión en el bosque. Ambos estaban preocupados por ella en el interior, pero se contenían muy bien de exteriorizarlo. La sola idea de sentir compasión por Drew era como un crimen para la orgullosa semidiosa. Cualquier cosa que ella tuviera que afrontar lo haría, como siempre, sola, sin pedir la ayuda de nadie y saldría tan airosa como siempre, no les cabía dudas. De todas formas, ambos sentían el impulso de estar ahí con ella, aunque no los necesitara, y les molestaba que su personalidad altiva no se los permitiera.

A la hora prevista, dejó su cabaña y dirigió sus pasos hacia el lugar indicado. Este se encontraba vacío y silencioso, iluminado levemente por la luna y el fuego verde en la cima de la estructura, casi como si fuera un tribunal antes del juicio. Mitchell no pudo dejar de pensar que el lugar había sido bien escogido.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras esperaba nerviosamente, pero nada sucedió. La cabaña de Hermes se encontraba a oscuras y aparentemente desierta, por lo que Connor seguramente vendría de otro lugar, del bosque o de la Gran casa.

Mitchell examinó ambos lugares en busca de algún movimiento que lo alertara de su llegada, pero tampoco pudo ver nada más que la quietud y las sombras. Suspirando, volvió sus ojos hacia el camino a la playa y se imaginó lo que sus demás hermanos estarían haciendo.

David y Phonz, seguramente correteando de un lado al otro sin hacer caso de nadie y sin prestar la menor ayuda. Valentina y Peyton extendiendo la manta para que todos pudieran sentarse mientras Lorelei y Beatrice repartían velas y flores para hacer el lugar más bello. André leyendo algún libro a un extremo de ellos algo apartado. Y tal vez Jack y Harmony discutiendo sobre la música adecuada para esa noche.

Esperaba que Sabrina estuviera haciendo un buen trabajo de impedir que Rhonda y Amy fueran detrás de algún chico de la cabaña de Apolo, o que Helen hubiera recordado llevar una manta para Libby, que siempre se quedaba dormida antes del final del espectáculo.

—¿Algún día mirarás hacia arriba? —escuchó que una voz decía en medio del silencio.

Mitchell comenzó a temblar un poco, porque esa no había sido cualquier voz. Era una que él conocía muy bien y que había añorado escuchar dirigida hacia él por mucho tiempo.

Un segundo después observaba a Connor Stoll, sentado con medio cuerpo fuera de la plataforma en el mismo puño de Zeus sobre su cabeza, sus piernas colgaban del filo de esta y tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus dos manos, como si hubiera estado así desde hacía un buen rato.

—Connor…

Era diferente a su encuentro el día anterior en el comedor. Mitchell sentía las mismas ganas de salir huyendo, pero sabía que esta vez tendría que luchar contra este instinto y quedarse a hablar. Y lo más maravilloso de todo era que en esa ocasión tenía la seguridad de que Connor lo escucharía.

—Ese es tu problema, Mitchell —concluyó Connor con aire de superioridad—. Te concentras demasiado en las cosas a tu alrededor y olvidas mirar hacia arriba.

Mitchell no entendía lo que quería decir el otro muchacho, pero tampoco sentía que tenía el derecho de obligarlo a ser más claro.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —le preguntó en su lugar, después de darse unos segundos para recobrar el aliento.

Connor sonrió divertido ante esta pregunta y por la expresión confundida que el otro semidiós había adoptado al verla.

—Esperándote. ¿Quieres subir?

Mitchell no apreciaba los lugares altos, especialmente desde la última vez que había estado en uno con el mismo Connor Stoll y los resultados nefastos del mismo. Prefería quedarse con ambos pies bien plantados en tierra de ser posible por lo que le restara de vida.

—No, ¿puedes bajar? —le pidió intentando no sonar amedrentado y fallando espectacularmente.

Connor negó con paciencia con la cabeza. Y luego se tornó serio de golpe, observando a Mitchell con una intensidad que lo sobrecogió.

—No, si quieres hablar conmigo, tendrás que subir.

Y luego de esto se levantó del borde donde había estado sentado y dio unos pasos al interior de la plataforma, desde donde Mitchell ya no podía verlo.

El hijo de Afrodita lanzó un gemido de angustia, pero luego tomó aliento y examinó con su vista la estructura frente a él. No había intentado escalar muchas veces más desde su última proeza en la montaña de lava —a excepción de la vez que tuvo que ir por Helen cuando esta olvidó que le temía a las alturas después de recibir el reto de los hijos de Ares— y no sabía muy bien si se atrevería a hacerlo ahora sin ningún equipo de escalar o protección. Sin embargo, Connor se había ocultado en el medio de la plataforma y parecía resuelto a esperarlo ahí toda la noche. Así que Mitchell tomó valor y comenzó a escalar con cuidado.

Quizá había subestimado sus propias habilidades, pero ciertamente pudo llegar a la cima sin tropezarse ni una sola vez y sin que se cansara demasiado. O tal vez era que seguir los entrenamientos matutinos con Piper y sus hermanos habían mejorado su estado físico. Tomó nota mental de esto último y decidió agradecérselo a su hermana en la próxima ocasión.

Connor se encontraba parado de brazos cruzados en medio de la plataforma cuando finalmente lo divisó, a su lado, casi al borde estaba extendida una manta, seguramente donde había estado sentado esperándolo y al lado de esta una caja de algún tipo que Mitchell no sentía mucha curiosidad por averiguar qué contenía.

Después de que recobrara el aliento y se pusiera de pie frente a él, examinó el semblante del otro semidiós. Este no parecía dejar reflejar nada más que una fría calma, pero Mitchell sabía que debía estar en guardia. Las últimas veces que Connor había estallado en enojo, siempre parecía mostrar este sentimiento en particular.

—Gracias —dijo después de aclarar su garganta. No estaba seguro de que fueran las palabras indicadas para iniciar su conversación, pero después de debatirse un buen rato sobre esto, ya no podía pensar más en cuáles serían— por ayudar a Libby ese día en el bosque.

Connor no cambió de expresión al escuchar esto, aunque seguía con atención las palabras del otro muchacho. Mitchell debía parecerle ridículo en ese momento, desviando su mirada y viéndose empequeñecido por la culpa que lo estremecía.

—También por recibir a mis hermanos durante estos días —prosiguió el hijo de Afrodita sin muchos ánimos, viendo claramente que estaba luchando una batalla perdida—, no tenías que hacerlo. Fuiste muy amable.

Nuevamente el silencio precedió a sus palabras, por lo que Mitchell no supo por un momento cómo continuar. Connor debía estar molesto después de escuchar la verdad sobre la prueba de Afrodita de boca de Lorelei y Drew. Debía odiarlo por haberlo engañado de esa manera y lo menos que querría era seguir escuchando a Mitchell agradecerle por cuidar de sus hermanos. Él lo había hecho porque era un joven amable y bueno, y no por ninguna deuda o sentimiento que todavía guardara por él.

Todo parecía muy tonto ahora que Mitchell se ponía a reflexionar al respecto. Había querido disculparse desde hacía más de un año y ahora que Connor le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo, quizá para cerrar ese capítulo en sus vidas de una vez por todas, él no estaba cumpliendo su parte. Atrasando el rechazo con salidas alternas que no los llevaban a ningún lado.

Después de reflexionar sobre esto, decidió que no prolongaría más el sufrimiento de ambos.

—Lo siento. En verdad. Todo lo que te hice.

Connor seguía mirándolo sin decir una palabra, y Mitchell no podía soportar verlo por más tiempo. Agachó su mirada antes de continuar, observando el piso de la plataforma con atención.

—Sé que Drew te dijo que la culparas a ella por todo, pero no creo que sea justo —confesó finalmente observando las sombras que ondulaban en el piso con el fuego ornamental sobre ellos—. Yo hice todas esas cosas absurdas. Y no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para impedir que te lastimaran.

—¿Drew también te obligó a quererme?

La pregunta de Connor llegó como una lluvia misericordiosa en medio del desierto. Finalmente, Mitchell tenía un ancla para mantenerse firme y no andar a la deriva e inmediatamente volvió su mirada hacia el otro semidiós. Connor había dado unos pasos hacia él y observaba su rostro con inquietud esforzándose por encontrar la verdad a través de sus reacciones.

—No. Connor, no —negó Mitchell sin apartar su mirada de los ojos azules que tanto quería—. Créeme, cualquier persona sería afortunada por quererte. Yo sé que lo fui.

Connor frunció el ceño ante este comentario, pero no elaboró ninguna acotación adicional.

—Eres tan dulce y tierno con las personas que quieres —le explicó Mitchell sin detenerse a reflexionar sobre lo que decía—. Me hacías sentir como la persona más importante del mundo y no sé cómo fui tan estúpido como para perderte.

El otro muchacho solo asintió ante su declaración y luego volvió el rostro hacia el otro lado, alejándose unos pasos hacia el borde de la plataforma. Mitchell recordó ese momento, muy similar, hacía un año, cuando Connor le había dicho que debía arrojarlo desde la montaña de lava si es que en verdad quería que lo dejara tranquilo.

Fue instintivo, Mitchell ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo se movió, pero un segundo después tenía al otro semidiós entre sus brazos y lo alejaba de ese lugar.

Connor pareció tan sorprendido por su acción como él, su cuerpo tenso y quieto entre sus brazos fueron su reacción inicial, antes de que se relajara una vez más y lo separara suavemente de sí. Mitchell había tenido solo unos segundos para recordar lo que era estar en los brazos del otro muchacho y habían sido suficientes. Sabía que estaba forzando demasiado la paciencia del otro semidiós, pero no le importó. Podría sobrevivir con ese recuerdo por todo un año más si era necesario.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Connor después de un segundo de vacilación— ¿Terminaste de disculparte?

Mitchell quiso llorar al escuchar el tono tosco y frío con que su añorado exenamorado respondía a sus palabras. Lo había esperado, algunas veces ansiado para poner fin de una vez a todos sus remordimientos, pero en realidad no había estado preparado para recibirlo. No había nada que hubiera hecho para poder estarlo.

Sin poder decir una palabra más, Mitchell simplemente movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—¿Y supongo que quieres que te perdone por engañarme, traicionarme —comenzó a enumerar Connor con los dedos—, la humillación, el rechazo público, los rumores y esa pequeña cuestión del corazón roto?

Mitchell tragó saliva. Era demasiado para él. Si hubiera podido, se habría arrojado de cabeza de la plataforma para terminar ese sufrimiento tan atroz.

Connor esperó en vano una respuesta a su interrogante. Mitchell se esforzaba en mirar con fijeza sus botas nuevas, cortesía de Sabrina ahora que lo recordaba, y en dejar que un temblor o dos recorriera su cuerpo de vez en cuando.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no esperaba su perdón, como Drew, pero se le hacía un nudo en la garganta cada vez que lo intentaba. Porque no era verdad, era todo lo que había estado esperando con ansias durante más de un año y, quizá, lo único que había deseado con tantas ansias en toda su corta vida. Por eso guardó silencio, incapaz de decirle una sola mentira más a Connor y, de igual forma, sin poder admitir sus deseos tan libremente.

—Te propongo un trato —le dijo Connor finalmente apiadándose del otro semidiós—. Te perdonaré, tal como quieres, volveremos a ser amigos, al menos si eso te hace sentir mejor, a cambio de una pequeña condición.

Mitchell levantó la mirada inmediatamente, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos por contener las lágrimas y casi no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—¿Una condición?

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Connor no fue nada tranquilizadora. Ni tampoco que seguidamente se hiciera a un lado y le indicara con uno de sus dedos que se acercara al borde de la plataforma donde él se encontraba.

De todas formas, Mitchell, pensó, no tenía nada que perder, así que siguió sus indicaciones.

Debajo de ellos, distinguió las luces de algunas linternas que se acercaban desde la playa hasta el puño de Zeus donde ellos estaban trepados. Inmediatamente, pudo distinguir a Travis a la cabeza de una gran comitiva de semidioses que miraba con curiosidad las siluetas apenas distinguibles de Mitchell y Connor encima de la plataforma.

—La condición es que des un salto de confianza, literalmente —le dijo Connor poniendo una de sus manos sobre su espalda y dándole unas palmadas de ánimo—. “Yo salto, tú saltas”, como en esa película.

Mitchell se quedó mirando al otro semidiós como si hubiera perdido la razón. Pero la sonrisa maliciosa y los ojos iluminados de alboroto del otro joven pronto le hicieron ver que Connor hablaba muy en serio.

—Vamos, no es tan difícil —lo animó Connor sin ocultar lo divertida que encontraba la expresión de espanto del hijo de Afrodita—, yo lo hice hace un año, ¿recuerdas?

—Pasaste dos semanas en la enfermería —le recordó Mitchell a quien el miedo extrañamente le había soltado la lengua.

—Bueno, las cosas divertidas tienen un precio —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros y luego de un segundo de sostener su mirada volvió la cabeza hacia los semidioses congregados a sus pies—. Oye, Travis, ¿estás listo para grabar esto?

Mitchell escuchó la respuesta divertida del mayor de los Stoll, quien en ese momento sostenía una filmadora pequeña que había hecho aparecer del interior de uno de sus bolsillos y se acomodaba en una buena posición para obtener la mejor toma.

—Sí, Mitchell puede saltar cuando quiera —gritó de vuelta Travis a través de los comentarios y murmullos a su alrededor.

“¡¿Qué?!”, una voz exasperada se dejó escuchar desde un lugar a la derecha. Mitchell no podía distinguirla entre todos los rostros, pero estaba seguro que era la voz normalmente parsimoniosa y elegante de su hermana Lorelei, alzándose sobre las demás como un graznido. Inmediatamente un coro de disconformidad siguió a sus palabras, la mayoría saliendo de las voces de sus hermanos. “Mitchell, ¡no lo hagas!”, “¡No vale la pena!”, “¡Connor, eres de lo peor!”, y cosas por el estilo.

Al joven Stoll parecían divertirle estos comentarios, si es que las risitas en burla que se le escapaban de vez en cuando eran algún indicio.

Sin embargo, después de un momento que pasó revisando la cantidad de su audiencia y escuchando sus comentarios, se volvió nuevamente hacia el semidiós a su lado.

—Así que ¿quieres que te empuje o puedes hacerlo solo?

Mitchell creía que no había mucha diferencia entre ambas opciones. Las dos acabarían con él indudablemente bajo el cuidado de los hijos de Apolo por un tiempo indeterminado. Sin embargo, tragó saliva nuevamente y asintió su conformidad asustado. No había tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar en las salidas que le quedaban, pero, aunque lo hubiera tenido, no podía elegir ninguna otra opción. Connor le estaba dando la oportunidad de disculparlo, así viniera con un pasaje sin regreso al país de Nunca Jamás, Mitchell lo hubiera tomado.

—¿Vendrás a verme a la enfermería? —le preguntó finalmente con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Connor levantó las cejas ante esta pregunta y se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar antes de responder.

—No, no lo haré —le dijo apartando la mirada casi al instante—. Pero vendré a visitarte a tu cabaña y dejaré que Beatrice corte mi cabello.

Mitchell se sintió triste por un momento, pensando en todo lo que había perdido y el cariño que el otro semidiós le había entregado con tanta libertad antes de sus engaños y negaciones. Pero pronto volvió a recobrar valor pensando que al menos recuperaría su amistad, quién sabía si después de eso podría arreglar las cosas definitivamente. Piper y Drew le habían dicho que al final de todo el plan para contentar a Connor debía ser él mismo quien demostrara ser capaz de recuperarlo. Quizá su decisión no era tan efectiva como la de alguno de sus hermanos, y quizá tomar el camino largo para recuperar a alguien era un poco de huida de su parte, pero Mitchell estaba decidido a hacerlo. A invertir todo el tiempo que le fuera necesario y a esperar por esos bellos ojos observándolo con amor una vez más. Estaba dando un paso en la dirección correcta… literalmente.

Con esta esperanza renaciendo en su pecho Mitchell cobró aliento y dio un pequeño salto al vacío.

En medio del aire, Mitchell se puso a reflexionar que quizá no había sido tan buena idea intentar caer de pie. No podría caminar por un buen tiempo y había escuchado que los vendajes de yeso eran lo más incómodo que alguien podía soportar; causaban escozor y luego tendría que volver a entrenar para recuperar sus músculos. Mitchell no era tan vanidoso como el resto de sus hermanos, pero no apreciaba que todos sus esfuerzos para mantenerse en forma fueran desperdiciados de esa forma.

Un gemido ahogado se escuchó por todas las gargantas de los jóvenes reunidos debajo del puño de Zeus al presenciar el salto de Mitchell. Los hijos de Afrodita, en especial los más pequeños, apartaron la vista o la cubrieron con dolor reflejado en sus rostros al ver caer a su hermano. Sin embargo, el ruido aparatoso de este chocando contra el suelo que esperaban escuchar en cualquier instante jamás llegó, por lo que muchos de ellos levantaron la mirada para ver lo que había ocurrido.

Mitchell se encontraba suspendido en medio del aire, todavía con el piso a unos metros de distancia, con una expresión de sorpresa mezclada con alivio. Un segundo después alzó la vista y vio una cuerda atada a un gancho que lo cogía del medio de su cinturón. ¿En qué momento…?

No tuvo tiempo de preguntarlo, en seguida escuchó un ruido sobre su cabeza y, segundos después, Connor Stoll se unía a él bajando despacio y elegantemente gracias al arnés que ahora llevaba puesto.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro de oreja a oreja, mientras giraba el cuerpo de Mitchell para ayudarlo a sostenerse mejor de él.

—No creías que realmente dejaría que te lastimaras, ¿verdad? —le dijo riendo finalmente.

Mitchell se sentía a salvo. Connor lo rodeaba de la cintura y le sonreía con ternura. Era más de lo que hubiera podido desear en sus más alocados sueños y, sin poder evitarlo, se echó a llorar por todo el alivio que sentía.

Connor lo recibió en su pecho mientras ocultaba su cabeza en él y no dejó pasar la oportunidad de pasar sus dedos por su cabello. El resto de semidioses finalmente se había recuperado del shock inicial y ahora prorrumpían en palmas y vítores de alegría ante la escena frente a ellos; compartiendo la alegría del momento, con abrazos o palmadas en la espalda.

Solamente Connor y Mitchell permanecían ajenos a esta algarabía que se había producido en su honor. Más ocupados el uno en el otro.

—Debes agradecerle a Helen la cuerda que me obsequió —le dijo Connor mientras pasaba una mano por esta, todavía sosteniendo el peso de Mitchell—. Es bastante resistente y fácil de ocultar, tu hermana sí sabe elegirlas.

—Está obsesionada con ir en una misión y combatir monstruos —comentó al poco rato Mitchell mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos e intentaba recomponerse—. Creo que se está preparando en secreto para salir a acampar sola al bosque.

—Será mejor que la vigilemos a partir de ahora —respondió Connor buscando a la hermana mencionada entre los demás semidioses a sus pies sin éxito—. No quiero que andes preocupado por ella.

Mitchell asintió desde su pecho antes de tomar aliento y levantar el rostro. Connor siempre estaba cuidando de él de esa forma, con pequeños quehaceres que él se imponía, como cuidar de sus hermanos, y a los que el hijo de Hermes acudía en su ayuda sin ningún comentario. Mitchell no entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan amable, tierno y bondadoso con él después de todo lo que le había hecho y no sabía si las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos por la emoción o por la culpa de no merecerlo. Lo único que podía hacer de ahí en adelante era esforzarse por hacerlo.

Connor comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas delicadamente con sus dedos y finalmente dejó reposar su mano en una de sus mejillas. El hijo de Afrodita se apoyó en ella con cariño inmediatamente.

—Gracias —le dijo con un suspiro aliviado y la primera sonrisa que pudo formar.

Connor le sonrió a su vez como respuesta y depositó su otra mano en su rostro. Cuando comenzó a besarlo, Mitchell dejó de sentirse incómodo de que estuvieran colgando en medio de las cabañas del campamento, o de la muy pública exhibición de afecto frente a sus hermanos menores y los demás niños de otras cabañas que se encontrasen presentes. Depositó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho que había añorado por todo un año y devolvió cada beso con igual o más fervor.

 

Unos días después en la cabaña de Afrodita, Beatrice Colle se preparaba para revelar su última creación ante sus hermanos.

—¡Ta-dá! —dijo con una vuelta de silla y quitando el protector que había puesto en el cuerpo del joven semidiós que le había servido de modelo.

El nuevo corte de cabello de Connor no era nada dramático y muchos ojos poco entrenados no hubieran notado la diferencia con su anterior apariencia. Pero el hijo de Hermes estaba contento con el resultado porque Betrice había seguido sus indicaciones a la perfección.

El resto de la cabaña observaba divertido la escena, aunque solo unos pocos se animaron a comentar y alimentar el ego de su hermanita.

—No está mal, Beatrice —le dijo Jack acercándose y quitándole la brocha para limpiar el cabello que su hermana se esforzaba en vano en utilizar en los hombros de Connor ahora que este se había puesto de pie—. Se ve muy limpio, en serio —agregó antes de ayudarlo a limpiar el cabello del cuello de su camiseta.

—Al menos ahora pueden verse sus ojos —comentó Lacy con una gran sonrisa hacia su hermana.

—Mitch, ¿tú qué opinas? —preguntó Beatrice una vez que sus demás hermanos dijeron cosas similares.

Mitchell se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, con Libby entre sus piernas mientras se ocupaba de terminar una de las pequeñas trenzas que envolvía su peinado. El cabello rubio y suave de su hermanita era su favorito entre sus hermanos, por lo cual siempre estaba haciendo peinados elaborados en la pequeña de diez años.

Al ser interrogado, levantó la vista por un segundo de su labor, aunque regresó a ella con un poco de coloración en el rostro instantáneamente.

—¿No está muy corto en el cuello? —preguntó sin levantar la mirada.

—Yo le pedí que lo cortara así —respondió Connor por Beatrice, tomándose del cuello ahora descubierto con cierta timidez—. Con el calor de estas semanas, creí que sería más fresco.

—Sí, claro, es una buena idea —respondió Mitchell sonrojándose un poco más sin apartar la vista del cabello de su hermana.

Connor no comprendía por qué su enamorado parecía tan preocupado por este detalle, pero no tuvo que preguntárselo mucho tiempo.

—Oh, ya entiendo —exclamó Amy desde el otro extremo de la habitación, en donde se entretenía con Rhonda y André jugando a las cartas—. Es más difícil ocultar los chupetones sin el cabello, ¿verdad?

La cabaña prorrumpió en un coro de “aahhh” de comprensión después de esta intervención, mientras que un molesto Mitchell cubría los oídos de su hermanita con él y les gritaba a sus demás hermanos que tuvieran un poco de tacto.

Libby en seguida comenzó a protestar contra el daño recibido a su peinado, después de haber pasado tantos minutos quieta para que se lo hicieran, mientras Mitchell repartía su tiempo en disculparse y tratar de sofocar la discusión sobre las mejores formas de cubrir los vestigios de la piel que se había suscitado entre sus hermanos a partir del peinado de Connor.

Piper presenciaba esta escena en silencio, pero con una gran sonrisa en los labios que solo se veía interrumpida de vez en cuando al dar miradas ansiosas hacia la puerta.

Finalmente, lanzó un suspiro y se levantó despacio tratando de no llamar la atención sobre ella mientras se escabullía.

Una vez fuera, se dirigió sin mucha prisa a la cabaña de Artemisa al lado de la suya donde apartó las cortinas de plata que rodeaban las barandas del porche antes de meter la cabeza y mirar en rededor.

Como había sospechado, dos de sus hermanas se encontraban sentadas sobre los blandos cojines de las bancas del porche, muy entretenidas en las revistas y las cajas de maquillaje que tenían abiertas en sus manos y su alrededor.

Piper se acercó hacia ellas despacio y tomó asiento en el piso frente a sus bancas sin decir una palabra, esforzándose por no interrumpir la tranquilidad en que sus hermanas parecían sumidas. Solamente después de un rato de silencio extendió su mano hacia Lorelei quien la observó levantando una ceja.

—Está bien. Puedes hacerme la manicura —le dijo enrollando los ojos antes de que tuviera tiempo de arrepentirse.

Su hermana pareció sorprendida por un instante antes de que una sonrisa aflorara en su semblante y comenzara a buscar en su caja de esmaltes el color preciso para el color de piel de Piper.

Una vez que Lorelei comenzó a aplicar las correcciones preliminares a sus uñas para prepararlas para el esmalte, Piper se dirigió a su otra hermana, quien todavía parecía muy entretenida en su revista como para prestarle atención.

—¿Hay algún test para medir tu suerte en el amor en esa revista? —le preguntó finalmente.

Drew levantó una de sus delineadas cejas, pero no extravió su mirada de su lectura.

—No —le respondió cortamente.

—Lo imaginaba —comentó Piper sin perder su buen humor. Comenzaba a entender que Drew era una persona que no necesitaba que alguien le mostrara solidaridad o intentara comprenderla. La admiraba por ello, pero no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada al respecto tampoco, pensando en lo dura que hacía la vida para ella misma con su actitud.

—Pero hay un test para medir en qué etapa de tu relación estás y si hay posibilidades de matrimonio —agregó Drew sin moverse de su lugar o cambiar de posición.

Piper no pudo evitarlo. La sonrisa que hasta entonces portaba se hizo más grande y luego de intercambiar una mirada cómplice con Lorelei, quien ocultó una risita entre dientes, asintió de acuerdo.

—Suena bien —dijo tratando de vislumbrar el rostro de Drew tras la revista—. Creo que tengo grandes probabilidades.

Drew enrolló los ojos tras su lectura y luego sonrió con tranquilidad. Solo le quedaba un año antes de partir a la universidad, tendría a la cabaña de Hermes y a los hermanos Stoll haciéndole la vida imposible hasta entonces, pero sabía que había valido la pena. Mitchell se encontraba feliz, sus hermanos estaban a salvo e, incluso, Lorelei y Piper se esforzaban por mantenerla lejos de más problemas. Era como su madre siempre le había dicho: el amor era atroz, salvaje, placentero y desgarrador, ella y sus hermanos debían estar preparados para afrontar cualquiera de las formas en que se presentara y agradecerlo, ya que, sin él, en realidad, no había caso en seguir con vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Cabaña de Afrodita:**
> 
> Los personajes canónicos de la cabaña de Afrodita son Silena Beauregard (fallecida), Piper McLean (16 años), Drew Tanaka (16 años), Mitchell (15 años), Valentina Diaz (14 años) y Lacy (12 años), pero según la información que el autor, Rick Riordan, dio a través de los libros de Percy Jackson y sus secuelas, se conoce que existen nueve hijas y cuatro hijos sin nombrar integrándola para el final de Los héroes del Olimpo.
> 
> De esta forma, desarrollé algunos personajes originales para completar estos números, que paso a detallar:
> 
> Lorelei Summers, de dieciséis años, es una de las bellezas de la cabaña de Afrodita. Como Drew, es altiva y desdeñosa con quienes considera que no están a su altura, pero se muestra muy cariñosa con aquellos que llaman su atención, lo cual lleva a confundir a muchas personas. Nunca ha tenido un romance en su vida porque nadie ha llamado su atención de esa manera y se considera a sí misma asexual hasta probar lo contrario. Su punto débil son sus hermanos, que la exasperan y enternecen en igual medida. No tiene el carácter fuerte de Drew, por lo que se pone nerviosa cuando tiene que enfrentar algunas cosas y se arrepiente con facilidad cuando alguien le hace notar que ha obrado mal.


	8. Extras: Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estoy dibujando poco a poco un póster de la cabaña de Afrodita para poner en mis tiendas de Society6 y Redbubble, iré actualizando esta parte con mis avances.

Voy a meter diseños y avances que ando trabajando para el póster de la cabaña de Afrodita, ya avancé hasta cierto punto, pero como ando boceteando, pongo los avances en rojo también. Quiero acabar con el trazado de todos los personajes, que son varios, antes de ponerme a colorear, pero prueba de que voy avanzando, ya llevo una semana, me parece, primero Mitchell, porque quiero que sea !la figura central!

 

Aunque ahora que he avanzado el resto de hijos de Afrodita, creo que la figura central puede rotar y sería ya una serie de pósteres en lugar del único que había pensado. Sorry, Mitchell, tus hermanas te quitan la centralidad, jajaja.

Silena, como ya tenía el diseño de Viria para basarme, no me demoré demasiado en su boceto.

Me la imagino una joven dulce, pero en sus últimos días sumamente preocupada y angustiada, de ahí que este sea el último recuerdo también de sus hermanos.

Drew me demoró cinco días solamente en su trazado, no miento. Esta mujer me intimida, hay muchas cosas que quiero expresar de su personalidad con su figura y movimiento, es por ello que tal vez le he puesto más atención.

Supongo que es mi interpretación, y ya debieron notarlo en mi fic, pero la tipa es para mí uno de los personajes más complejos e impactantes de la cabaña. Debe tener muchos enemigos, pero el peor de todos es ella misma. Lo trágico de la situación es que ella está al corriente de ello.

Ahora a intentar a Piper. Tengo el boceto de mis OC, pero todavía no sé si meterlo en este póster, quizá haga otro más.

* * *

 

No termino con Piper, pero meto avances.

Su cabello es imposible y me he pasado casi tres días diseñándolo solamente.

Gracias a ello perdí todas las ganas de avanzar más por hoy, ni debería meter avance.

 

Pero como ya quedó, lo presento. Es el cabello más shonen que he dibujado en una mujer a decir verdad, ja ja, pero, bueno, Piper es una guerrera, se lo merece.

Ahora a descansar, mañana sigo avanzando.

[edit] ok, ya, esto fue lo último que voy a avanzar, Piper me trae muy molesta con su diseño.

* * *

 

¿Cuántos días después? ¿Ya pasaron semanas? Ugh, me bajó la inspiración, sorry.

Pero ¡ya terminé! ¡Yay!

La idea parecía simple a la hora de bocetearla (excepto por el cabello), pero a la hora de la hora, Piper, mis palmas, qué difícil eres, bebé. Personalidad alegre y encendida, sé a ciencia cierta qué le ve Jason, pero todavía no entiendo qué puede ver ella en él. Quizá es el viejo tema de que los opuestos se atraen. En fin, Jason, bebé, esfuérzate por conservarla, es un amor.

(Lloro de solo pensar en colorear ese cabello T___T).

Vamos a por Lacy!

* * *

 

 

Niña, que eres sencilla y simpática, ¡te adorooooo!

Acabé a Lacy en cuatro horas. ¡No es broma!

Después del trauma con sus hermanas Drew y Piper, estoy toda contenta.

Tanto así que me olvidé de Valentina XD.

Mañana comienzo su diseño, hoy ya me cansé, pero ¡avancé bastante!

* * *

 

 

Valentina Diaz es mi _femme fatale_ de la cabaña Afrodita XD. Y, bueno, en realidad quería una excusa para dibujar el cabello levantado, que es algo más cómodo para llevar.

Pero según mi caracterización personal de Valentina, la chica es una de las bellezas de la cabaña, por lo que le metí todos los detalles posibles a su apariencia. Su seriedad esconde su timidez, por lo que suele ser callada con los extraños, pero más abierta y casual con sus hermanos y amigos.

Su ropa es bastante llamativa y un poco intimidante, por lo que es admirada desde lejos la mayoría de las veces.

¡Seis personajes con trazados terminados! Me dieron ganas de dibujar mis OC, ja ja ja. Quiero a muchos personajes en el póster, pero mejor hago un diseño rápido de cómo quedaría con estos seis antes de agregar más. Todavía falta colorear también, uffff.

* * *

 

 

Ok, esta era la idea, diferentes tamaños, capas y un fondo en degradado con tonos azules, tal vez. Tal vez crear un ícono como símbolo de Afrodita también… tendría que pensarlo más. No lo sé todavía, creo que lo voy a estudiar estos días para ver si la disposición me convence o la cambio por completo.

[edit 1]

¿Necesito más personajes?

[edit 2]

LOL, Mitchell, de verdad que tus hermanas te quitan centralidad, ja ja ja.

O ¿tal vez soy yo? ¿Hay algo malo con esta disposición? Aghhhh, ¿por qué no lo veo??

[edit 3]

Necesito más personajes…. Los haría más pequeños y le darían centralidad a Mitchell…

* * *

 

No me crean nadaaaa. Es excusaza para dibujar a mis OC, ja ja ja ja.

Bueno, Libby Dawson.

  


Es superadorable en parte porque Mitchell la adoptó desde que llegó a la cabaña y está bajo su influencia. Ella adora a su hermano y haría lo que fuera por él. Mitchell, a su vez, no deja en ninguna duda quién es su hermanita favorita.

* * *

Alphonse “Phonz” Cox.

No me cuadró su expresión, así que se la cambié al final. Es un poco más risueño el niño ja ja.

La pose de David complementa esta, es imposible separarlos ^^.

Sigo dibujando mañana. Llevo más de 3 semanas en trazados, creo… ¿terminaré en un mes más? Ni ideaaa.

* * *

 

Mi madre, ¿hace cuánto que no avanzo esto? (mi vida no tiene punto de focalización, sorry).

En fin, terminé el diseño de David.

Tenía su expresión desde el principio fija en la cabeza, así que no me costó demasiado dibujarla. Niño feliz y juguetón.

Y como no tenía más que hacer, me puse a darle detalles por todos lados. Sus sneakers me gustaron por eso les doy acercamiento, ja ja.

Ok, la pose final. Este chico es muy simpático y siempre quiere sacar partido de su apariencia, no se fíen de él.

Ahora le toca a Beatrice.

* * *

 

Hoy estuve inspirada, así que terminé el diseño de Beatrice en un toque.

 

¡Pestañas llamativas! Fue lo primero que me decidió a su diseño, el resto vino solo, ja ja ja.

El detalle de este dibujo es la cinta de encaje que hice para el borde de su blusa. Nadie nota mis detalles, por eso hoy los pongo en grande, ja ja ja.

Y ¡ta-tán!, versión final. ¿Luce mayor de doce años? Quería una niña agrandada, pero creo que me pasé. La talla, eso sí, no contradice su edad, aunque usa botines con plataforma y todo.

De aquí viene Helen, primero descanso, porque a Helen tengo que dibujarla en pose shounen y me late que me va a dar tantos problemas como Piper…

* * *

 

Después de dos días sin abrir photoshop, terminé el diseño de Helen.

 

Es la chica más energética y alegre de su cabaña, por lo que su diseño muestra su extroversión. Ojos grandes y redondos, sonrisa grande y adorable, cabello corto y alborotado.

Viste algo similar al atuendo de Piper, no se preocupa mucho por su apariencia y va por conjuntos prácticos para hacer mucho ejercicio.

 

También hice una cadena con las tallas, edades y personajes que me faltan. De aquí le toca a Harmony. Ocho más por dibujar y luego a colorear… creo que acabaré en diez años…

* * *

 

Harmony como un enorme contraste a Helen, ja ja.

No quiero ni imaginar el tiempo que me tomará colorear este cabello. No, mejor ni pensarlo.

Ropa de danza. Esta chica está lista en todo momento. Nada más no le pregunten sobre la vida de algún músico, no lograrán callarla ni con una mordaza.

* * *

 

Cuatrocientos años después…

Jack Mallow, de 14 años. Creo que su participación en mi anterior fic no fue tan impactante como pensaba. Es el chico más alto de su cabaña, tiene un cuerpo ciertamente desarrollado y buenos músculos, aunque luce bastante delgado.

Le encanta festejar y siempre lo verán ligando con alguien. Lo malo es que es muy atractivo, y por eso pocas veces es rechazado, lo cual contribuye a su gran ego.

Usualmente Drew o Piper lo utilizan para amedrentar a algún semidiós que se meta con alguno de sus hermanos más débiles. Podría ganar peleas con relativa facilidad gracias a su fuerza, pero es un amante y no un guerrero, como se describe a sí mismo, y poca veces llega a los puños.

En la comparación de estaturas se lleva a todos de encuentro, jojojo.

Ahora sí, vamos por Amy. Solo me faltan 6 y a colorear… asu.

* * *

Amy Monroe, con ella comienzan las chicas más experimentadas. Ella y Rhonda me salieron al toque, así que las subo a las dos seguidas.

Acercamiento a la carita, porque me salió coquetona como quería. Qué bacán es cuando las cosas te salen como las planeas, jaja.

Ahora sí, Rhonda:

Ni que explicar que su pose complementa la de su hermana. Son un dúo dinamita a su manera. Pero me parecen adorables, aunque entiendo perfectamente por qué otras semidiosas sin mucha suerte en el amor las odiarían, jeje.

Que no les engañe su carita inocente, Rhonda es muy experimentada en el amor y ha roto el corazón a más de uno. (insisto, es buena chica XD, no inocente, pero buena).

 

Uniéndolas al conteo general. Solo me faltan 4 y se viene André.

kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (soy fan de mi OC) XD

Con André pueden pasar dos cosas, que odie todos sus diseños porque nada es suficientemente bueno para él, o que me salga a la primera. Esperemos que sea lo segundo porque no quiero bajar mi racha de dibujo, ains. 

 

* * *

 

André Florit, acercamiento a su linda carita (es mi bebé precioso, dejen que lo consienta). Su diseño no estuvo tan difícil como creía, la inspiración me dura tanto que me asusta, jajaja.

Y le metí tantos detalles como pude porque es mi bebé bello (tengo preferencias, está claro). jiji

Relojito digital porque los detalles son importantes cuando te gusta un diseño XD (preferencias, claras preferencias), jaja.

Sabrina tiene la misma edad y creo que la misma estatura, pero es un claro contraste con los hermanitos de su edad. Me inspiré en Kate Moennig para su diseño porque amo a esa mujer, ugh, ídola.

Acercamiento a su carita porque es toda una conquistadora, jaja.

No, de verdad, no hay nadie parecido a estos dos en la cabaña de Afrodita, pero por razones completamente diferentes. Creo que me gustaría poner más interacciones entre los hermanos de quince años, sé que los grupos se separarían inmediatamente en Peyton con Sabrina y Mitchell con André, pero las interacciones entre los chicos y las chicas harían un fic aparte, jajaja.

Mejor termino de diseñar a Peyton antes que se me ocurra una historia para escribir y me entretenga en eso.

* * *

 

Peyton Braunn, es la última de las chicas de 15 años. Diseño rápido y sencillo, no me ha agarrado cansada, es solo que tenía esta idea de una chica en coleta y metiéndose donde se le da la gana, así que la ropa es deportiva y sencilla también.

Acercamiento a su carita porque es una chica bonita después de todo.

Lorelei Summers, mi OC de la misma edad que Piper y Drew. En mi fic es denominada la chica más linda de todo el campamento por Connor, así que me esforcé mucho en su diseño. Todavía me parece que puede mejorar, pero por ahora me ha quedado todo lo sofisticada que pretendía, así que estoy contenta.

No es seria, es solo que anda con la cabeza en las nubes casi siempre, lol. Es una buena chica en el fondo, pero pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo en el campamento influenciada por Drew, así que se ganó una reputación verdaderamente de temer entre los demás semidioses.

Y con esto termino oficialmente los trazados y sketches de toda la cabaña de Afrodita. Empecé este trabajo el año pasado y me parecía por momentos que nunca iba a acabar, y ahora que por fin lo he logrado las lágrimas se me salen… asu, yo dibujé todo eso… y todavía falta colorear _._…

* * *

 

[EDIT] Y aquí se vienen los coloreados, sin muchos comentarios porque ya escribí bastante arriba. (¿Alguien seguirá leyendo esto? XD)

Mitchell

Silena

Drew

Piper

Lacy

Valentina

Libby

Phonz

David

Beatrice

Helen

Harmony

Jack

Amy

 André

Rhonda

Sabrina

Lorelei

Peyton

 

(Pueden verlos por separado en alta resolución en mi [patreon](https://www.patreon.com/hikarishiroki), gracias por los comentarios)


End file.
